Formas de ayudar
by jutsme
Summary: Parecía simple, mi amiga necesitaba mi ayuda y yo no podía decirla que no. Solo era mentir durante un tiempo, fingir estar con él, y después la vida seguiría para todos igual. Pero no, no lo hizo...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Quién da más?- preguntó Emmet agitando un fajo de billetes de un dólar al aire esperando la siguiente apuesta. -¿Bella?- me dijo alzando la ceja de manera divertida.

-Sabes que yo no apuesto- dije sentándome en el suelo y dejando el último plato de comida sobre la mesa. Siempre perdía apostando contra cualquiera, asique en su día decidí no seguir apostando mi dinero de manera suicida.

-¿Ni un dólar?-.

-Ni uno- contesté sacándole la lengua. -¡Empieza!- chillé cuando vi que los anuncios terminaban y el partido comenzaba.

-¡Celtics!- animaban unos.

-¡Lakers!- empezaron a animar otros.

El reparto era sencillo. Los que al finalizar la universidad tuviéramos (o esperábamos tener) un futuro laboral en la ciudad de los rascacielos, apoyábamos a los Celtics. Y los que querían seguir en Los Ángeles, miraban por los Lakers.

Era una tradición antigua y absurda, pero que sacaba lo peor de todos mientras jugaban.

Éramos simplemente un grupo de amigos que llevábamos soñando tanto tiempo con salir de aquel pueblo, que cualquier cosa que nos evadiese de la actual realidad, nos valía. En este caso, el deporte.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Jacob, Seth y yo. Ese era mi equipo. Mi equipo desde que tenía 4 años y todos empezamos en la guardería del pueblo. La única que había de hecho. Forks, donde vivíamos, tampoco necesitaba de más.

-¿Tu hermano no piensa venir hoy?- preguntó Rosalie a Alice en el descanso del partido.

-Ha quedado creo- contestó sin dejar de mirarse las uñas.

-¿Kate?-.

-¿Irina?-.

-¿Laura?-.

-¿Jessica?-.

-Una nueva- dijo cortando nuestros intentos de ver que pobre chica (aunque de inocentes tenían poco), había caído esta vez. –Tanya creo-.

-Ha tardado el ligársela…- dijo Seth empezando a contar con los dedos,- vaya, es un record. 5 días-.

Me cansaba ese tema de conversación. Edward era el hermano mellizo de Alice, y a veces, parte de nuestro grupo. Pero esta lejos de considerarse, y de que le consideráramos, parte del equipo. Para él éramos simplemente una distracción cuando se aburría, y para nosotros, él era el hermano de nuestra amiga que de vez en cuando necesitaba compañía.

Tras eso la conversación giró en otra dirección, y yo no pude estar más feliz ante tal cambio.

La casa de Jacob era el lugar de reunión habitual. Era el único que cuando veníamos a Forks vivía solo, lo que siempre era bueno para tener un lugar donde reunirnos sin que nuestros padres anduviesen escuchando.

Todos estudiábamos en la universidad de Seattle, pero la mayoría de los fines de semanas, días libres y por supuesto vacaciones, volvíamos a nuestro pueblo. Nos gustase o no (que no lo hacía), era donde nuestras familias continuaban viviendo. Pero pronto aquellos viajes se terminarían.

Acabábamos de empezar nuestro último año de universidad. Cada uno en su carrera y en su especialidad, había conseguido sacarla adelante y el año que viene debía de ser el comienzo de una nueva vida para todos. El trabajo nos esperaba. Desde adolescentes todos habíamos tenido muy claro que queríamos, y donde esa faceta podía ser desarrollada de mejor manera.

Para mí, mi vida estaba relacionada con el idioma. Filología inglesa. Leer y conocer el lenguaje. Era algo que me apasionaba, extraño para alguien de mi edad, pero lo tuve claro cuando llego la hora de decidir. Asique quería irme a Nueva York, donde todas las imprentas y editoriales tenían sus sedes. Quería leer, leer y leer, y mi futuro solo podía pasar por allí. Me acompañarían Alice, que estudiaba diseño y aspiraba a convertirse en una gran diseñadora (y nadie dudaba de que lo haría), y Jasper. Él estudiaba derecho y realmente hubiese podido ejercer donde hubiese querido, pero Alice iba a Nueva York y Jasper la hubiese seguido al fin del mundo tanto si se lo hubiese pedido, como si no.

-Voy yo- respondió Alice cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

Poco después, se escuchaba en la entrada murmullos que se acercaban hasta donde estábamos y apareció Edward con las manos en la cabeza y Alice detrás preguntando qué pasaba para que se encontrase así.

-Necesito tu ayuda enana- se limitó a contestar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Déjame que me aclare- dijo Alice con un toque en su voz que no podía ocultar lo divertido de la situación. Los demás intentábamos imitarla, pero pocos lo conseguíamos. –Mamá y papá te han pillado con Tanya, en su cuarto, haciéndolo…-.

-¡Si, Alice! No hace falta que lo repitas- dijo subiendo la voz por encima de nuestras risas. -¿Podéis parar?- nos dijo mirándonos de manera furiosa haciendo que en nuestras caras se dibujara una mueca infantil.

-Asique eso es lo que ha hecho que te amenacen con echarte de casa si no asientas rápido la cabeza-.

-Si- dijo cansado. -¿Ideas?-.

-¿Te han dado tiempo, o algo?- preguntó Alice, esta vez mucho más preocupada por la situación. Era su hermano, y lógicamente se preocupaba por él. Aunque eso no quitaba, que la mayoría delas veces la sacase de sus casillas.

-No… Pero sabes que la situación no va a sostenerse mucho más-.

-Les tienes locos Edward. Me extraña que hayan tardado tanto…- dijo Jacob.

-Si no tienes ideas Jacob, cállate- le amenazo Edward.

-¿O qué? ¿Quieres que sea yo el primero de echarte de una casa?- dijo el tranquilamente señalando a su alrededor.

-Parad- dijo Alice ordenando más que pidiendo. –Intento pensar. Veamos Eddie…-.

-Edward- le contestó rápidamente con cara de asco. Odiaba ese nombre.

-Eddie porque te estoy salvando el culo, asique Eddie, ¿Qué tal volver a entrar en la universidad?-.

-No, sabes que no estoy hecho para eso-.

-Entonces trabaja-.

-Estoy en ello, pero no es fácil. Sabes a lo que aspiro-.

Edward quería ser modelo. Y desde luego tenía futuro. Su físico era algo de escándalo. 1'85 de estatura, con la grasa distribuida por su cuerpo en los lugares donde debía estar. Pelo cobrizo revuelto que daba la sensación de estar totalmente descuidado cuando realmente era todo lo contrario. Nariz recta, labios finos y ojos verdes. Manos largas y finas. Demasiado vago para estudiar, aunque brillante si quería. Si, tenía futuro, estaba claro.

-¿Qué tal una novia?-.

-No pienso pedírselo a Tanya. Está loca, y obsesionada conmigo- aunque esta última parte parecía agradarle más que disgustarle. ¡Ah! También tenía un ego, que no seguridad, aunque también, que no cabía en todo Forks.

-Búscate otra chica-.

-¿Pero que alguien de entre 18 y 30 años en Forks a la que no se haya tirado ya?- dijo Rose en voz alta. –A parte de yo, claro-.

-Yo- contestó Alice.

-Yo- dije levantando mi mano orgullosa.

-¡Tu Bella!- saltó Alice de su asiento como si hubiese descubierto algo importante, brillante… Me daba miedo.

-Si Alice, yo no me he acostado con tu hermano. ¿Qué tiene eso de nuevo?-.

-Bella, ¡tú! ¡Tú eres la solución!-.

-¿Yo?-.

-¿Ella?- dijeron todos a coro. Estaba claro que en esa habitación solo sabía lo que pasaba Alice.

-Sé la novia de Edward-.

-¿Qué?- dije sin poder parar de reír. De las muchas locuras que decía diariamente Alice, esa, era sin duda y de lejos, la más loca.

-Deberías estar llorando de felicidad ante tal idea- me dijo Edward serio viendo mi reacción.

-Oh si señor Edward, que honor- le contesté burlándome de él sacando las carcajadas de toda la sala.

-Vamos Bella. Mis padres te adoran, casi más que a Edward. Imagínate que Edward llega un día contigo de la mano y les dice que eres su novia. No serían capaces de echarle de casa, nunca-.

-Alice, el problema lo tiene él, yo no quiero saber nada, ni del problema y mucho menos quiero ser la solución. Además, jamás mentiría a Esme ni a Carlisle-.

-Y es pésima mintiendo. Y además, yo tampoco quiero, ni siquiera fingir que salgo con ella. Tengo una reputación, recuérdalo-.

-¿Disculpa? Reputación- repetí burlonamente, levantándome y recogiendo un poco aquel desastre. Nos estábamos perdiendo el partido, y eso, hacía que mi humor empeorase con todo aquello.

-Pues entonces Edward, yo no te puedo ayudar. ¿Qué más quieres que haga? Reconócelo, lo de Bella es la mejor opción-.

-¿Pero por qué yo? Que se busque a una que sea su tipo. ¿No quieres ser actor? Estoy segura de que conoces a un montón de buenas actrices-.

-Bella, hazlo por mí. Por favor-.

-No Alice, chantaje emocional no. No me puedes pedir algo así-.

-Oh vamos, es solo un tiempo… unas semanas, hasta que mis padres se olviden de esto. Luego buscaremos otra solución, y te prometo que no estarás involucrada-.

-Que no, no. ¡Parad de reír!- dije esta vez yo a los demás, que veían como al final terminaría cayendo. Hasta yo empezaba a notarlo. ¡No! Me intenté repetir. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí… -¿En qué momento he pedido que me metáis en este lio?- dije tapándome la cara con las manos.

-¡Gracias Bella!- dijo abrazándome. –Pero tampoco hace falta que dramatices. Has salido con chicos peores que Edward-.

-Mike- dijo Jacob.

-James- dijo Emmet.

-Alice ha dicho peores- dijo Rose guiñándome un ojo. –Esos se le acercaban solo- terminó diciendo ganándose una mirada asesina de Edward.

-Bien, entonces problema solucionado. No es lo que esperaba, pero te has portado Alice- dijo levantándose y besando a su hermana en la cabeza-.

-¡Eh espera! ¿A dónde vas? Tendremos que hablar, acordar ciertas cosas…-.

-Mañana. Tanya me está esperando- dijo y salió antes de que ninguno pudiésemos expresar como odiábamos en aquellos momentos a esa persona.

-Bella, ¿Cómo lo haces para terminar siempre pringada?- me dijo Jasper abrazándome para reconfortarme.

-Ni idea Jasper, ni idea-.

Y encima los Celtics han perdido. ¡Genial!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Esto no puede salir bien de ninguna manera. Todavía estáis a tiempo de intentar otro plan- dije como última esperanza por enésima vez en lo que llevábamos de viaje. Todavía me quedaba lo que quedaba para intentar convencerles. Pero sabía que mis intentos terminarían en saco roto.

-No Bella, todo va a salir bien. Relájate, para eso estamos aquí- me dijo Alice sonriéndome a través del retrovisor.

Cada vez que íbamos a Forks nos llevábamos 3 coches. Aquel finde toco el de Alice, asique Edward, Alice y yo íbamos en el mismo para fijar los términos y sobre todo los límites, de aquella mentira que a cada cual nos gustaba menos.

-Doy como máximo dos meses de mi tiempo en esta farsa-.

-¿Solo dos meses? Mis padres necesitan más tiempo que dos meses para creerse algo así. Sobre todo si empezamos la semana que viene-.

-Dos meses- dije tajante.

-¿Hasta después de Navidad? ¿Por favor?- intentó Alice.

-¡Eso son casi 4 meses Alice! Yo también tengo una vida-.

-Vamos Bella, esta mentira es lo más interesante que le va a pasar a tu vida…-.

-Cállate- dije a Edward dándole una colleja. –Una más y te buscas la vida tu solito niñato. De acuerdo, hasta después de Navidad. Cuando volvamos de vacaciones, esto se acaba-.

-Gracias Bella- me dijo Alice sonando aliviada. Para ella esto era importante, y lo hacía por ella, ni siquiera era por mí. Para mí, a partir de aquel momento, cada fin de semana iba a ser una pequeña pesadilla. –Sigamos-.

-Nada de besos. Y esto es inamovible-.

-¿Cómo que nada de besos? ¿Cómo piensas que mis padres se crean que estamos juntos?- salto Edward dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

-No pienso tocarte más de lo necesario. Y tú no me tocarás más que para un par de abrazos y un beso en la mejilla. Asique vete preparando un papel creíble-.

-Esto va a ser complicado- dijo Alice mirándole a él que empezaba a frotarse el puente de su nariz, tal como hacía su hermana también cuando las cosas empezaban a complicarse. –Bella…-.

-No Alice. Sobre eso no hay más que hablar-.

-De acuerdo. En realidad lo veo justo. De todas formas es imposible determinar límites en una relación…-.

-Esto no es una relación Alice. De ningún tipo- la corregí.

-De acuerdo. Pues los límites de… esto. Vais a tener que improvisar mucho y ver que es lo mejor para cada uno-.

Esto cada vez sonaba peor.

El resto del viaje trascurrió en silencio, menos cuando Alice empezaba a cantar alguna de las canciones que sonaban en la radio y Edward le pedía que cambiase de emisora antes de que le explotase la cabeza ante tanta basura auditiva.

-El viernes te vienes en mi coche- me dijo Edward cuando sacaba su mochila del maletero. –Te paso a buscar. Y prepárate el papel-.

-Me voy a tener que preparar para aguantarte-.

-Oh. Para eso nunca vas a estar preparada nena- dijo guiñándome un ojo y dándose media vuelta.

-Te vas a quedar sin hermano antes de Navidades Alice. Casi te lo puedo jurar- dije pasando a su lado viendo como entre sorprendida y divertida abría la boca para decirme algo. Algo que probablemente yo no quisiese oír.

Alice y yo compartíamos piso con Rosalie. Aunque ambas tenían pareja, y ambos chicos eran del grupo, ellas decidieron que el tiempo de convivencia en la universidad tenía que quedar entre chicas. Era un espacio de tamaño mediano, con nuestras tres habitaciones, un baño y un salón con cocina incorporada. Suficiente, pues gran parte del tiempo lo pasábamos en la facultad o en la biblioteca, mi segunda casa.

Rose todavía seguía sin creerse que hubiese aceptado la proposición. Y realmente yo tampoco le podía explicar los motivos porque yo tampoco lo entendía. Mi única excusas es que era algo que para Alice era muy importante, pero no sabía hasta qué punto eso era cierto, y simplemente no dije que no… porque no sabía.

Mis anteriores relaciones habían existido precisamente por eso, porque era incapaz de decir que no y saber qué hacía daño a alguien. Mike y James habían sido dos compañeros de universidad que habían mostrado cierto interés por mí y cuando me pidieron salir… ¡Era muy complicado no saber cómo rechazarles!

Al final la realidad cayó por su propio peso y ambos terminaron dejándolo. Si, ellos me dejaron. Sospecho que ambos me engañaron, pero tampoco hago un drama de ello, yo no estaba enamorada. Si, les tenía cariño, y al principio fue un shock terminar la relación, pero con el tiempo sé que es lo mejor. Y con tiempo, hubiese sido yo la que lo hubiese dejado. Aunque ahora la relación con ambos es nula, no guardo un mal recuerdo de aquellos días.

Pero esto es diferente. Ni yo lo voy a dejar, ni él lo puede dejar. Asique no tengo más remedio que aguantar a Edward durante los próximos 4 meses como si fuéramos… pareja. ¡Oh dios! Es tan raro decir nuestros nombres y después esa palabra.

Si con alguien no pegaba yo, ni mi forma de ser, ni mis costumbres… era con él. Y todo el mundo lo sabía. Incluidos sus padres. No sabía cómo iba a tener estómago para mentirles de esa manera a la cara. Me quería morir, y todavía ni habíamos empezado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Repasemos-.

-Edward, está todo claro. Me vas a poner más nerviosa de lo que estoy como sigas insistiendo-.

-Cómo te equivoques en algo…- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Llevábamos solo una hora de camino y Edward había insistido 5 veces en repasar nuestra "historia". Como nos hicimos novios, nuestros gustos… Como si le conociera desde hace un par de días.

Me había recogido en la puerta de mi casa, y poco más y Alice y Rose me tienen que meter dentro del coche, pues era lo último que me apetecía hacer durante los siguientes 3 días.

-¿Eres consciente de que si mis padres se enteran de que somos pareja, los tuyos…?-.

-Si- dije cerrando los ojos muy fuerte y haciéndole callar. Ni siquiera quería escucharle terminar la frase. "Los tuyos también pensarán que estamos juntos". Quizá fuese yo ahora la que estaba en problemas.

-Entonces simplemente un día, después de muchos años, surgió la magia y nos enamoramos. ¿En serio es lo que se os ha ocurrido a las 3? Mis padres me conocen mejor que eso-.

-Sí, es la mejor opción. Y es la única manera de no equivocarme. Me lo pediste y punto. Además, vas casi todas las semanas a Seattle, asique hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos fuera de Forks y de la vista de toda esa gente. Limítate a actuar y mostrarte una persona encantadora-.

-Soy encantador-.

-No, no lo eres- dije riendo y sacando un libro para leer.

-Oye- dijo quitándomelo de las manos y tirándolo al asiento de atrás. -¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Quién te crees que eres para coger y tratar mis cosas de esa manera?-.

-Tu novio-.

-Ni se te ocurra reírte de mí. Y me repito, no eres encantador. Eres más bien engreído, egocéntrico, egoísta e idiota. Si, idiota te define perfectamente. ¡Y ahora me voy a quedar sin leer porque no llego a dónde has tirado el libro! ¡Idiota!- dije esto último chillando.

-¿Ves? Somos como una pareja, ya hasta discutimos por tonterías-.

-¡Que no te rías de mí!-. Mis ganas de pegarle iban aumentando por momentos, pero estaba conduciendo, y mi seguridad dependía de él, asique no me quedaba otra que chillarle.

-Ufff enfadada. Dicen que el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor. No puedo esperar a probarlo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- dije ya sin saber que gritar, decir o pensar.

-Relájate Bella- dijo sin dejar de reír. –No me acostaría contigo jamás. No estás hecha para mí. Te falta… Te falta mucho-.

OK. Eso dolió. No porque mi objetivo en esta vida fuese terminar en su cama. Sino porque a ninguna mujer le gusta escuchar que no es suficiente. Y aunque no me consideraba fea, sabía que en algunos aspectos podía mejorar, mucho.

-Sí, eres un completo idiota Edward- dije sin ganas de seguir discutiendo con ese ser. Me puse los cascos y cerré los ojos. El viaje todavía era largo y lo que me esperaba al final un auténtico calvario.

Desperté cuando cogíamos el camino a la casa de los padres de Edward y no me hizo falta desperezarme para que me despertara completamente. Mis nervios lo hicieron por si solos. Con manos temblorosas guarde los cascos y el iPod y esperé a que ante nosotros se presentase la casa de los Cullen. Casa, mansión… Ambos términos eran correctos.

Y un minuto después allí nos encontrábamos. Y Esme y Carlisle ya nos estaban esperando. Genial, ni siquiera un tiempo de preparación antes de la tormenta.

-Ya están ahí- dijo como si yo no pudiese verlos. Puse los ojos en blanco ante tal observación. -¿Preparada?-.

-No-.

-Perfecto- dijo sonriéndome. Sabía que nos estaban mirando, pues como si entrada fuese pequeña, había aparcado justo delante de ellos, antes sus miradas curiosas de saber porque yo, iba sola con él, en su coche. Normal, me limité a pensar.

Sin saber cómo, Edward se había bajado del coche y estaba a mi lado abriéndome la puerta como un persona educada haría y me ayudo a salir.

-Vamos Bella- me dijo al oído sin ser visto por sus padres, pues estaban saludando a todos los que habíamos llegado para cenar. Me cogió la mano suavemente y ambos nos pusimos delante de ellos cuando todos habían entrado.

-Hola- se limitó a decir Edward. –Mamá, papá…-.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó Esme señalando nuestras manos antes de que Edward lo pudiese explicar. Porque lo iba a explicar él, yo no tenía aire ni para hablar. -¿No será lo que creo que es?- volvió a preguntar con un brillo en su mirada que hizo que mi corazón se parara. Oh por favor, esto es más complicado de lo que me imaginaba.

-Esto es lo que esperábamos de ti hijo- dijo Carlisle señalándome y abrazando a su hijo y después a mí. Yo sin embargo no pude devolvérselo. Me era imposible. Acto seguido fue Esme la que nos abrazó, pero yo seguía paralizada.

-No voy a preguntar como tú- dijo Esme cogiéndome la cara cariñosamente, -has terminado con él, pero me alegro mucho por ambos-.

Y tras esto, tanto Esme como Carlisle entraron a su casa dejándonos a ambos en la entrada boquiabiertos. ¿Ya esta? ¿Es todo lo que iban a preguntarnos? Bueno, ni siquiera nos habían preguntado nada. Lo daban por hecho.

-Bella respira- dijo agitando mi mano. Deje soltar una bocanada de aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba aguantando. –Eso ha sido… fácil-.

-No puede ser tan fácil- dije en un susurro.

-No te preocupes más anda- dijo soltándose de mi mano y limpiándosela, en un intento de ser disimulado en el pantalón. Pero le vi, y el vio lo que yo miraba. –Es que te sudaban las manos- dijo a modo de disculpa.

-Vete al infierno, idiota- dije dándome la vuelta en dirección a coger mi equipaje al coche.

Al infierno… Sí, justo donde yo estaba ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Mis padres ha reaccionado estupendamente a la noticia- dijo sonriendo Alice entrando a su habitación con un bote de helado y tumbándose junto a Rose y a mi.

-Yo creo que sospechan algo- dije abriendo el bote. Necesitaba helado, en vena si era posible.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó rebajando su nivel de emoción, pero poco, solo un poco.

-Porque… son padres Alice, y esto es muy raro-.

-Y porque en la comida no os habéis mirado ni una sola vez- apuntó Rose. –He hecho, creo que he estado yo más atenta a vosotros que entre vosotros. Eso no lo hace una pareja que se quiere-.

-¿Somos nuevos? ¿Llevamos poco?- dije encogiéndome de hombros y presentando mis pobres escusas que no valían para absolutamente nada.

-Con más motivo Bella- dijo Rose sentándose, -lleváis poco. No deberíais quitaron la vista ni las manos de encima-.

-Pero es que mi… no me sale tocarle. Además, cuando fuera teníamos las manos dadas y nos las hemos soltado, lo primero que ha hecho Edward ha sido limpiárselas en el pantalón. No me da la gana que me trate así-.

-Mi hermano es un idiota Bella, eso ya lo sabías. Vas a tener que poner tú de más para que sus carencias se noten lo menos posible-.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó Seth asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Tras nuestra invitación entraron detrás suya Emmet, Jasper y Jacob. Aun así, en la cama cabíamos todavía todos. Y en el centro el helado presidiendo la reunión.

-Entonces Edward, ¿no Bella?- me preguntó Jacob. –No hay nadie que se lo crea- dijo riéndose.

-No tiene gracia- dije con la boca llena de helado. Me daba igual, donde había confianza, daba asco.

-Oh, sí la tiene. Y mucha-.

-Dejadla en paz- me defendió Alice. –Tenemos que ayudarla. Vamos Bella, ¿Cuál es el problema que tienes con Edward?- y aquella frase hizo que yo me sumase a las risas. -¡Bella!-.

-Vale Alice. Mira, tu hermano es un capullo. Un golfo y un caradura. Además de un chulo prepotente que me trata mal cuando le estoy ayudando para que no termine en la calle. ¿Sabes cuantas veces me ha dado las gracias por mi ayuda?- dibuje un cero con mis dedos. –Esas. Y encima pretendes que yo ponga más de mi parte. No Alice, soy buena, demasiado buena, pero no tonta-.

-Va a hacer que me salgan canas antes de los – dijo cayendo rendida a la cama. Jasper la cogió cariñosamente de la mano para que se incorporara y dejara el dramatismo. –No sé qué más hacer-.

-Yo es que no sé porque sigues intentado ayudar a ese cabrón Alice. Lo siento- dijo Emmet antes de que Alice le contestase lo obvio, -pero es un cabrón. Y si vuelve a tratar mal a Bella que se olvide de salir un día más con nosotros, o de quedarse en mi casa a dormir cuando vaya a Seattle-.

-Emmet no ayudas- dije por lo bajito.

-Hasta que no se vea en la calle no va a cambiar, asumidlo todos. Viviréis mejor, yo ya lo hago- contestó Rose.

-Eso tampoco ayuda- repetí.

-Tenemos que enseñarte a comportarte de manera cariñosa con Edward- soltó de repente Alice emocionada y feliz de nuevo.

-¿Qué?-.

-Eso. Si mi hermano no pone de su parte, tendrás que solucionarlo tú. Solo un par de trucos, dudo que Edward, con lo que se juega, no te siga el juego a ti si lo empiezas-.

-Ufff- dijo tapándome la cara ante lo que se avecinaba.

-Para empezar, nada de malas caras Bella. Así espantas a cualquiera. Jasper, ponte a su lado. Haz como si el fuese Edward-. Asique ahora ya no era yo sola la que tragaba todas las ocurrencias de Alice. No me alegraba por Jasper, pero por lo menos compartía la vergüenza de aquello.

-Alice, se ser cariñosa. Te lo prometo. Simplemente lo soy con quien quiero, y con tu hermano no…-.

-Por eso tienes que aprender. Porque con mi hermano no- dijo recalcando la última palabra. –De acuerdo, cógele la mano- dijo, y antes de que pudiese moverme ella ya la había puesto sobre la de Jasper, que descansaba en su pierna.

-Con la otra- dijo Rose cambiándola, -y con esta- dijo cogiendo la que tenía hasta hace dos segundos sobre la de Jasper, -esto- y la puso sobre su cabeza. –Hazle cosquillas en la cabeza-.

-¡Sí! Eso le encanta a mi hermano- aplaudió Alice. –Y mírale. Y sonríele- me corrigió la posición girando mi cara.

-¿Esto es necesario? ¿De verdad?- pregunté a Jasper, que solo pudo fruncir los hombros en señal de resignación.

-No utilices la ironía con el- dijo Jacob. –Le haces quedar muy mal-.

-Y esas miradas asesinas, tampoco- dijo Seth.

-Come de su plato, o pregúntale si puedes probarlo. Eso lo hacéis todas- dijo ganándose una colleja de Rose.

-Inventaos bromas privadas, o algo que pueda hacerle sonreír espontáneamente sin que los demás lo sepamos- apuntó Rosalie mientras yo seguía en aquella ridícula postura con Jasper.

-Y todo eso lo tengo que hacer sin su ayuda- terminé diciendo yo.

-Si- contestaron todos a coro.

-Voy a terminar desquiciada-.

-O enamorada- dijo Alice sacando las carcajadas del grupo.

-O como asesina de tu hermano- dije enfadada y saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo, sin olvidarme del bote de helado. Ese se venia conmigo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Me senté en el cuarto de juegos de la casa de los Cullen, me puse el canal de películas y seguí comiendo helado. Solo quería olvidarme de aquella farsa por unos minutos.

-¡Hey!- dijo Edward asomándose a la sala y mirando alrededor. No pude evitar poner mis ojos en blanco. ¿Eran tan complicado que me dejasen tranquila? -¿Y los demás?-.

-Aquí no-.

-Ya veo que aquí no. ¿Qué haces que no estás con ellos?-.

-Me aburría la conversación y me vine aquí-.

-¿De que hablaban?-.

-De ti- dije sin pensármelo dos veces. Aunque una vez dicho, tampoco me arrepentí. –Querían enseñarme a ser cariñosa contigo, porque en la comida se nos ha notado mucho que no nos aguantamos-.

-¿Cómo?- dijo pasando y cerrando la puerta. Mi tranquilidad acababa de esfumarse. ¿Para qué abro la boca? –Vamos, no nos ha ido tan mal. No nos hemos matado-.

-Aún- dije antes de comer otra cucharada de helado. A este paso me terminaba yo sola el bote entero, y encima me sentaría mal después. ¿Qué no podía sucederme algo de sencilla solución en mi vida?

-¿Y qué es lo que te han dicho que tienes que hacer?-.

-¿Ves? Ese es el problema. Que yo tengo que hacer, como si este fuese mi problema. ¿Qué tal si pones algo de tu parte? A mí tampoco me hace especial ilusión tener que tocarte, hablarte, y ya sonreírte es un trabajo que debería estar pagado- dije quedándome a gusto y sin el menor resentimiento.

-No se tratar a la gente con cariño Bella. Ni siquiera se lo se dar a mi familia. No esperes algo así de mí-.

-En la habitación de Alice dan cursos rápidos. Deberías subir, ahí es donde están-.

-Ya, pero te lo estoy diciendo a ti. Eso es lo que hacen las parejas normales, ¿no? Se cuentan sus problemas y los intentan solucionar-.

-El problema, Edward- dije bajando el tono de mi voz, -es que no somos una pareja. Esto es una mentira de muchas personas. Y a mí no me importan lo más mínimo tus problemas. Bastante tengo con los míos ya-.

-Entonces escúchame como amiga-.

-Lo haría, si fuese tu amiga-.

-Uau. Eso ha dolido-.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué después de todo me sentase aquí contigo y escuchase tus penas? No. Has sido un cabrón conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Tienes mucha suerte de tener a Alice de tu parte-.

-No necesito a Alice para esto Bella-.

-¿Ah no? Entonces esto se acabó- dije levantándome, sin dejar el helado, por supuesto, en dirección a la puerta. Por mi parte, la mentira terminaba allí mismo.

-¡No espera!- me paró cogiéndome del brazo. –No… no quise decir eso-.

-Oh, por supuesto que sí. Simplemente te estás dando cuenta de la tontería que acabas de decir. Lo que te está pasando Edward, es que tu ego ha caído en picado- dije dándole una palmadita en el pecho.

-Mira, este no es sitio para hablar de estas cosas. Prepárate y nos vamos a hablar a un lugar más alejado-.

-¿A dónde?-.

-Vamos al centro de Port Ángeles. ¿Te parece? Como una cita. Vamos a hablar como persona, sin tener que susurrar ni nada de eso-.

-Una cita- dije riéndome de él.

-Llámalo como quieras- dijo cansado.

-¿Y si no quiero?- le reté.

-Vamos Bella- dijo viendo que aquello se le complicaba. No pensaba decir hasta que me lo pidiese con educación. Nueva norma.

-Dado que no somos nada Edward- le recordé, -no me vas a obligar a nada. Pídemelo con educación. Te juro que no te mueres ni nada- dije recordando aquello de "no utilizar la ironía". Ja.

-Joder- dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo y respirando profundamente. Seguramente hacía mucho que no utilizaba aquella fórmula para pedir algo. –Bella, por favor- dijo las palabras muy despacio, y a mí me faltó poco para sacar una cámara y grabarle. Que momentazo, -¿vendrías conmigo a Port Ángeles para poder hablar?-.

-Voy a prepararme- dije tranquilamente dándome la vuelta dirección a mi maleta. –Ah, pero primero necesito pasar por casa- dije viendo como se le abrían los ojos. –Tranquilo, mis padres no están-.

A solas con Edward. Aquello podía terminar muy mal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El viaje fue tal y como lo imaginaba, en silencio, dejando que la música llenase ese silencio. Era mucho más agradable así.

Deje mi ropa sucia en casa esperando a que llegasen mis padres de su viaje y poder recogerla limpia el finde siguiente. Era un alivio que no estuviesen aquí para poder retrasar la noticia, aunque solo fuesen, 7 días. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor en 7 días ambos nos hartábamos tanto de esto que lo terminábamos, y yo me ahorraba una conversación incomoda.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- me preguntó una vez en la planta de restaurantes del cetro comercial.

-Me da igual- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿El italiano mismo?- dijo señalando el que teníamos en frente de manera cansada.

-Vale- le contesté con el mismo gesto encaminándome hacía el local.

Una vez sentados y con nuestra orden hecha, Edward cruzo las manos sobre la mesa con la clara intención de comenzar con aquello. Solté un pequeño suspiro y me preparé para la que se avecinaba.

-Bella, necesito que esto salga bien- empezó con un tono solemne que me hizo soltar una carcajada que, por su expresión, no le sentó nada bien. –Hablo en serio. Empieza a tomártelo tú también así-.

-¿Perdona?- la última frase desató a la bestia. –Edward, estoy mintiendo, por ti- dije señalándole. –No te debo nada. Más en serio que yo no te lo estás tomando tu-.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Qué es lo que creen que estamos haciendo mal? No lo entiendo-.

-¿Nunca has tenido una relación de verdad, no? Que no esté basada única y exclusivamente en el sexo digo-.

-No- dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. –Solo traen problemas. Mira esta, es de mentira y ya me está causando más dolores de cabeza que todas las anteriores juntas-.

-Es… todo Edward- dije intentando explicárselo justo mientras dejaban nuestras pizzas en el centro de la mesa. –Es la manera de hablar, de mirarse. No te voy a decir que sea una experta en eso, pero no podría imaginar que mi novio, no me cogiese de la mano, no me hiciese reír o… o mirase a otras tías mientras está conmigo- dije dándole una colleja para que me prestase atención. ¡Impresionante! Estaba totalmente embobado con dos rubias que acababan de pasar delante de la cristalera junto a nuestra mesa, y le saludaban descaradamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo como si no supiese que estaba haciendo mal.

-¡Edward! ¡Te has quedado mirándolas embobado! ¡Te faltaba el babero!-.

-¿Y? esto es de mentira Bella. Puedo…-.

-Oh, oh, no. Ni lo sueñes. No es de verdad, pero eso se queda entre nosotros. Ni se te ocurra ligar, y mucho menos tirarte a cualquier chica de la zona Edward-.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿No estarás celosa, no?-.

-Eres idiota- dije como confirmación de un hecho. –Este sitio es pequeño Edward. Cual estupidez que haga puede llegar fácilmente a oídos de tus padres. O de los míos. O peor, lo pueden ver-.

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿No puedo ya ni ligar a gusto?-.

-Puedes hacerlo con cualquier chica que te dé la gana. Siempre y cuando no sea de aquí. Aquí, te tendrás que conformar conmigo. Y sabes bastante bien los límites- dije empezando a comer. No iba a dejar que una comida deliciosa se enfriase por Edward. Ni de broma.

-Joder. Esas dos rubias…- dijo girando la cabeza para ver si las conseguía volver a ver.

-Mantenla en tus pantalones Edward. No debe ser tan difícil- dije orgullosa de mi humor. Y esperaba que aquello le tocase el ego.

-Ja- dije siguiendo el juego. ¿Me seguía el juego? Entonces es que le había ofendido. –No sabes de lo que hablas Bella. No tienes ni idea-.

-Guau. Tienes una confianza en ti mismo que sobrepasa tus posibilidades-.

-Me he ganado esa confianza a pulso. Créeme-.

-Lo que tu digas-.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- dijo limpiándose la boca y haciendo un amago de levantarse.

-La última vez que lo comprobé, yo era demasiado poca cosa para ti. Y tú eres demasiado poco para mi Edward-.

-¿Demasiado poco? Nena, te repito que no sabes de lo que estás hablando-.

-Deja de llamarme nena, es horroroso. Elige otro nombre para llamarme, en serio, no entiendo como a la gente le puede gustar que la llamen así-.

-Pero si os encanta a todas- dijo ofendido. –Es mi marca. Por donde paso…-.

-Es asqueroso. Y no, no nos gusta. Lo que pasa que a lo mejor les duele hacerte daño diciéndote que no, o les asusta-.

-¿Y por qué? Simplemente me lo dicen y no se lo llamo…-.

-O las mandas a paseo Edward. Que tú no quieras nada serio con ellas no quiere decir que ellas contigo solo quieran un revolcón rápido. ¿Sabes lo que es la empatía? Te resultaría un ejercicio muy útil de vez en cuando-.

-Ja, ja, ja- dijo separando las sílabas. –Yo solo puedo prometer que lo intentaré un poco más para que esto funcione, ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora cuando salgamos te daré la mano, para que no te asustes, y sonreiré mucho. ¿Es esa la actitud?-.

-No está mal Edward. Nada mal- dije sorprendida.

Pagamos la cuenta y tal como me avisó me cogió la mano para volver al coche.

-¿Debería haber pagado yo la cuenta?- dijo antes de ponernos en marcha. –Digo, como tu novio—dijo esto haciendo las comillas con las manos, -¿no es lo que suelen hacer?-.

-No hace falta que lo hagas conmigo. Puedo pagármelo, y no somos nada asique…-.

-La próxima pago yo- dijo terminando la conversación completamente convencido de ello.

Espera. ¿La próxima? ¿Cómo que la próxima?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Aun cuando había aparcado ya frente a su casa todavía seguía dándole vueltas a la frase: "la próxima pago yo". ¿Por qué querría salir otra vez conmigo? Ya habíamos hablado lo que teníamos que arreglar… más o menos.

Cuando entramos en la casa vi que estaban todos en el salón, supuse que viendo una película. Edward subió a la parte de arriba de la casa sin dirigirme ni la palabra.

No vi a Carlisle, pero si a Esme que acariciaba el pelo de Alice con delicadeza sin perder de vista la pantalla. Era bonito verlas, ese grado de confianza que no creo que jamás alcanzar con mi madre, no porque la quiera menos si no porque Esme… Esme era una de entre un millón. Y ni qué decir de Alice.

-Hola- salude en apenas un susurro para no distraer a los demás. Esme se giró para sonreírme pero sin decir nada.

-¿Dónde habéis estado?- preguntó Alice también susurrando. Era raro mantener esta conversación con Esme al lado. No porque fuese la madre de Alice, si no porque lo era también de Edward.

-En Port Ángeles. Hemos estado tomando algo y hablando- contesté brevemente.

-¿Hablando?- repitió extrañada. Y pensándolo bien, era extraño.

-Si Alice, hablando-. Dios mío, lo que debía estar pensado Esme de mi…

-Bella- me dijo al oído después de un rato Esme, -no te he preparado la cama en la habitación de Alice. Supuse que dormirías con Edward. ¿Está bien así?- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Podía abrirse la tierra a mis pies y engullirme? Menos mal que la habitación estaba a oscuras y no podía ver que mi cara en ese momento era más parecido a un tomate que a mi propia cara. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Alice? O peor, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Edward?

-Esta bien Esme, pero no quiero incomodaros, puedo dormir con Alice como siempre sin…-.

-No pasa nada Bella. Todos somos adultos- vi como Alice se tapaba la boca para disimular su risa, aunque solo yo sabía que estaba escuchando la conversación. Mañana sería el hazmerreír de todo el grupo. –Estoy muy feliz de que estés con mi hijo. No me imagino una mejor persona para él-.

-Gracias Esme- dije con un nudo en la garganta y la boca completamente seca. Era un milagro que pudiese hablar. –Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada. Hasta mañana- me despedí un poco más alto para que todos pudiesen oírme. Escuché unos cuantos balbuceos y salí de allí dirección a la habitación de Edward. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle yo esto?

Subí las escaleras todo lo despacio que pude y arrastrando mis pies pensando cómo iba a explicarle la situación. Aunque tampoco teníamos otra opción, es decir, no me podía dejar durmiendo en el pasillo ni nada parecido… ¿no?

Toque su puerta lentamente y respirando con dificultad. ¿Por qué? Era Edward y era su mentira. Que asumiera las consecuencias… ¿Pero porque siempre yo y siempre lios para mi? ¿Por qué?

La puerta se abrió y apareció Edward con unos pantalones de pijama y sin camiseta. Sin camiseta. Madre mía, podía no soportarle pero estaba claro que tenía futuro como modelo y que su seguridad estaba basada en hechos, en concreto, en unos abdominales definidos a la perfección. ¡Bella, vista arriba! ¡Y cierra la boca! ¡Háblale!

-Edward- dije como si me despertase de repente esperando que no hubiese notado mi súbito embobamiento.

-Bella- dijo más despacio. -¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo burlándose de mi.

-No estoy para juegos Edward- dije volviendo a la realidad, donde su arrogancia ganaba por goleada a su apariencia. –Necesitamos hablar- dije bajito, aunque sabía que no había nadie cerca que pudiese oírnos.

-Venimos de estar dos horas hablando. ¿Todavía necesitas más de mí?-.

-Estúpido- dije dándole en el pecho. –Esme no ha preparado la habitación de Alice porque pensaba que iba a dormir aquí-.

-Bueno, pues dile que no vas a dormir aquí-.

-Oh no. Si no quieres que duerma aquí vas a decírselo tu- contesté dándole esta vez solo con un dedo en el pecho. –Vas a ir y a decirle: "oye mamá. Si estoy saliendo con Bella y la quiero mucho, pero no pienso dormir con ella". ¿Qué te parece? ¿Creíble?- termine cruzándome de brazos y poniéndole la sonrisa más falsa que pude.

-Eh…- empezó a pasarse con nervios una mano por el pelo. –Entra- dijo de repente cogiéndome del brazo y arrastrándome de dentro. –Esto no está planeado. Pensaba salir esta noche-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Sí, he quedado con… con una. No tienes que saber quién es-.

-Lo primero, no soy una novia a la que tienes que engañar y ocultarle nada. Y segundo, pero más importante, ¿ha servido de algo la charla de hoy? Edward, nada de chicas de la zona. ¡Joder! No sé ni para que me esfuerzo contigo… ni yo ni nadie-.

-¡Deja de juzgarme! He quedado, y pienso ir. Como bien dices no eres nada mío…-.

-La última vez que te lo digo. ¿Quieres seguir disfrutando de esta habitación? Deja de ser tan idiota y aguanta 4 meses. Créeme, lo voy a pasar yo peor que tu-.

-Aggggggg, de acuerdo- dijo tirándose del pelo esta vez con fuerza. –Te quedas a aquí, la cama es suficientemente grande para los dos, ni nos tocaremos-.

-Puedo dormir en el sofá- dije señalando el sofá negro que tenía justo debajo de un enorme ventanal. Parecía cómodo.

-Soy un arrogante idiota Bella, y puede que no sepa tratar a una mujer adecuadamente a veces. Pero no permitiré que duermas en un sofá cuando tengo una cama. Toma- dijo tirándome una camiseta de su armario. -¿Algo más bonito que dormir con la ropa de tu chico?-.

-Tengo pijamas en la maleta-.

-Ponte eso, es más creíble. Créeme- dijo diciendo lo mismo que yo le había dicho antes. –Coge lo que necesites de esa maleta… o mejor tráela aquí-.

Salí de la habitación con la camiseta en la mano y volví a ella en menos de un minuto. Solo quería dormir y olvidar ese día, y peor aún, prepararme para el siguiente.

Entre en el cuarto de baño y me cambie rápidamente, me lave los dientes y me cogí una coleta para que mi pelo no se enredase. Bastante humillante era la situación, como para que encima al día siguiente mi pelo pareciese un nido de cigüeñas más que una melena castaña.

Miré un momento la camiseta que me había prestado y no pude evitar sonreír. El logo de Muse cubría toda la parte delantera y por detrás todas las fechas de su gira por Estados Unidos. Todos habíamos ido el año pasado al concierto que el grupo ofreció e Seattle, y fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Al salir me encontré con una imagen que nunca creí volver a ver, y no pude callarme mi sorpresa.

-¿Estás leyendo?- dije asombrada viéndole tumbado en la cama con un libro.

-Si Bella, se leer y a veces, leo-.

-Uau. ¿En qué lado duermes?-.

-En este. ¿Te importa? ¿Prefieres dormir tu aquí?-.

-No, es tu cama. A mí me da igual- dije metiéndome cuidadosamente intentando que no se me viese nada cuando la camiseta se me subiese. –Bonita camiseta- dije señalándosela y sonriendo. Curiosamente, el me la devolvió.

-Sí, me trae grandes recuerdos. ¿Te acuerdas…?-.

Y por sorprendente que parezca, así empezó una noche… inolvidable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

-¿Te acuerdas cuando Alice casi se desmaya porque pensó que el cantante le había guiñado un ojo? Te juro que pensé que tenía una hermana de 14 años… otra vez. Todavía me dan escalofríos de pensarlo-.

-Si- dije sin poder evitar reír. –Estuvo hablando de ello 2 meses sin parar. No sé cómo Jasper la puso soportar. "Jasper guíñame el ojo. No ese no, el otro. No así no, tienes que sonreír"- dije intentando imitar su voz. Logré sacar una gran carcajada a Edward. -¿Qué lees?- le pregunté cuando la curiosidad me invadió.

-Oh, es solo un viejo libro- dijo marcando la página y cerrándolo. –Es de poemas. Debía tener como 15 años cuando me lo compré. Cuando todavía creía que ser un romántico era lo que funcionaba-.

-¿No crees que lo romántico funcione?-.

-Al final no-.

-Te equivocas. Ser romántico te da muchos puntos. Pero tienes que saber ser romántico. Eso es lo difícil-.

-Ah, ¿qué hay muchas maneras de ser romántico?- me preguntó mientras yo asentía con la cabeza. –Ilumíname-.

-No- dije riendo. –No te voy a dar el trabajo hecho, eso no tiene ningún mérito. Pero ser romántico no consiste solo el dar flores y bombones a las chicas, va un poquito más allá. Esas cosas están demasiado vistas, y aunque con algunas funcionan… están demasiado vistas- concluí.

-Deberíais venir con libro de instrucciones. En serio-.

-¿Por qué? No somos tan complicadas. No puedo hablar por todas, porque hay algunas a las que ni yo entiendo. Pero no somos una especie desconocida Edward. De hecho, muchos nos conocéis mejor que nosotras mismas-.

-¿Estás hablando de los ginecólogos?-.

-¡Edward!- dije dándole en el brazo, aunque ninguno de los dos podíamos parar de reír.

-Si alguien ha escuchado eso, va a pensar que soy realmente bueno-.

-Mhhhhhhhhhh siempre vuelves las conversaciones a ese tema. Eso no es romántico-.

-Pero funciona-.

-Con algunas. Las que no darían ni para una página en ese libro de instrucciones-.

-En eso tienes razón- dijo haciendo que chocase mi puño con el suyo. Como si fuéramos colegas, vaya.

-Simplemente para nosotras el sexo no lo es todo. Es importante, está claro, pero las que queremos algo más no basamos todo en eso. Quiero decir, si la primera impresión que te da el chico es que quiere tenerte en su cama esa misma noche, y tú quieres algo serio, al final, no terminará en nada para ninguno de los dos-.

-Bella, créeme, como hombre que soy, todos queremos lo mismo desde el segundo 1. Siento desilusionarte pero…-.

-No escuchas. No estoy diciendo que no queráis. Estoy diciendo que no lo mostréis. Esforzaros-.

-¿Cuántas relaciones has tenido Bella?-.

-2- le contesté. La verdad es que no me apetecía que Edward indagara en mi vida privada, pero estábamos teniendo un rato tan agradable que no pude callarme. –Un año más o menos cada una-.

-¿Ellos te entendían de la manera que tú pides?-.

-A veces sí. A veces no. Es complicado. Al principio parece que sí, luego ves que no, luego prefieres darle una oportunidad, te lo demuestra una vez si otras no… relaciones- dije levantando mis manos en un signo de incomprensión. –En eso, nadie tiene una fórmula para que funcione. ¿Y qué hay de ti Edward? ¿Cuántas relaciones?-.

-Creo que la que más me duró fue con una chica cuando tenía 18 años. 3 semanas- contestó haciendo el gesto de la victoria. –Del número perdí la cuenta hace años-.

-Uau. ¿Con alguna de ellas aplicaste eso?- dije señalando el libro.

-Tenía 15 años Bella. Ni siquiera entendía lo que decían-.

-¿Y lo entiendes ahora?-.

-No. Hablan de amor, y yo no sé lo que es eso-.

-Esta conversación empieza a ser demasiado profunda- dije colocándome un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja y tapándome la cara con la mano. ¿Por qué hablaba con él de estas cosas? Lo más íntimo que habíamos intercambiado hasta ahora en una conversación era que qué nos apetecía de cenar.

-Si- dijo él, que parecía igualmente avergonzado. –Oye, ¿te apetece ir mañana a algún sitio? No sé, a patinar o…-.

-Edward, entiendo que no te agrade, pero querer matarme, intentarlo o incluso conseguirlo, es delito-.

-Cierto, torpe como estilo de vida. Perdón. No sé, dime algo, no me apetece estar en casa todo el día aguantando las miradas y comentarios de todo el mundo-.

-¿Y te apetece estar conmigo?- pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Ya se. Cine. Todo el mundo callado y mirando lo película. Así nadie se tiene que soportar mutuamente- dijo sonriendo irónicamente y trayendo de vuelta el Edward más idiota.

-Perfecto. Pero elijo yo-.

-¡No! Vale, pero por favor, nada cursi…-.

-Elegiré lo que me apetezca Edward- ahora era yo la que le sonreía con una inocencia claramente fingida mientras me tapaba con las sábanas y me metía en la cama. –Buenas noches Edward-.

-Buenas noches- soltó en un bufido costándose al lado opuesto de la cama y apagando la luz.

Una vez a oscuras me moví un poco para ponerme más cómoda y no pude evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa.

-¡Ah!- dije sentándome de repente. –Tienes los pies helados Edward- dije cuando Edward volvió a encender la luz y me miraba con cara de sorpresa.

-Odio dormir con calcetines- me dijo como si se intentase disculpar.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando unos segundos hasta que estallamos en carcajadas. Eras altas horas de la noche pero parecía no importarnos. De hecho, ni siquiera pensamos en los demás en ese momento.

-No me vuelvas a tocar- dije advirtiéndole de manera graciosa.

-¡Pero si has sido tú la que te has movido!- contestó sin poder parar de reír.

-Estaba al borde de la cama, y tus pies ocupaban mi espacio. Tú culpa-.

-¿Qué? No, yo llevaba así un rato y nadie se había quejado hasta que tú te moviste- dijo enfatizando la palabra "tú".

-Vale. Entonces puedo moverme libremente por ella mientras no toque a nadie, ¿no? Peeeeeeeefecto- dije empezando a dar vueltas por la cama sin llegar a tocarle. Me quedaba a penas a unos milímetros de él, pero hasta ahí.

-¿Quieres jugar?-.

-¿Cómo?- dije parando de reír y quedándome frente a él. "Demasiado cerca" pensé.

-Creo recordar que odiabas las cosquillas…-.

-No Edward, no- dije moviéndome rápidamente a mi lado de la cama. Ahora era demasiado tarde porque tenía a Edward encima de mí atacando mi barriga con sus manos. Y yo solo podía gritar de risa y desesperación para que parase.

-Para, para, para. Edward por favor- le pedía casi sin aliento ya revolviéndome entre sus piernas.

-Shhh- dijo tapándome la boca mientras reía y seguía con las cosquillas. –Vas a hacer que piensen otra cosa- dijo quitándose mientras yo recuperaba el aire.

-Idiota- dije dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Quieres dar tú las explicaciones oportunas mañana?- dijo medio empujándome delicadamente mientras nos salía una risa nerviosa a los dos en la cara.

-Quiero dormir. Y volver a respirar bien- dije mientras otro ataque de risa volvía a mí.

-Buenas noches Bella- dijo tocándome cariñosamente la cabeza y apagando la luz.

Esa vez los dos nos metimos en la cama, cada uno a su lado, sin tocarnos.

Era raro, una noche con Edward, donde no hubo peleas, hubo… risas. Solo risas, muchas, sinceras.

Sí, era una noche inolvidable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

La luz que dejaba pasar la ventana me despertó dándome directamente en los ojos. Moví el brazo para que la claridad no me diese de pleno, porque no tenía todavía ninguna intención de moverme, mucho menos de levantarme.

Pero algo me resultó extraño, y es que yo nunca había despertado en esa habitación. Nunca… ¡¿Dónde estaba?!

Me senté rápidamente en contra de mi voluntad y miré a mi alrededor. Respiré con alivio cuando recordé los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Esta era la habitación de Edward. Pero, ¿Dónde estaba él? No salía ningún ruido de su baño, y desde luego no en el dormitorio. Cogí mi móvil para ver la hora, y eso terminó de despertarme. ¡Las 11 de la mañana! ¡Yo jamás había dormido tanto! A no ser que la noche anterior hubiese estado de fiesta…

Cogí rápidamente unos pantalones cortos de mi pijama y baje a la planta baja, donde pude ver que estaban todos reunidos, menos Carlisle y Esme, pues aunque fuese sábado, solían pasarse por sus respectivos trabajos.

-Buenos días- dije sin reconocer ni mi propia voz. A pesar de haber dormido muchísimo, todavía seguía agotada, y no sé de qué.

-Buenos días dormilona- me saludó Rose con un pequeño abrazo, mientras yo me dirigía a la cocina a prepararme algo de desayunar.

-Buenos días Bella, ¿qué tal anoche?- me preguntó Emmet cuando yo estaba de espaldas, lo que me permitió poner una cara extraña sin que nadie me viese.

-Bien, ¿por?- dije, aunque en esos momentos me encantaría ver la cara de Edward ante mi contestación.

-Oh nada, solo que ayer escuchamos ruidos, más bien nombres, te levantas tarde. Sí, has tenido que pasar una muy noche-.

-No es lo que insinúas Emmet- contestó Edward antes de que yo pudiese responderle. La preparación de mi desayuno era más importante que contestar sus tonterías.

-No- dijo Jacob alargando la palabra excesivamente. –Porque no es para anda lo que parece- aunque su tono era totalmente diferente al de Emmet, el suyo era… serio, de reproche. No bromeaba. Eso hizo que me enfadase considerablemente. ¿Quién creía que era yo?

-Jamás me acostaría con Bella, Jacob. Toda para ti- dijo con una sonrisita burlona. Estaba disfrutando aquello. Ahora mi furia se dividía entre los dos. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-Eres tan imbécil Edward- respondió Jacob girándose hacía el con actitud desafiante.

-Ten cuidado. Estás en mi casa y no tendría ningún problema en…-.

-¡Basta!- grité visto que ninguno parecía tener intención de parar eso. Y tenía mucha pinta de acabar mal si seguían por ese camino. –Habéis conseguido joderme el día en un tiempo record-.

-Bella- susurró Seth intentando cogerme del brazo mientras salía de allí. Se lo aparté de mala forma aunque no era mi intención. Le pediría disculpas luego.

Subí y me cambié de ropa lo más rápido que pude. ¡Mierda! Al final no había desayunado, y tenía mucha hambre.

-Alice, ¿me dejas tu coche?- dije cuando aparecí en la planta de abajo cortando una discusión de todos contra todos, probablemente sobre mí, que se desarrollaba entre susurros.

-Bella, puedo…-.

-No Alice, quiero ir sola. ¿Me va a dejar alguien el coche o me voy caminando?- estaba enfadada, muchísimo, y seguir encerrada en esa casa solo incrementaba aquello.

-Toma- dijo sacándolas de su bolsillo y tirándomelas.

-Ten cuidado, por favor- dijo Jasper detrás de ella.

-Lo tendré- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque no real.

Encendí el motor del Porche amarillo y cogí la carretera en menos de un minuto. Odiaba la velocidad al volante, pero entre que el coche de Alice era demasiado fácil de conducir y que tenía prisa por salir de allí rápido, al final era el punto menos importante del día.

Como era lógico, tardé menos de lo normal en llegar hasta Port Ángeles. Aparqué en el parking del centro comercial y me dirigí al primer establecimiento que vi para desayunar.

Estaba segura que desde fuera era patético mirarme. Sola, con un montón de comida delante de mí mientras la devoraba sin miramientos, y enfadada, aunque probablemente a los demás les pareciese que estaba triste. Que también lo estaba.

Me permití el lujo de quedarme un rato más sentada escuchando música. Cuando vi que la camarera empezaba a mirarme mal pagué mi cuenta y salí a caminar por la ciudad.

Aquella situación… Llevaba menos de dos días con ella y ya me superaba. Además de crear conflictos, algo que detestaba profundamente, más si eran entre amigos. Aunque Edward no era considerado como tal, pero no me gustaba. Y odiaba que sus opiniones influyesen tanto en mí. ¿Qué más me daba que no tuviese un interés sexual por mí? ¡Yo tampoco quería! Pero no creo que a nadie le gustase escuchar que era tan poco apetecible sexualmente para alguien…

Y luego estaba Jacob. Odiaba a Edward, y a la menor oportunidad le atacaba verbalmente. Y me fastidiaba que siempre fuese yo la excusa para empezar las provocaciones. Cuando apenas éramos unos adolescentes Jake mostró cierto interés en mí, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue diluyendo hasta volver a ser Jacob y Bella, grandes amigos. No quería ni imaginarme que fuese por eso… no, ni de broma.

Y luego estaba los demás, cada uno con su estilo. Unos pasaban, otros presionaban, otros bromeaban constantemente.

Mi cabeza iba a explotar.

Me di cuenta de que estaba en un parque, uno donde nunca antes había estado. Me senté en un banco quedando delante de mí un lago lleno de patos. Compré comida y empecé a tirársela.

Estaba realmente lejos del centro comercial. Debía haber andado bastante tiempo, pero nadie esperaba por mí en casa, asique deseché ese pensamiento rápidamente. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para mi… y para los patos. Aunque ese pensamiento sonó como si fuese una vieja solitaria cuya máxima preocupación en la vida son sus decenas de gatos. Me reí de mi misma ante tal pensamiento.

-¿Divertido?- escuché una voz a mi lado, pero con los cascos era imposible distinguirla. Al girar mi cabeza, mi cara cambió completamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté quitándome los cascos. -¿Cómo me has encontrado?-.

-Si te digo la verdad, llevó buscándote 2 horas. Pensaba que todavía me quedaban unas cuantas más. Casualidad supongo-.

-No me has contestado al que haces aquí, Edward-. Era, realmente, a la única persona que no esperaba ver ni de cerca.

-Creo recordar que hoy teníamos una cita- dijo cogiendo un poco de la comida y tirándosela también a los patos.

-Ya, seguro que esa es la razón-.

-También quería pedirte disculpas… en nombre de todos. Creo que todos tenemos un problema sobre cuando parar ciertas bromas-.

-Si solo fuese ese el problema- dije suspirando. –Sois una panda de imbéciles. Los dos- dije por fin aliviada.

-Sí, te concedo eso. No… no soy muy sociable Bella, o por lo menos no cuando se trata de amistades, y menos en cuanto a fingir tener una novia. Simplemente no se-.

-Tampoco te esfuerzas por intentarlo Edward. Es agotador-.

-Sí, pero parece que esto va funcionando, ¿no? Digo, llevamos dos conversaciones increíblemente normales. Hasta agradables-.

-Demasiado bueno-.

-Eso también te lo concedo. Está siendo muy bueno-.

-No quiero hablar más de esto. Me debes una cita. Cine. Quiero llorar con una película- dije poniéndome de pie.

-En otra situación te llevaría la contraria. Pero hoy te lo mereces. Ven el coche está por aquí- dijo cogiéndome la mano y llevándome por un camino.

No deje de ver esas dos manos unidas y de pensar, con auténtico terror, lo bien que se podían llegar a ver juntas.

Retiré rápidamente ese pensamiento nada más ver su Audi, y nos dirigimos por segundo día consecutivo a una cita en el mismo sitio.

Mi preocupación era ahora, lo rápido que arreglaba los problemas con Edward. Se sentía natural volver al camino de la normalidad con él. Y eso, jamás me había pasado con nadie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Llegamos a casa tarde, y no fue hasta que aparcamos cada uno con nuestro coche frente a la casa que me di cuenta de que mi móvil no tenía batería.

Habíamos pasado una tarde extrañamente divertida. Al final, viendo una cara de sufrimiento imposible, decidí que mejor una partida de bolos que una película. Presiento que me dejó ganar, porque no se puede ser tan malo jugando a los bolos, pero se lo agradezco solo interiormente.

Había descubierto a otro Edward, como si dentro de ese arrogante e idiota hubiese un chico de 21 años normal. Con ganas de pasárselo bien sin necesidad de dar que hablar. Era una charla que me gustaría tener con él por su bien, el de Alice, y porque no, el del grupo. Pero no era el momento.

Abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar primero con una sonrisa sincera que le devolví rápidamente. Antes de que la cerrase Alice estaba con los brazos en jarras en frente mío.

-¿Dónde diablos os habéis metido?- tenía una furia contenida y podía jurar que lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hemos estado en Port Ángeles. Mi móvil se quedó con batería- dije sacándolo y demostrándoselo.

-A mí se me olvidó aquí- dijo Edward cuando la mirada de su hermana cambio de uno a otro.

-Eres un inconsciente. Podía haber llamado desde una cabina, irte a un ciber y mandar un mail. ¡Algo!- le recriminó Emmet casi chillando.

-Pides demasiado- dijo con aparente tranquilidad Jacob, que estaba detrás de todos.

-¿Vais a empezar otra vez?- dije volviendo a cortar la discusión de preescolar que se estaba produciendo, por segunda vez en un mismo día, ante mis narices. –Edward no ha hecho nada malo. Fui yo la que me fui y tendría que haber sido yo la que os tendría que haber avisado. Dejadle en paz-.

-Bella, te podía haber pasado cualquier cosa y nosotros…- empezó Jacob acercándose. Creo que mi mirada le dijo que no era buena idea.

-A él también. Por cierto, he pasado una tarde increíble. Estoy mucho mejor. Gracias por preguntar. ¡¿Qué tal vuestro día?!- la última frase la dije furiosa y con un tono más alto de lo puramente formal. Me abrí paso entre el grupo y subí corriendo las escaleras. No creo que nadie se atreva a seguirme.

Con todo mi mal humor me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. No quería pensar, solo quería dejar mi mente en blanco y dormir, dormir mucho. Sabía que al día siguiente debía disculpas y muchas explicaciones, pero no era el momento de pensar en ellas porque entonces serían ellos los que me las tendrían que dar a mí. Una Bella enfadada era algo que no le gustaría ver a nadie.

-Bella, Bella- escuché un susurro lejano mientras me mecían lentamente. –Bella- repetía. Abrí los ojos preguntándome quien osaba interrumpir mi sueño. Era él.

-¿Edward?- dije frotándome los ojos. Solo la lamparita de noche de la mesilla iluminaba la habitación. -¡Mierda!- dije dándome cuenta. Era su habitación. Ni siquiera me había planteado la posibilidad (real) de que no quisiese verme allí. –Lo siento- dije saliendo de la cama, -estaba enfadada y… no sé porque he terminado aquí Edward. Perdón, ya me voy…-.

-Bella- dijo parándome mientras me cogía del brazo y me dedicaba una sonrisa amable. ¿Por qué me sonreía tanto? –No me importa. Solo quería saber que tal estás-.

-¿Yo?-.

-Claro-.

-Eh… Cansada. Con sueño- dije. Pero vi que su expresión no concordaba con mis respuestas. -¡Ah!- dije recordándolo mientras las sensaciones volvían a mí. –Por lo de antes. Enfadada, con ellos y conmigo. ¿Qué tal? Siento que las culpas volasen a ti directamente-.

-Gracias por defenderme- dijo señalando la cama para que volviese a ella. Un gesto que le agradecí internamente de manera infinita. –Si mis padres hubiesen estado en casa me hubiesen matado por creer que te trataba mal- dijo dándome la espalda y quitándose la ropa para ponerse un pantalón de chándal y entrar conmigo a la cama. –No tenías por qué haberlo hecho-.

-Sí. No me gustan las injusticias. Quiero decir, si la culpa es mía tengo que hacerme responsable de mis actos. Tu solo intentaste cuidar de mi… o algo así. Y te lo agradezco de verdad. Ha sido una tarde genial Edward-.

-Si- dijo el sonriendo. –Eres… Eres diferente a lo que pensaba. Además de la ironía tienes una gracia natural Bella-.

-Uau- dije sin cortarme sorprendida. –Gr… Gracias- ¿Por qué me estaba poniendo nerviosa? –Tú también Edward. A veces eres solamente un chico de 21 años del montón. Y créeme, es bueno saber que existe. Buenas noches- dijo tumbándome dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches Bella- me contestó haciendo el mismo gesto de la noche pasada, una suave caricia en la cabeza, antes de que se apagase la luz.

La mañana siguiente fue diferente. Fui yo la primera en levantarme. Era temprano y no quise despertarle asique con cuidado cogí mis cosas y salí de allí. Me preparé en uno de los baños y bajé a desayunar, encontrándome en la cocina con Alice y Rose, que tan pronto me vieron se giraron esperando mi reacción.

-Buenos días chicas- dije con naturalidad. Ya no sentía la rabia de la noche anterior, sabía que necesitaba reposar los acontecimientos para poder ver toda la situación con perspectiva. Ahora solo tenía necesidad de charlar, sobre todo con ellas, y aclarar muchas cosas.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Rose.

-Mejor- dije girando mi cabeza y sonriendo delicadamente, lo que hizo que ambas sonriesen a su vez viendo que aquello, a lo mejor, no iba a ser tan malo como imaginaban.

Cuando me senté en la barra en frente de ellas con mi desayuno, sabía que iba a comenzar una charla larga.

-Bella, perdón por lo de…- empezó Alice como si llevase callando aquello por años. Yo me limité a hacerle un gesto con la mano para que no siguiese por ese camino. Y pareció funcionar, porque se calló.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Tú tenía culpa y vosotros lo empeorasteis. Ya está. Solo quiero olvidar el tema-.

-Pero es que Edward…- quiso seguir. Y yo no quería que siguiese por ese camino. No por uno donde Edward terminaba mal.

-Edward se portó increíblemente bien conmigo. No tiene culpa de nada. En serio chicas, solo hicimos lo que nos pedisteis. Hablamos, nos divertimos y pasamos una buena tarde juntos. Lo está intentando. Dadle una oportunidad. Lo está haciendo bien-.

-¿Estás bien Bella? Estás hablando bien de Edward- dijo Rosalie riendo, y no pude evitar imitarla.

-Eso creo- dije tomando un sorbo de mi café. –No sé, simplemente por ahora a cumplido lo que prometió. No quiero más discusiones por su culpa, porque no tiene ninguna-.

-Ya, es lo que les dije ayer a todos- dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero a Jake no termina de convencerle este asunto. No sé qué le pasa-.

-También me he dado cuenta- asique parece que por ahora no estoy del todo loca. -Creo que tengo que hablar con él el privado. Estuve pensando ayer- si estábamos sincerándonos, que mejor que decir aquello en voz alta, -¿os acordáis hace años, cuando me dijo que…?-. ni siquiera podía ponerlo en voz alta. Aunque gracias a su afirmación con la cabeza no hizo falta. –No creo que haya vuelto a eso, ¿no?- Jacob enamorado de mí. El problema que me faltaba.

-Yo no lo descartaría- dijo Alice en un susurro con cara de pena. Si fuese cierto, todos sabíamos el resultado del problema. Jacob se alejaría de todos porque yo jamás podría decirle que si a algo como eso. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Buenos días- dijo Edward saludando al entrar en la cocina pasándose la mano por el pelo y vistiendo tal y como se había caído de la cama. ¡Una camiseta por favor! –Hola- me dijo especialmente a mí con su sonrisa poniendo su mano para que la chocase. Y lo hice. ¡Lo hice! ¿Qué…?

-Hola Edward- dijo tímidamente Alice frente a él. Todos allí sabíamos que esperaba. Y no tardo en abrazar a su hermano como señal de disculpa. Lo sorprendente fue que Edward se lo devolvió, lo que hizo que Rose y yo nos quedásemos completamente perplejas. Él jamás la abrazaba, una mano en la espalda, un par de palmaditas y ya. Pero… Pero eso era un abrazo. Y de los largos.

-¿Habéis desayunado ya?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la nevera. Nosotras afirmamos con la cabeza ligeramente todavía asombradas de la demostración pública de afecto de Edward a Alice.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- me dijo está al oído bajito con una emoción difícil de explicar.

-¿Yo?- dije moviendo la boca pero sin articular ningún sonido. –Nada-.

-Hola a todos- dijeron los 4 que faltaban entrando a la cocina. Otros cuatro igual… ¡Camisetas para todos, por favor!

-Hola Bella- dijo Emmet a mi lado.

-Hola oso- le contesté con una sonrisa. El besó la parte superior de mi cabeza y sonrió sabiendo que todo estaba olvidado.

-Bella, luego quiero hablar contigo, ¿vale?- me dijo Jacob para que solo yo pudiese oírlo.

-Claro- le contesté en un susurro. Pero ya estaba nerviosa, y toda clase de posibilidades pasaban por mi cabeza, a cada cual, menos deseable. ¿Qué quería Jacob que no me pudiese decir en frente de todos? Oh Dios, por favor, que solo sea una tontería, por favor…

-Bella- me dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado chascando sus dedos en frente de mi cara. -¿Dónde estabas?-.

-En mi mundo- contesté tímidamente, pero no por ello con falta de sinceridad.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy antes de que nos vayamos?-.

-¿Te vienes a Seattle esta semana?-.

-Si. Pero por lo pronto, hoy- dijo dando con un dedo en la mesa y sonriendo mientras empezaba su desayuno.

Comenzamos una amena charla sobre las posibilidades de diversión sin la necesidad de salir de Forks, mientras los demás comenzaban sus propias conversaciones. Era como una pequeña burbuja divertida y agradable donde me estaba empezando a gustar el estar.

Pero la sombra de mi conversación pendiente con Jacob no dejaba de perseguirme.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

-¿Querías verme?- dije asomando la cabeza por la puerta del salón.

Sabía que estaba solo y era el momento de afrontar lo que fuera que el necesitase aclarar.

-Oh, ahí estás- dijo girando su cabeza pero sin mostrar ningún signo de entusiasmo.

Jake no era así, y no me gustaba ver esa parte de él. Entre cerrando la puerta y me senté a su lado. En circunstancias normales, él me hubiese pasado un brazo por mis hombros, o yo hubiese cogido su mano y hubiésemos empezado algún juego, pero no parecía ser el momento, casi, ni de mirarse.

-Querías hablar conmigo- empecé para derretir un poco el hielo.

-Si- dijo sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de sus manos, que estaban en sus piernas y parecían ser mucho más interesantes que yo. –No has tenido tiempo en todo el fin de semana para mí-.

-Jake, no he tenido tiempo para nadie realmente. Ha sido complicado-.

-Si lo has tenido para él-.

-Lo de ayer no fue mi culpa. Él apareció y… ya está-. ¿Cómo se explicaba que había pasado más tiempo con Edward que con Jake solo porque el primero fue quien decidió ir a buscarme? Eso desde luego podría poner a Jacob de muy mal humor, y era la última de mis intenciones. -¿Por eso estás así?

-No me gusta verte con él Bells- me dijo mirándome por fin. Pero para nada era una Jacob contento. –No me gusta todo ese rollo de novia y novio falso. Quiero que lo dejes-.

-¿Disculpa?- ¿disculpa? –Jake, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi tiempo-.

-¿Ah no? Y como amigo tuyo que soy, ¿qué es de mi incumbencia?- aquello estaba subiendo de tono. Cada vez me gustaba menos… -Creo que estás cometiendo un error, un error gravísimo Bella-.

-Jacob, eres mi amigo y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a darme tu opinión. Pero lo que no puedes hacer es obligarme a algo. Es salgo que siento que debo hacer… ya está-.

-Está quitándote tiempo que deberías pasar con tus verdaderos amigos-.

-Jacob, mi tiempo lo comparto con quien quiero compartirlo. Él no me quita de nada, porque él tampoco me obliga a hacer nada. ¿Por qué siempre le echas las culpas de todo? ¿Qué te ha hecho Edward?-.

-Es él quien está disfrutando de lo que quiero que sea mío Bella. Y antes era el capullo que solo sabía burlarse de lo que quería que fuera mío-.

-No Jacob- dije tapándome la cara con mis manos. Aquello empezaba a cobrar sentido. Y era justo lo que me imaginaba. No Jacob, él no…

-Estoy en esa delgada línea entre enamorarme o mantenerte como mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón- dijo con una sonrisa, que incluso sin verla, supe que no era verdadera. -Pero en ambas situaciones- a partir de ese momento la sonrisa se esfumó, -me enfada, me cabrea, que te haga sufrir Bella. Y mucho más que te aparte de nosotros. No lo soporto-.

-Él- dije enfatizando de nuevo la palabra, -no me aparta de nadie. Jacob, nadie me podría apartar jamás de vosotros. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Sois mis hermanos, todos. Os quiero como a mi familia. Que durante 3 días no pase las 24 horas con vosotros no significa que os quiera menos eso es… eso casi me ofende- dije medio riéndome dándole una palmada en el brazo que le sacó una media sonrisa. –Jake, no quiero que te enamores de mí. Prométeme que no lo harás. Yo no soy tu chica, y lo sabes-.

-Lo sé- repitió mirándome. –Eres demasiado buena para alguien como yo. Y ya ni digamos para alguien como…-.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo- le dije señalándole con un gesto de advertencia divertido. –Ojalá encuentres pronto a esa chica que te haga feliz. Y si ves que esto cambia, solo… por favor, dímelo, lo solucionaremos juntos. Aunque sea un poquito doloroso. Pero juntos-.

-Hecho Bella- dijo abriéndome sus brazos esperando mi abrazo de vuelta, que no dude en devolverle.

-Es extraño- dijo Rose terminando de guardar su equipaje.

Una vez en casa, sabía que el interrogatorio era inevitable. Todos supieron que estábamos hablando cuando llego el momento de reunirnos todos y marcharnos.

-Sí. ¿Alguna os habíais dado cuenta de algo'- pregunté esperando no ser la única idiota que no vio un cambio de actitud en Jacob. Las dos negaron con la cabeza, y por alguna extraña razón, eso no me relajó ni un poquito. –Es solo que… No sé, no tengo ni idea de cómo ha podido pasar-.

-No creo que esto sea algo nuevo Bella- dijo Rose. –A lo mejor nadie ha visto nada raro últimamente, porque no es nuevo, ya viene de hace tiempo. Quizá lo que te dijo Jacob son sentimientos guardados-.

-A lo mejor ni siquiera fue totalmente sincero y está enamorado de ti Bella- concluyó Alice.

-¡No!- dije más intentando convencerme a mí que a las demás. –No está enamorado de mí. Me lo hubiese dicho… ¡Agggggggggg! Por cierto, ¿alguna sabe que le pasó a Edward? Ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra en el viaje de vuelta-.

-No. Pensamos que estaríais enfadados por algo que pasó en vuestra salida- dijo Alice extrañada.

-No- contesté. Habíamos estado toda la mañana dando un tranquilo paseo por las calles de Forks. Dado que a ninguno se nos ocurrió nada especialmente divertido, optamos por la opción más segura. Solo habíamos hablado de nuestros gustos personales, tanto de música, literatura, culinarios… De hecho fue sorprendente para ambos que tuviésemos ciertas cosas en común en todo aquello. –Es raro. Ya hablaré con él. Estoy teniendo demasiadas charlas estos días. ¡Quiero de vuelta mi tranquilidad!- dijo dando un grito saliendo de su habitación mientras escuchaba pequeñas risitas a mi espalda.

-_Oyes, ¿estás?- _le escribí un pequeño mensaje a Edward esperando su respuesta.

_-¿Qué quieres?-_ me contestó a los pocos minutos. Uau, que seco.

-_Solo saber que te pasaba para que no me hablases esta tarde-_. Si alguien podía ser poco comunicativa y aspera esa era yo. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba ahora?

-_A las 9 en el bar de la esquina_-.

¿Perdona? ¿Desde cuándo esa autoridad…? Ni de broma.

-_No. Ahora. ¿Estás en casa?-._

-_Si_-.

-_¿Solo?-_ lo último que quería era una discusión con público.

-_Si_-.

Sin soltar el móvil cogí las llaves de casa y me encamine a la puerta.

-Voy a salir un momento. Vuelvo enseguida- anuncié en voz alta.

-De acuerdo- me contestaron desde el final del pasillo. Sabía que no harían más preguntas. De hecho, es probable que estuvieran en medio de una peli demasiado romántica o de alguna tipo de sesión de belleza, asique cuanto más lejos estuviese, mucho mejor para mí.

En menos de un minuto estaba frente a su puerta llamando.

-¿Qué quieres Bella?-.

-Saber qué te pasa- dije pasando a la casa. No necesitaba invitación. Y mucho menos suya. -¿Qué ha pasado?-.

-Nada- dijo cruzando sus brazos con semejante respuesta.

-¿Nada? Edward, no estás así por nada. ¿He hecho algo? ¿Te ha pasado algo?- está última pregunta me preocupó de verdad.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Jacob en mi salón para que salieseis con esas sonrisas en la cara? Porque déjame decirte que si yo en Forks me tengo que abstener, tú también- me dijo en un tono que parecía tranquilo, pero muy mal disimulado. Ósea que era eso lo que pensaba… No pude evitar una pequeña risita que se me escapó antes de que me pudiese tapar la boca con la mano. -¿Te parece gracioso?-.

-¿Estás así por eso? ¿En serio crees que entre Jacob y yo puede haber… algo?-.

-Si- dijo sin ningún tipo de vacilación. –Por lo menos de su parte-.

-Ah, ahí está la diferencia. Edward, no te pediría nada que yo no estuviese dispuesta a compartir. Eso lo primero. Y después, ¡es Jacob! ¡Es como mi hermano! Jamás, por mi parte, iremos a más. Nunca, solo de pensarlo…-.

-No le gustaría oír eso- dijo con una risita de medio lado.

-Lo sé. Es de lo que estábamos hablando. ¡Pero no le digas que te dije nada! ¿Todo aclarado?-.

-Si-.

-Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo te tengo que dar yo a ti explicaciones de lo que hago con mis amigos?- pregunté en un tono mucho más amistoso dirigiéndome a la nevera para coger un refresco. -¿Quieres algo?-.

-Otros- dijo señalando lo que tenía yo en la mano. –Desde que tú me las pides a mí. Esto es una pareja. Necesitamos el fed-back- dijo haciendo un gesto señalándonos a los dos con claros tintes cómicos.

-Eres idiota- dije tirándose pero muerta de risa al igual que él, que además lo cogió al vuelo. ¡Idiota!

Era agradable tener estos momentos con él. Era nuevo para mi coger confianza en la gente, pero mis amigos los tenía desde que era una niña y nadie más ha logrado tirar esa barrera en mí. Era curioso como Edward lo hacía casi sin proponérselo. Y como él se abría a mi sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Estaba segura que el día que pensase seriamente sobre eso empezaría a tener problemas mayores. Mucho mayores que el que Jacob estuviese casi enamorado de mi, mayor que el tener que mentir a los demás… para tener que mentirme a mi misma.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

-Saluda a mis padres- la dije mientras el resto se metía en sus coches.

-Claro. ¿Estás segura…?-.

-¡Vete!- la dije entre cansada y divertida. Se preocupaba por nada. –Solo voy a estudiar-.

-Adiós Bella- dijeron bajando sus ventanillas y perdiéndose entre los demás coches del campus que se iban con la intención de disfrutar el fin de semana.

Yo no podía. Mi semana de exámenes estaba encima, y necesitaba estudiar como una condenada, y sabía que con ellos a mi alrededor sería imposible. Ya me había pasado. Y Edward… Bueno, él había decidido quedarse en Seattle esos días, y yo, que a veces hablo antes de pensar, le había dicho que si no molestaba mucho nos podíamos hacer compañía mutuamente. A lo que él, sorprendentemente, contestó que sí. Asique aquí estaba yo, en casa preparando la comida y esperando que llegase.

Eran mediados de noviembre, y nuestra "mentira" ya llevaba la mitad del camino recorrido con éxito. Decírselo a mis padres fue la experiencia más aterradora de mi vida. Juro que ambos pensábamos que mi padre sacaría la escopeta en cualquier momento. Pero al final lo aceptaron de la mejor manera que se puede aceptar que tu única hija salga con el gigoló oficial del pueblo.

En cambio, Esme y Carlisle estaba encantados. No había sábado y domingo que no insistiesen en que me quedase a dormir allí, y yo siempre les daba la excusa de querer pasar más tiempo con mis padres.

Los demás ya lo tenían asumido también. Incluso Edward nos había acompañado a alguna de nuestras salidas… y parecía que lo había disfrutado. Se pegaba a mí como un salvavidas y solo Alice podía sacarle de esa burbuja, pero al contrario que a Jacob, a mí no me molestaba. De hecho, me había empezado a gustar, pero solo un poco. Edward podía ser una muy agradable compañía cuando era él. Y era todo un misterio como terminaríamos después del mes y medio que nos quedaba.

Terminé de poner la mesa cuando sonó el timbre y fui a abrir la puerta. Esto no me podía estar pasando.

-Hola Bella- dijo sonriendo al entrar tocándome la cabeza, una forma extraña que tenía cuando me decía hola, adiós o buenas noches, como el primer fin de semana. -¿Conoces a Mike, verdad?- dijo señalando a la persona que tenía al lado. ¿Qué si le conocía? Solo fuimos pareja un año. De nada.

-Sí. Hola Mike- dije notando como el poco color que ya de por si tenía, iba desapareciendo de mi cara. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Bella- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. El no parecía nada incómodo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? -¿Puedo?- dijo señalando el interior de la casa.

-Claro- contesté todavía perpleja por todo aquello. Hacía más de un año que lo nuestro había terminado, y ese era el tiempo que llevábamos sin hablarnos. -¿De que os conocéis?- les pregunté. Pues aunque Mike y yo fuimos algo, jamás Edward me vio con él, ni se interesó por mi vida en ningún sentido.

-Es un compañero de trabajo. Hicimos juntos el casting para la última campaña de fotos-.

-¿Tu modelo?- dije señalándole y no pudiendo evitar una risa absurda. Imposible…

-No, a mí no me cogieron- dijo ensombreciendo un poco la mirada.

-Perdón dije intentando disculparme. Empezábamos bien el viernes. –Eh… Pensaba que solo venía Edward asique no hay comida suficiente para los tres- dije un poco avergonzada, cuando no era yo quien tendría que sentir eso. Pero claro, pedirle a Edward algo así era imposible, él no tenía vergüenza, ni ningún sentido de la educación.

-Poco previsora- dijo levantándose del sofá mientras me guiñaba un ojo. -¿Qué hacemos?-.

-Ya me prepararé algo- dije dejando aquello por imposible. –Tenéis la comida en la cocina. Solo no me molestéis, estaré estudiando-.

Tardé lo que se tarda en parpadear en prepararme mi propia comida y salir de allí para no ver a ninguno de los dos. ¿En qué pensaba Edward para traer a alguien sin avisar? ¿Y en que pensaba Mike para aceptar? Él sabía dónde vivía… Les iba a matar.

Me costó una eternidad empezar a concentrarme y justo cuando parecía que la tarde iba a ser de algún tipo de provecho, alguien llamo a mi puerta y la cabeza de Mike apareció por ella.

-¿Se puede?-.

-Claro- dije rodando mis ojos y cerrando los libros. -¿Qué haces aquí'- pregunté por fin. Toda la tarde con la pregunta en mi cabeza. Necesitaba respuestas.

-Edward me invitó y quería saber si era cierto-.

-¿Si era cierto el que?-.

-Decía que se estaba viendo con una chica, que era su polvo seguro. Cuando me dijo tu nombre no me lo creía. ¿Bella con Edward? Vamos… Pero viéndolo ahora… Uau Bella. Has aprendido a jugar con los mayores- dijo riéndose débilmente. Esto… Esto… Esto no tenía nombre. –Luego pensé que a lo mejor te apetecía verme, volver a salir. No sé, has cambiado tanto… podría funcionar-.

-Mike, se dónde vives, se dónde encontrarte. Si hubiese querido saber de ti hubiese ido a verte. Ahora te voy a pedir que salgas de mi casa, ¿vale?- dije levantándome y abriendo la puerta.

-Pero Bella…-.

-Bella nada. No hagas que terminemos mal. Por favor-.

-De acuerdo- dijo derrotado. –Pero si quieres…-.

-Adiós Mike- dije entre dientes. Solo necesitaba que se fuese y poder tener una charla con Edward. Oh, aquello iba a ser la guerra.

-¡Eh Mike! ¿A dónde…? ¿Por qué se va?- dijo Edward cuando vio que Mike salía y yo aparecía en el salón. Intentaba aparentar una actitud de calma, pero era realmente complicado. Solo quería… Es que no sabía ni lo que quería hacer con él.

-¿Sabes de que nos conocíamos Mike y yo Edward?- estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y matándole con mi mirada.

-No- dijo simplemente.

-Pues Mike y yo estuvimos saliendo. Un año. ¿Qué te parece?-.

-¿De verdad?- dijo riéndose. –Es… Es raro. Vosotros-.

-¿Y sabes qué además? Eso nos da cierta confianza. Asique, un polvo seguro, ¿no?-.

-¿Qué?- dijo mirándome con ojos asustados. Sabía por dónde iban los tiros, y si a él no me gustaba, a mi mucho menos.

-Que eso es lo que soy para ti, ¿no? Un polvo seguro. Uau. ¿A cuanta gente a parte de Mike le has contado eso?-.

-Bella, puedo explicártelo. Déjame…-.

-¿¡Cuanta Edward!?- adiós calma. Hola tempestad.

-Solo a la gente con la que trabajo. Nadie te conoce…-.

-¿Cómo no me conocía Mike?-.

-Eso ha sido una casualidad…-.

-¡Eres un completo idiota!- llegado a ese punto yo estaba desesperada. Quería pegar a todos los muebles, paredes… Ah. Y a su cara. -¿Por qué? ¿De qué han servido estas semanas? ¿Por qué mientes y me haces creer que has cambiado?-.

-Yo nunca he dicho que haya cambiado Bella. No quiero cambiar, me gusta como soy. Dije eso porque tengo una reputación y tú me prohibiste…-.

-¡Me has metido a mí en una de tus mentiras! ¡Soy la idiota de la universidad! ¡Gracias!-.

-Creo que te estás pasando. A fin de cuentas tu llevas mintiendo un tiempo-.

-Sí, y no me puedo sentir peor por ello. Creéme, es el peor sentimiento que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Pero tienes razón, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejar de mentir. Ha sido un placer-.

-¡No Bella!- en un segundo Edward estaba a mi lado cogiéndome del brazo intentando que no me fuese. A él no le gustaba el final de la discusión. Y a mí tampoco. Me había quedado… vacía. –No puedes hacer esto. No ahora-.

-Sí que puedo- le contesté susurrando.

-Lo estábamos haciendo tan bien…-.

-Pero no soy ninguna mentirosa, y no me gusta mentir. No quiero convertirme en alguien como tú. Alguien que es un mentiroso patológico, que solo sabe hacer daño a la gente-.

-Tú nunca podrás ser como yo Bella. Tu eres una buena persona, y no creo que seas capaz de hacer daño a alguien ni aunque te lo propongas. Lo siento Bella, no se volverá a repetir-.

-Mientes- dije en un intento de sonrisa. –Siempre lo haces. Yo creía que esto te importaba algo pero no. Es una mentira sobre otra mentira-.

-No dejes esto, por favor. Eres importante, aunque no lo creas, eres muy importante para mí. Y esto no le he dicho jamás, a nadie-.

Odiaba saber que mentía, pero tenía la sensación de que aquello era demasiado profundo y sonaba a tanta verdad… Lo odiaba. El roce de su mano con mi brazo me mantenía en un espacio donde todo parecía precioso, leal, de confianza. ¡Lo odiaba!

-No te creo- dije mirando aquel roce y soltando una lágrima traicionera. –Esto no se soluciona con una charla o… Es demasiado tarde-.

-Vamos Bella. No me hagas esto, por favor- dijo arrastrándome a un abrazo mientras una mano paseaba por mi espalda y la otra por un cabeza. Su voz sonaba… rota. Parecía tener dolor en ella. No pude hacer otra cosa que rodearle también con mis brazos ¿Qué nos estaba pasando? –Bella- susurró en el tope de mi cabeza colocando su boca en ella.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así. Y tampoco entendía porque cada segundo aquello se sentía mejor. O porque mis sentimientos parecían calmarse, poner todo en perspectiva… No, no los ponían en perspectiva. Empezaba a darme igual lo que el hiciese. Y eso solo podía hacerme daño. Una y otra vez salía dañada de aquello, pero milagrosamente el mismo que lo estropeaba lo arreglaba. No me gustaba que pasara eso con él. No con él. No con Edward.

-Bella- repitió otra vez en mi cabeza. Sentir su pecho en mi mejilla era terriblemente reconfortante. Su voz pasó de tener ese deje roto de dolor a uno donde el solo susurro hizo que mi cuerpo subiese dos grados de temperatura. Edward nunca había tenido ese efecto en mí. Yo era inmune a… Solo quería mirarle la cara y ver que sus ojos reflejaban lo mismo que su voz.

Lentamente separé mi cara de él y levanté la cabeza para mirarle. Tenía los ojos rojos y su mirada… su mirada solo pedía compasión y cariño.

Cada vez le veía más cerca. Más cerca. Más cerca. Su aliento en mi cara. Lo notaba. Su respiración acelerada. La mía también. No quería. No quería no quería. ¿Pero por qué no me movía? No que… Si quería. ¿Desde cuándo?

Y sus labios se unieron a los míos en un roce, lento, suave. La mano que viajaba antes por mi espalda ahora se encontraba en mi mejilla, con su pulgar dibujando círculos. Mis manos no se movían de su espalda. Como si no quisiese que se alejase ni un milímetro de donde se encontraba.

No quería que algo pasase, pero ya había pasado. Y me vi recordando desde cuando me ocultaba a mi misma cuanto deseaba que aquello ocurriese.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Ni una palabra. No salió ni una palabra que no fueran nuestros nombres de nuestros labios. Solo susurros llenaron el silencio que había en mi habitación.

Todas las ansias que tenía yo parecían contrarrestadas por la paciencia que ponía Edward. Probablemente porque yo llevaba más tiempo sin hacerlo que él y las ganas me podían.

Las camisetas volaron a la vez, y él se encargó de quitarme mis pantalones cuando me tumbó lentamente en la cama y dibujo un camino de besos desde mi escote hasta por debajo del ombligo. Hábilmente se quitó también los suyos empujándolos con los pies llevándose consigo los calcetines.

Me sorprendía lo tierno que podía ser en un momento así, porque probablemente para él esto sería una especie de trofeo, un triunfo. Pero para mí significaba algo más, significaba reconocer que había caído a sus pies como una tonta, que me estaba enamorando de una parte de Edward demasiado voluble, que iba y venía sin previo aviso… y eso nunca podía ser bueno.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó cuándo abría los ojos.

Estábamos en la cama, cada uno en un lado, cara con cara. Ni siquiera nos estábamos tocando, pensé. Había caído rendida después del tercer "asalto".

-Si- dije estirándome e intentando desperezarme. -¿Tu?-.

-Mejor que bien- dijo sonriendo. No pude devolvérsela. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa, y no estaba muy segura de querer saber cómo íbamos a terminar aquello. –Ha sido… increíble-.

-Ya- me quería matar de la vergüenza, lo podía confirmar.

-¿No lo has disfrutado?- dijo algo alarmado.

-¿Qué? No, no. Si, ha sido genial Edward-. Genial se quedaba corto.

-Tienes vergüenza ahora- dijo sin perder la sonrisa, y no era una pregunta, lo veía claramente.

-No sé…- dije intentando aclararlo. –No sé cómo estamos ahora- dije más en un susurro que intentaba aclararme a mí las ideas más que para él. –Este no era el plan-.

-No sé qué decirte. No quiero que estés mal, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte-.

-No estoy mal Edward- dije acariciándole la mejilla. Me quede quieta pensando que quizá ese gesto era demasiado personal, demasiado íntimo. Demasiado para nosotros. Pero el inclinó su cara, animándome a seguir. Quizá era lo que necesitaba. –Es solo que estoy confusa. ¿Qué somos?-.

-No veo porque tenemos que poner un término a esto. Quizá eso sea lo peor que podamos hacer. Esto se siente bien- dijo poniendo su mano encima de la mía que aún seguía en su mejilla.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Dijiste que… Bueno, que tú y yo…-.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo- dijo levantando las cejas de manera graciosa. Fue la primera sonrisa que logró sacarme. –Estas semanas me has enseñado mucho Bella. Mucho de mí mismo. Es jodidamente difícil para mí esto Bella- dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos. –Nunca he hablado de mí mismo, ni de lo que siento, y mucho menos con una chica después de tener sexo. Pero contigo es lo que me pide el cuerpo. Noto que quiero hablar contigo, tenerte cerca, que me toques y poder tocarte. Es diferente, y me da miedo. Pero lo necesito asique por favor, solo no te vayas-.

Uau. Era todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. Un continuo y gran uau.

-Impresionante- dije acercándome un poco más a él. –Entonces dejémoslo así. Entre nosotros- dije esperando que entendiese el doble sentido.

-Tú y yo solo. De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo de nuevo. No lo pude evitar aunque no estaba muy segura, pero acerqué mi cara a la suya sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos. Él terminó con la distancia volviendo a juntar nuestros labios en un beso mucho más intenso que el primero. Nos teníamos… ganas, sí, creo que esa era la palabra. Y mi pregunta si alguna vez tendría suficiente de aquello.

-Mmmmmm- dije gimiendo mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-¿Todavía quieres más?- preguntó cogiéndome de la cintura y colocándome encima suya.

-¿Tu no?- pregunté pasando de su boca al lóbulo de su oreja. ¿Cuándo se me había evaporado mi vergüenza?

-No creo que me pueda cansar de ti nunca… Pero también creo que este fin de semana pensabas quedarte aquí con un propósito que no era este-.

-Agggg- dije acordándome. -¿Qué hora es?- pregunté bajándome y cogiendo mi reloj. –Son las 8 de la tarde- le dije sorprendida. ¿Cuánto había estado durmiendo?

-Estudia un poco. Yo hago la cena- dijo dándome un pequeño beso y saliendo de la cama mientras se ponía sus pantalones.

Espere a que saliese para ponerme yo mi pijama aun sin creerme la situación en la que me encontraba. Era imposible la simple idea de intentar estudiar después de todo lo que había pasado. Imposible… pero tenía que intentarlo.

Fueron dos días bastante cercanos a lo que yo podía llamar perfección. A pesar de que aprovechar el tiempo en el estudio fue lo que menos hice, aprovechar el tiempo con Edward era un plan nuevo que me gustaba bastante más. No salimos de casa, dentro de aquellas 4 paredes teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos. Quien me iba a decir que gracias a un ex pasaría a estar con alguien, porque aquello era lo único claro, teníamos algo. Y ya está.

-Nos vemos… por aquí- dijo cogiéndome mi cara entre sus manos.

-No me gusta anda que te tengas que ir- dije torciendo mi gesto.

-Te entiendo-.

Estábamos a unos minutos de que Alice y Rose llegasen y aquello llegaba a su fin.

-¿Hablamos vale?-.

-Vale- dije susurrándole y pasando mis brazos detrás de su cuello para acercarle a mí y volver a besarle, mi actividad favorita estos últimos días.

-Si sigues así no me voy- dijo sobre mis labios sacándonos una sonrisa a ambos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Adiós- dije abriéndole la puerta.

-Adiós preciosa- dijo cogiendo sus cosas y besándome de nuevo mientras salía por la puerta, dejándome a mí con una cara de idiota cuando cerré.

Alice y Rose llegaron antes de lo que esperaba.

-¡Bella!- dijo Alice cuando me vio con su habitual entusiasmo. -¡Te hemos echado de menos!- dijo abrazándome.

-Hola chicas. Y yo a vosotras-.

-¿Qué tal el finde? ¿Has estudiado?- preguntó Rose abriendo la nevera.

-Si- dije girándome para que ninguna me viese la cara pues no pude evitar una sonrisa traicionera y no quería preguntas. –He estudiado mucho- aunque no quise decirlas en que.

**Hola! Bueno lo primero gracias por los comentarios que dejais y por seguir el fic.**

**Quería decir una cosa, no anticipeis acontecimientos. La historia está pensada y tiene de todo para todas, unas quereis que Bella se haga la fuerte y otras que este con Edward. Tiempo al tiempo **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Estábamos a mediados de diciembre. Los exámenes estaban por terminar y las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban a pasos agigantados. El frío y la alegría empezaban a inundar las calles y los espíritus de la gente. De todos excepto el mío. Mi mayor temor se acercaba a la misma velocidad, y yo solo quería parar el tiempo, o dar marcha atrás y que nada hubiera sucedido.

Entre los últimos días de exámenes y mi historia con Edward, o los últimos días de la misma, mis nervios me estaban jugando una mala pasada. Apenas comía y había adelgazado por lo menos 5 kilos, mi humor era una montaña rusa y las emociones parecían afectarme 15 veces más de lo normal y no paraba de llorar por cualquier tontería, aunque esto último lo sabía manejar lo suficiente como para no hacerlo delante de nadie.

Necesitaba hablar con Edward sobre cómo íbamos a continuar con aquello, o si simplemente íbamos a continuar, pero últimamente parecía demasiado ocupado. Le habían cogido en la agencia donde coincidió con Mike haciendo las pruebas y apenas le veía. Y para mí se estaba haciendo necesario hablar con él, porque si, finalmente había caído y me había dado cuenta de que estaba totalmente enamorada de él, como una idiota. Esa idiota que tenía claro que ella no… Cuanta inocencia.

Cuando estaba a solas con él parecía otra persona. Era atento, cariñoso, detallista, gracioso, y aunque nunca perdía ese punto chulesco, le daba cierto encanto siempre que no se pasase, lo que sucedía cuando tenía compañía. Cada vez era más complicado guardar el secreto, o disimular cuando quería mirarle. Nadie todavía se había dado cuenta, o por lo menos nadie me había dicho nada, de lo cual estaba más que orgullosa.

Era viernes y volvía de la biblioteca. Aunque todavía me quedaban un par de exámenes la semana que viene, había decidido ir a Forks con todos a pasar el fin de semana. Las fiestas navideñas eran una tradición en nuestras familias. Nos reuníamos todos y eran una verdadera celebración, y dado que este año la mitad se iban de viaje, tendría que ser una semana antes. No podía faltar.

-¿Tu coche?- le pregunté cuando bajamos con las maletas al portal.

-Si- dijo sonriéndome sin esconderlo. Me encantaba que hiciese eso, aunque nunca se lo había dicho, y probablemente era mejor seguir callándomelo. –Pero Alice viene con nosotros- dijo torciendo un poco el gesto, seguro de que ella no le miraba.

-Solo durante el viaje- le contesté guiñándole un ojo cerrando el maletero y sentándome en los asientos traseros. Dejaría ir a Alice delante, era lo mejor para evitar discusiones… con ella.

-Oye, ¿Cuánto tiempo os queda?- preguntó Alice cuando apenas llevábamos una hora de viaje.

-¿Cuánto nos queda de que?- Edward podía no saber a qué se refería Alice, pero yo llevaba casi un mes pensando justo en ese mismo tema. El tiempo que nos quedaba.

-Edward, en serio, vives en tu mundo. El tiempo de "relación". Os queda poco, ¿no?-. si pudiese, en ese mismo momento, hubiese tapado la boca a Alice para que se callase. Mi yo interior ya me tenía bastante martirizada como para que ahora empezase ella también.

-Ah, eso- dijo Edward con desgana. –Poco Alice. Poco- la contestó mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban por el espejo retrovisor. Fue él quien la apartó primero cerrando los ojos con fuerza y centrándose en la carretera. Yo giré mi cabeza hacia la ventanilla. Dejaría que él se ocupase de esa conversación. No quiera hablar. Solo llorar. Como de costumbre últimamente.

-Tenéis que pensar algo, y pronto. Podemos ayudaros a inventar…-.

-Alice. Ya pensaremos nosotros como lo queremos hacer, ¿vale?- conocía lo suficiente a Edward como para saber que detrás de su tono tranquilo se escondía la misma necesidad que tenía yo de que Alice se callase.

-Pues si pensáis de la misma manera que cuando empezasteis te…-

-¡Alice! Suficiente- cortó Edward, ahora, claramente alterado.

El resto del viaje pasó en absoluto silencio por parte de todos.

-Nos vemos esta noche- se despidió Alice antes de que Edward arrancase para acercarme a mí a mi casa.

-Menudo viajecito- dijo Edward una vez dejamos su casa a las espaldas. Yo me había cambiado a los asientos de delante, pero seguía teniendo la misma postura y actitud que cuando estaba atrás.

-Sabes que Alice tiene parte de razón, ¿verdad?- dije casi en un susurro.

-Si- se limitó a decir.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunté intentando que mi voz no se rompiese.

-¿Cuándo qué?-.

-Que cuando vamos a solucionar esto. Y como-.

-Hemos llegado. Hablaremos en otro momento- giré mi cabeza esperando a que me mirase, pues no quitaba su ojos de en frente. Cuando se giró yo negué con la cabeza, dándole a entender que el momento era ahora. –No Bella, ahora no-.

-Ahora si Edward. Quiero saber que va a pasar porque esta situación me está matando-.

-Tenemos dos días para pensarlo. Más tiempo incluso, hasta después de Navidad. No llores por favor- dijo abrazándome con cierta dificultad dado el espacio donde estábamos. Aun así, era lo más reconfortante que podía existir.

-Nunca va a ser el momento adecuado. Nunca voy a querer dejarlo Edward, ¿no lo entiendes?- dije en el espacio entre su hombre y su cuello que acogía a mi cabeza. –Edward, yo te quiero- dijo rompiendo a llorar sabiendo que aunque él no quisiese, la realidad nos acababa de dar de pleno, y las cosas no se podían dejar así.

-Bella- dijo cogiéndome mi cara con sus manos mirándome con incredulidad y miedo. –No era el plan-.

-Nada de esto era el plan Edward- dije entre sollozos. ¿Esa iba a ser su respuesta?-

-No puedes quererme Bella. Eso… Es algo que no está bien-.

-¿Esta va a ser tu respuesta a lo que te acabo de decir?- mis lágrimas ahora eran imparables. -¿Podemos irnos de aquí, por favor? No puedo entrar así a casa- dije soltándome de su agarre y sentándome en el asiento lo más lejos posible de él.

-Bella…-.

-¿Por favor?-.

-De acuerdo- dijo suspirando y arrancando el coche de nuevo.

Estuvimos parados con el coche unos 30 minutos en un descampado a 5 minutos de mi casa. Yo solo cerré los ojos e intente tranquilizarme, olvidando que tenía compañía y que era la causante de mi estado emocional actual.

Tampoco era una sorpresa. Quiero decir, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué él me quisiese de la misma manera? Dudaba que tuviese esa capacidad emocional… pero dolía tanto… Podía haberlo intentado, solo intentado.

-Podemos volver- dije sin mirarle.

Y simplemente volvió a encender el motor y puso rumbo a mi casa.

-Gracias- dije simplemente antes de salir y abrir el maletero para coger mis maletas.

-Bella- me llamó cuando yo empezaba a caminar hacía mi puerta. –¿Cómo estamos ahora?-.

-Yo mal. Tú no lo sé, como es habitual- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Me había derrumbado una vez. No volvería a pasar otra en el mismo día, y menos delante de él.

-¿Crees que es sencillo para mí?-.

-Cuando no hay sentimientos involucrados, estoy segura, de que el trabajo te resultará más sencillo-.

-Yo no he dicho que quería terminar esto-.

-Pero es lo que tiene que pasar- dije empezando a temblar. Tenía ganas de llorar, otra vez. Limpie una lágrima traicionera rápidamente e intente mantener la compostura. –No quiero vivir en una mentira lo que me queda de vida. Yo ya te he dicho lo que quiero. Ahora te toca a ti- y dándome media vuelta entré a mi casa.

Esperaba que mis padres hubiesen llegado de trabajar, pero no fue así, asique de nuevo las emociones me pudieron y rompí a llorar de nuevo. Como una niña pequeña. O simplemente como a una persona a la que estaban rompiendo en pedazos.

Me dio tiempo a darme una ducha para despejar las ideas, serenarme y hacer la comida a mis padres antes de que estos apareciesen. Unas horas después nos encontrábamos de camino a la casa de los Cullen para la tradicional fiesta navideña.

-Oye, ¿Qué os pasó de camino a tu casa? Edward está insoportable desde que volvió- me dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado en la sala de estar. Los demás parecían ajenos a aquella conversación.

-¿No te ha dicho nada?- la pregunte intentando descubrir lo que ella sabía.

-No-.

-Hemos decidido empezar a fingir que estamos mal para allanar el terreno. Ya sabes-.

-Hmmmm. Se lo ha tomado muy en serio- dijo levantándose creyéndose cada palabra que la había dicho.

Salí de la sala en busca de Edward. Tenía que advertirle de lo que había pasado, que me siguiese el juego. Que el fin ya había comenzado. Y sabía donde encontrarle.

Toqué suevamente la puerta de su habitación un par de veces.

-Alice, ya te he dicho que bajo en 5 minutos. Déjame tranquilo-.

-Soy Bella- le contesté de manera suave.

En menos de 2 segundos escuché el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió.

-Hola Bella. Pasa- dijo echándose a un lado. –Bella, necesito…- empezó mientras cerraba la puerta de nuevo y se giraba para empezar a hablar. Levanté la mano levemente para que callase, y lo entendió.

-No he venido a hablar Edward- dije acercándome a él y cogiendo la corbata que colgaba de su cuello empezando a hacerle el nudo. Era más fácil hablar cuando estaba distraída con otra cosa. – Solo quiero decirte que le he dicho a Alice que estás de este humor porque hemos quedado en que vamos a allanar el terreno para que los demás vayan viendo el fin que tiene esto. Por si te pregunta-.

-¿Por qué la has dicho eso? ¿Lo que yo quiera no importa?-.

-No estoy dispuesta a consentir lo que quieres Edward- mi tranquilidad en ese momento me sorprendía hasta a mí misma. –Creo que toca pensar un poco en mi misma-.

-Bella, no puedo decirte lo que quieres escuchar de mi- dijo cogiéndome por los brazos haciendo que le mirase. –No estoy preparado, ¿lo entiendes?-.

-Sí, si lo entiendo Edward- dije zafándome de su agarre y siguiendo con el nudo. –Y no esperaba oírlo, solo necesitaba decirlo, por mí, ya está. Ha sido… Ha sido bonito después de todo-.

-No quiero dejar esto que tenemos Bella. Lo que solo tú y yo sabemos. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en muchísimo tiempo. Tengo en ti todo lo que necesito, y no sabía lo que necesitaba-.

-Dilo Edward. Son solo dos palabras- dije endureciendo mi postura ahora alejándome de él. –Ten el valor de decirlo y no me iré de tu lado nunca. Pero tienes que decirlo-.

-No sé-.

-No quieres-.

-¿Así que aquí se queda todo?- contestó él, ahora enfurecido también.

-Sí- dije con los dientes apretados. "Piensa en ti, piensa en ti, piensa en ti" es todo lo que mi interior repetía.

-Pues ya está ¡Fuera de aquí!- dijo más alto de lo necesario. Un sonido que paralizo mi cuerpo. -¿Hs escuchado? Eso es lo que quiero yo ahora. ¡Que te largues de aquí!- dijo señalándome la puerta. Delante de mí se encontraba el Edward que no me gustaba. Y lo odiaba.

-No me trates así- dije desafiante. Sabía que cuando saliese por esa puerta todo habría terminado, y el solo pensamiento era terriblemente doloroso.

-Te trato como te mereces-.

-¿Esto es lo que me merezco según tú?- le contesté. Ahora si quería llorar era solo de rabia. Esa actitud no era ninguna actuación. Decía lo que sentía, y dolía más que su silencio. –Eres un egoísta y…- el sonido de la puerta me interrumpió. Me giré para ver la cara de Alice asombrada.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó.

-Nada Alice- dije mirando todavía a Edward. –Solo aclaramos las cosas. No hace falta seguir mintiendo. Esto se acabó-.

Y con la poco dignidad que todavía mantenía salí de la habitación, dejando atrás lo que nuca hubiese imaginado como una de las etapas más bonitas de mi vida.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

-Hija, pero todavía te quedan…-.

-Mamá. Me voy en el primer autobús que salga. Necesito tranquilidad-.

-¿Es por Edward?- preguntó mi padre endureciendo la mirada.

-Es por mí- dije por enésima vez. –Disfrutad del viaje, y traedme algún recuerdo- les dije dando un abrazo a cada uno y saliendo de casa con la maleta.

Apenas había 5 minutos andando desde mi casa a la estación de autobuses, y aunque el frío era casi hasta doloroso, lo necesitaba para despejar mis ideas, para poder pensar en otro cosa que no fuese Edward y la noche anterior.

En la cena quedó patente nuestro distanciamiento ante todo el mundo. Cada uno en una punta de la mesa, sin dirigirnos la mirada y sin hablarnos. Al igual que yo lo aclaré luego con mis padres, supongo que él lo aclaró con su parte. Y aunque me moría de curiosidad por saber que le habían dicho, como se lo habían tomado, mi dignidad volvió a ganar y logré no comunicarme con él.

Ya en la estación, la señora me dio mi billete. Mi autobús salí en apenas un cuarto de hora, tiempo para mandar un mensaje a mis amigos diciéndoles que me volvía a Seattle.

Necesitaba una tranquilidad que Forks no me podía dar. Apenas me quedaban 2 exámenes y quería aprobarlos, porque la última de mis intenciones era dejar que lo de Edward me afectase demasiado. Si, estaba rota, lo quería y se lo había dicho, y él prácticamente actuó como quien oye llover. Si eso es todo lo que le importo, no pensaba dejar que el me afectase más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Metí la maleta en el bus y me senté, cerré los ojos y me preparé para las largas horas de viaje que me esperaban.

Antes de salir de Forks mi móvil empezó a sonar. Lo cogí sin mirar el identificador pensado que eran mis padres llamándome y diciéndome que algo se me había olvidado, como era habitual.

-Dime mamá- dije en un tono bajo, pues apenas eran las 7 de la mañana, y aunque el autobús no iba lleno, si podía ver a algunas personas intentado dormir, tal como estaba yo hace apenas segundo.

-Bella- esa voz me sobresaltó. No era la que esperaba oír.

-¿Edward?- dije extrañada. ¿Qué quería ahora?

-¿Dónde demonios estás?- estaba enfadado, era obvio por su tono de voz. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

-De camino a Seattle. ¿Por qué?-.

-¿Por qué te vas?-.

-Porque necesito tranquilidad para estudiar y en Forks no la encuentro-.

-¿Lo haces por mí?- ¿Por qué todo el mundo suponía eso? ¿Era tan transparente?

-Lo hago por mí. Y solo por mí. No eres el centro de mi mundo- o no todo el tiempo.

-¿Y cuándo piensas hablar conmigo? Creía que…-.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Edward. Esto se acabó, quedó todo muy claro ayer. No sé porque creías otra cosa-.

-Porque no lo podemos dejar así-.

-Eso es porque lo dices tú supongo. Por si no te ha quedado claro Edward te lo repito, no quiero saber nada más de ti. Nunca. Déjame en paz-.

-¿Así es como demuestras a la gente que la quieres? Porque te recuerdo que ayer me dijiste que me querías. ¿Ya se te ha pasado?-.

-¡Como puedes…!- dije gritando cuando consiguió sacarme de mis casillas. Pero la mirada de mi vecino de asiento de delante me hizo callarme de inmediato. –Eres asqueroso Edward- dije empezando a llorar sin poder evitarlo, y supe que en mi voz se notaba. –No se ni porque sigo hablando contigo-.

-No se te ocurra colgar…-.

-Adiós Edward- dije haciendo caso omiso de su amenaza y colgando. Segundos después supe que lo que tenía que hacer era apagar el teléfono, y no lo dude un solo segundo.

Después de eso, aún alterada y sin poder evitar llorar, me quedé dormida lo que quedaba de viaje.

La estación de autobuses en Seattle estaba algo más lejos de mi casa que en Forks, asique no tuve elección y tuve que coger un taxi hasta mi casa, con el desembolso de dinero que eso conlleva.

Y nada más llegar a casa, parecía que mi día iba encadenando buenos momentos, porque después de más de 10 horas de viaje en un incómodo autobús, una llamada de teléfono poco deseada y que había dejado mi ánimo bajo mínimos y dejarme en el taxi más dólares de los que me podía permitir, el ascensor estaba roto, asique me tocaba subir a pie 4 pisos con una maleta demasiado pesada. Estupendo. Pero lo que colmo mi día fue ver mi puerta. Más que ver mi puerta, quien estaba en ella. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté intentando sonar lo más despreocupada posible buscando las llaves.

-Por fin has llegado- dijo levantándose y dándome paso para abrir la puerta. –Llevo aquí más de dos horas- dijo doblando su cuello y estirándose.

-Nadie te ha preguntado eso Edward- además de desinteresada, eso había sonado muy maleducado, pero tampoco me disculparía por ello. Yo llevaba aguantándolo más tiempo, y ni un solo perdón había salido de su boca. -¿Qué haces aquí?- repetí entrando a casa y dejando que él también lo hiciera, aunque pocas ganas tenía de estar a solas con él en un espacio cerrado y reducido.

-¿Mal viaje?-.

-Mal de todo. Edward, mi paciencia se ha extinguido. Hablo muy en serio, ¿por qué estás aquí?-.

-Para hablar contigo, por supuesto-.

-¿Has conducido 5 horas para hablar conmigo?-.

-No tenía otra salida. Has colgado mi llamada-.

-Puedes dar gracias de estar sentado en ese sofá y no en la puerta todavía. Edward, te voy a decir lo mismo, no quiero hablar porque no hay nada de qué hacerlo-.

-Sí, sí que lo hay. Yo no quiero terminar con esto pero…-.

-Pero tus condiciones a mí no me valen. ¿No crees que sea justo que ahora sea yo quien ponga unas normas? ¿Algo que a mí me venga bien? Edward, estoy mal. Mal emocionalmente, y necesito alejarme de esto porque me sigue haciendo daño. ¿Por qué no lo quieres entender?- dije empezando a sollozar… otra vez. Odiaba ser tan débil a veces. Odiaba que el fuese mi debilidad.

-Porque cuando estamos juntos los dos estamos bien. Los demás dan igual. Tú eres feliz y me haces feliz a mí- dijo acercándose y cogiéndome la cara entre sus manos. Era imposible alejarse de él cuando me tocaba o miraba de esa manera.

-Te lo voy a repetir una sola vez más, te quiero Edward, y quiero estar contigo. Pero quiero estar contigo con todas las consecuencias que eso conlleva. Lo que tuvimos estos meses fue bonito, pero no fue real del todo, y no quiero seguir con algo así. Es todo o… nada- la última palabra fue apenas un movimiento de labios, pues era incapaz de decirlo en voz alta, a pesar de que estuviera acostumbrada a ese pensamiento.

-Joder Bella- dijo juntando su frente a la mía cerrando los ojos. –No… Necesito tiempo- dijo abriéndolos y mirándome fijamente.

-¿Tiempo para qué?- dije susurrando. Estábamos demasiado cerca.

-Para aclararme. Todo esto es demasiado fuerte para mí-.

-¿Te crees que para mí no? Nunca, jamás, había sentido esto, y cuando lo digo en voz alta tú… tú no quieres arriesgarte. Eso es lo que te pasa, y lo que me mata, porque no puedo cambiarlo- dije cogiéndole sus manos y apartándolas de mi cara mientras yo me alejaba de él y le daba la espalda.

-Bella- escuché a mis espaldas y no pude evitar no girarme. –No sé si te quiero, porque no sé cómo se siente el querer a alguien. Y no quiero decírtelo para evitar hacerte daño en un futuro. Pero lo que siento por ti es algo especial, algo que no sabía que existía y que no he sentido nunca. Pero no puedo dejar que nadie más sepa esto…-.

-Ibas tan jodidamente bien Edward- dije riéndome entre lágrimas. Siempre lo tenía que fastidiar todo. Siempre. -¿Tanta vergüenza te da sentir ese algo por mí?-.

-Bella, sabes cómo son las cosas…-.

-No, no lo sé. Y no lo quiero saber. Por última vez, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?-.

Sabía su respuesta. Su mirada encerraba tanto dolor que me dolía hasta a mí. Pero no eran dudas lo que el escondía, lo que es aguantaba era una difícil respuesta, y yo sabía cuál era. Y sabiéndolo empecé a llorar, frente a su cara de nuevo. Iba a terminar deshidratada.

-No soporto verte llorar Bella- dijo intentando acercarse de nuevo, pero yo le paré con un gesto con la mano. No lo iba a permitir. Por mí. -¿Ni siquiera me vas a dejar darte un abrazo?- negué rápida y energéticamente con la cabeza mirando al suelo. La respuesta iba más para mí que para él realmente. –Asique ibas en serio, no… no hay nada más-.

-No- dije hipando con la respuesta. En otra situación hubiese sido hasta cómico, en esos momentos nada tenía un punto gracioso.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora Bella?-. Parecía derrotado. Supongo que él nunca se había abierto tanto a ninguna otra persona, y la respuesta nunca se la imaginó tan cruda. Pero así era la vida.

-Irte. Vete con tu familia. Disfruta de ellos las fiestas. Han recuperado a un hijo, seguro que están felices de que vayas-.

-Yo no soy el mismo si no estás a mi lado. No sé qué hacer para que te des cuenta-.

-Ya lo sé Edward. Pero no me puedo permitir no ser feliz cuando tengo la oportunidad de serlo, aunque sea sin ti. Siento mucho hacerte daño, pero no puedo-.

-Al menos podremos…-.

-Por el momento prefiero que no Edward- dije cruzándome de brazos. Sabía lo que quería, seguir viéndonos, aunque como amigos. –Será mejor que por un tiempo no-.

-Hasta pronto Bella. Y gracias por todo- dijo caminando hasta la puerta.

-Adiós Edward- dije bajito escuchando inmediatamente después el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Y nada más llego a mis oídos el sonido, me derrumbé en el mismo suelo del salón a llorar. Una vez. A pesar de que lo había intentado, que reconocía que yo era algo para él, siempre estaban los demás, la opinión que nunca lograría sacarse de encima. Su reputación. Y yo no entraba en ella.

Sería doloroso, pero por mi tenía que superarlo.

¿Podía existir un día peor que aquel?


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Iban a ser mis primeras navidades sola. Completamente sola. Aunque claro, tampoco tenía derecho a quejarme, era mi elección.

Con mis padres fuera del país disfrutando de sus primeras vacaciones en años, más que merecidas, y mis amigos repartidos por el mundo, aunque algunos seguían en Forks, convertían las navidades de ese año, en unas para olvidar.

Apenas había decorado la casa con un pequeño árbol de navidad con cuatro bolas, y una tira de pequeñas lucecitas que estaba alrededor del marco de la puerta.

Pensaba pasarme esa noche, la del 24, viendo un maratón de películas navidades, más que probable que "Solo en casa" fuese la elegida, y con un montón de comida, comida que engordase. Y mucho helado, aunque fuese invierno, no importaba, quería helado. Era por eso que en mi nevera, a pesar de estar yo sola en casa, no cabía nada más.

Había estado toda la mañana estudiando, como la semana anterior, y aprovechando las tardes para cosas que apenas podía hacer cuando estábamos todos en la ciudad. Ir al cine sola y disfrutar de las películas que de verdad me apetecía ver; perderme por una librería y decidir con tiempo que libro quería comprarme; simplemente dar un paso sin hablar, escuchando música y relajándome, que falta me hacía.

Intentaba no pensar en él, pero esa era la parte más complicada de todas, porque incluso sin mi permiso, me encontraba dándole vueltas siempre al mismo tema. Él. Él. Él. Me cansaba tanto… pero al mismo tiempo, cuando me descubría pensando en él me daba cuenta de que echaba mucho de menos no tenerle en mi cabeza. O mejor dicho, simplemente no tenerle cerca.

No era chica tremendamente sentimental, pero sabía que esa noche, entre villancicos, e historias de finales felices iba a terminar emocionalmente por los suelos. Lo sabía, y de alguna forma, hasta me apetecía. Era puro masoquismo por mi parte.

A las 9 de la noche, ya estaba duchada y había terminado de poner la comida en diferentes recipientes para empezar a comer y no parar. Mi portátil encima de la mesa ya tenía la selección de películas lista también. Solo quedaba dejarse abrazar por ese curioso y raro espíritu navideño.

Con los créditos del final de la primera película, sonó el timbre haciéndome fruncir el ceño y preguntándome quien, y porque a estas horas, alguien tocaba mi timbre.

Me limpie las migas de la boca con el dorso de la mano antes de abrir. Lo que previsiblemente parecía una noche tranquila y hasta aburrida, dejo de serlo en menos de 2 segundos.

-¿Sorprendida?- preguntó sonriendo de medio lado. Tenía una bolsa en cada mano y ni siquiera había intentado entrar en casa.

-Eso es quedarse corto. Últimamente te pregunto mucho esto, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-¿Me dejas pasar primero? Te prometo que hoy vengo solo- dijo sin perder esa sonrisa. Y tal y como estaba en esos momentos, era demasiado débil como para decirle que no, asique con un gesto de cabeza le invité a pasar. –Gracias-.

-Tú dirás- dije cruzándome de brazos mientras me sentaba en el sofá poniendo en pausa mi película. Dudaba que aquello durase poco.

-No quería que estuvieras sola el día de Navidad. ¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! Es verdad. Había hablado con todos y ninguno me dijo que las fuera a pasar aquí, y hace dos horas pasé por aquí, vi la luz encendida y supuse que no tendrás compañía-.

Segundos después de que terminase aún seguía en shock. Ese detalle era… Era increíblemente dulce. Y venía de Edward. Uau.

-Eso es… Gracias Edward. Pero no hace falta que te quedes. Tú tendrás tus planes, no hace falta que los canceles. Tampoco estoy tan mal acompañada- dije señalando la comida y el portátil. –Y lo mejor de la noche todavía no ha llegado. Tengo helado en el congelador- dije guiñándole un ojo y chascando la lengua en un intento de parecer animada. Estaba segura de que aquello sonaba patético.

-No, yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer. Pensaba ir a un bar y emborracharme, pero creo que "Solo en casa" siempre es mejor plan-.

-¿Quieres verla conmigo?- dije palmeando el lado libre que quedaba en el sofá. Tenía que reconocerle que el detalle era increíble, y que ni siquiera me lo hubiese esperado de mis mejores amigos. Además, se veía que de verdad quería estar allí, asique, ¿por qué negárselo?

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, rápidamente se quitó sus zapatos y se sentó a mi lado.

-Te aviso, es la segunda. Y todavía me quedan por lo menos 3 más. ¿Aguantarás?-.

-Por supuesto- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –He traído provisiones- dijo cogiendo las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo y sacando el contenido.

-Genial, más comida. Voy a terminar las vacaciones rodando- dije entre risas y haciendo sitio en la mesa para que entrase todo.

-Empecemos- dijo dando al play y recostándonos en el sofá.

Era agradable seguir mis planes con compañía. Nunca hubiese imaginado que iba a pasar aquello. Es decir, las probabilidades de que Edward me estuviese acompañando en aquel momento, viendo una película, riendo y comiendo relajadamente, en mi mente, eran mínimas. Nulas para ser más exacto.

-Si te hubiese dicho lo que querías oír, y ahora fuésemos algo más. Esto- dijo señalando a ambos con los dedos, -¿sería algo normal?-.

-Supongo- dije sin saber muy bien a donde quería llegar a parar. –Es lo que hacen las parejas, pasan tiempo juntas, disfrutan de la compañía del otro-.

-Eso es lo que estamos haciendo ahora sin ser nada Bella-.

-Pero esto no es lo normal. Es navidad, estoy sensible y tú has tenido un detalle precioso-.

-Cierto. ¿Qué más hacen las parejas?-.

Parecía una conversación que se tendría con un niño de 5 años.

-No se… tienen buen sexo también- dije sacando las risas nerviosas de los dos.

-Sí, eso es algo que me voy a perder. Sexo regular… y muy bueno- continuo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. No debí haber hecho ese comentario.

-Pero supongo que es algo que se tendrá que quedar en la imaginación- dije volviendo mi interés hacia la película. Aunque hacía tiempo que lo había perdido completamente.

-Si- dijo susurrando y mirando de nuevo hacia la película. –Bella-.

-Dime-.

-Feliz Navidad- dijo señalando el reloj del ordenador cuando justo marcaba el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Le miré y vi en su rostro una sonrisa sincera de cariño. Y vi cómo se aproximaba a mi cara y dejaba un suave beso en mi mejilla que me consiguió cortar la respiración.

-Feliz Navidad Edward- dije cuando conseguí recomponerme y devolverle la sonrisa.

Sabía que aquella noche la terminaría llorando. Pero no sabía que terminaría tragándome mis lágrimas para que él no las viese.

Era horroroso estar enamorada y no ser correspondida. Lo odiaba. Pero no podía odiarle a él. Y por eso me odiaba a mí.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

-Prefiero el negro Alice- dije tirando a la cama una vez más el rojo. Y una vez más ella lo volvió a coger para ponérmelo delante de mis narices.

-Pero el rojo te sienta genial Bella. Además, estamos aquí para celebrarlo a lo grande-.

-Negro-.

-Rojo-.

-Negro-.

-Rojo-.

-Pues no voy-.

-Ponte el negro- dijo rápidamente volviendo a meter el rojo en el armario. A veces era fácil ganar a Alice, aunque fuese a base de chantajes.

Apenas hacía 6 horas que habíamos terminado nuestros últimos exámenes del trimestre. Después de una larga siesta, nos tocaba una larguísima noche de fiesta. Y nosotros no podíamos tener más ganas de volvernos un poco locos entre música, y no entre libros y apuntes.

Me puse el vestido negro (el menos malo de los dos que Alice me había dado a elegir), y unos tacones a juego, (los cuales sabía con antelación que no seguirían en mis pies al final de la noche), y me puse a retocarme en el espejo mientras el resto de las chicas seguían por la casa haciendo lo mismo que yo.

-Bella, ¿sabes algo de Edward?- me preguntó Alice desde mi cuarto.

Paré y respire profundamente antes de contestarla. Di gracias de que no hubiese nadie en el baño que pudiese haber visto mi reacción. Después de tanto tiempo, y aun habiendo aclarado parcialmente todo, la simple mención de su nombre seguía afectándome demasiado.

-No Alice, no sé nada de él desde que lo dejamos- respondí. Aunque solo él y yo sabíamos el verdadero significado de "lo dejamos".

Ellas no sabían nada de que no estuve sola en Navidades, pero fue algo que preferíamos tener como información confidencial. O eso creía, pues desde que salió por la puerta esa noche, hace ya de eso más de 3 semanas, no había sabido nada de él por ningún medio. Parecía que ni siquiera su hermana estaba muy enterada de que era de su vida.

-Qué raro- dijo Ángela cuando pasó por la puerta del baño mientras yo me ponía un poco de rímel en las pestañas.

-¿Tú no sabes nada Alice?- pregunté intentando que mi comentario sonara lo más casual posible.

-No. Sé que ha estado ocupado haciendo pruebas y castings y esperaba varias respuestas. Pero no han debido de ser muy buenas si no dice nada-.

-¿Listas?- preguntó desde el salón Rose, más "contenta" que el resto, pues ya había empezado con las copas de alcohol. Yo no pensaba probarlo hasta que no estuviese en el club, donde la posibilidad de caerme fuese menor debido a la cantidad de gente que podría rodearme. Estaba todo calculado.

-¡Vámonos!- gritó Alice pasando su brazo por mis hombros mientras salíamos de casa. A ella no le hacía falta el alcohol para volverse loca. Ella ya lo llevaba en la sangre.

Ya en el portal nos juntamos con los chicos y fuimos andando hasta el local, que apenas estaba a 10 minutos de nuestras casas.

Al llegar, y después de esperar varios minutos en la cola, pudimos pasar por fin dentro. Aquello estaba a reventar, como era lógico, pues la mayoría de los que estábamos allí habíamos terminado exámenes esa misma tarde, y solo queríamos celebrarlo y divertirnos. Unos más que otros, pero divertirnos.

Pronto empezamos a tomar copas. Una detrás de otro, con la música a todo volumen y cada vez más bailable, el ambiente se iba caldeando.

No sabíamos cuánto tiempo llevábamos allí, y la mayoría de nosotros ya había perdido la cuenta de las copas que llevaba y de la gente con la que había bailado. Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien y olvidaba, casi por completo, todas mis preocupaciones. Decir que no íbamos bastante borrachos, era una gran mentira, pero como dice el dicho, una noche es una noche".

-Voy a por otra- le dije a Alice y Rose que bailaban de una forma un tanto atrevida en medio del grupo sin ninguna vergüenza, mientras los demás las aplaudían y vitoreaban. Salí del círculo riéndome y me dirigí a la barra. Como era costumbre, hasta arriba de gente.

Esperé pacientemente a que aquello se despejase y me tocase a mí, pero después de un rato que a mí me pareció eterno mis nervios comenzaban a escasear. Dos manos en mi cintura intentaron mantenerme quieta, y lo consiguieron, vaya que si me quede de piedra. ¿Quién se atrevía…? Antes de girarme un aliento chocó en mi cuello y su voz me llegó como caída del cielo.

-¿Nerviosa?-.

Entonces me giré para encontrarme con él. Era imposible que fuese más guapo en apenas 3 semanas, o el alcohol me hacía ver alucinaciones, pero estaba… estaba tremendo. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla pasándome un brazo por mi cintura. Yo podía apostar que tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. ¿Qué era eso de guardar las distancias en público?

-Hola- dije dándome cuenta tarde de que no me había escuchado. –Hola- se lo volvía repetir cogiendo el cuello de su camisa haciendo que se acercase a mí. Le sonreí levemente cuando se apartó para mirarme de nuevo. -¿Qué haces aquí?- dije volviendo a acercármele, dándome cuenta de que de repente quería contarle mi vida en verso si con ello conseguía tenerle tan cerca todo el rato. Su mano no dejaba de acariciar mi cintura, acercándose peligrosamente por momentos a mi culo. Cuando intentó alejarse otra vez, se lo impedí tirando de nuevo de su cuello, y su risa me llegó clara a mis oídos haciendo que el calor en mi cuerpo subiese por momentos. Su otra mano pasó a mi cuello rápidamente. Parece que no era solo yo quien le quería tener cerca.

-De celebración con unos amigos- apenas subió su tono de voz, pero tampoco hacía falta, a cada palabra que dijo sus labios acariciaron mi oreja y su voz me llegaba perfectamente.

Pasé detrás de su cuello el brazo que tenía libre y le hablé exactamente igual que el me había hablado a mí.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-.

-Creo que esa pregunta la debería hacer yo- dijo mientras ambos comenzábamos a reírnos, pero sin perder esa postura. Separarnos un solo milímetro del otro parecía no estar en los planes de ninguno de los dos.

-¿Para qué voy a estar en esta zona entonces?-.

-Déjame a mí. Hay una chica atendiendo, creo que me hará más caso a mí que a ti-.

-Idiota- dije sin perder la sonrisa, pero sintiendo un vació cuando nuestros cuerpos perdieron el contacto. Sorprendentemente, entrelazos una de sus manos con las mías cuando se dirigió a la barra. Y efectivamente, menos de dos minutos después ambos salíamos de aquel barullo de gente con una copa en nuestra mano.

Nos quedamos uno en frente del otro en una zona de la discoteca con algo menos de gente, y donde sabíamos que ninguno de nuestros amigos nos podía ver. No entendía porque me mostraba tan cercana a él, estaba enfadada después de que no me hablase por más de 3 semanas después de su visita sorpresa. Y lo peor, sabía que cuando el efecto del alcohol me dejase, lo iba a pasar mal. Muy mal.

-¿Quieres bailar?- me preguntó pasando un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja y dándome un suave beso en esta, dejándome con esto sin aliento por un momento.

-No soy buena bailarina. Esta música…- dije torciendo el gesto y dando un largo sorbo a mi copa mientras lo que sonaba cambiaba de ritmo convirtiéndose en algo más latino.

-Vamos- dijo cogiéndome de nuevo por la cintura y acercándome a él de nuevo. Esta vez fue demasiado, y noté en mi entrepierna que estaba… contento de verme. El calor entre los dos empezaba a ser insoportable. –Déjate llevar-.

-Vs a tener que dar gracias al alcohol por esto- dije empezando a mover mi cintura al ritmo de la canción.

-¿Crees que alguno de los dos estaría aquí si no fuese por esto?- dijo subiendo la copa.

-No- dije mientras ambos nos reíamos y seguíamos bailando. –Espera- dije sacando el móvil que tenía guardado en i escote, un truco que me enseñó Alice para salir de casa sin un bolso pesado que te incordiase toda la noche. Vi como a Edward se le abrían los ojos cuando vio aquel gesto, e interiormente me aplaudí a mí misma. –Es solo para que no se preocupen si no aparezco- dije volviendo a guardármelo.

-¿Es que no piensas volver?- dijo, esta vez, bajando su mano a mi culo y dejándola allí. En otra situación, y con mucho menos alcohol en mi cuerpo le hubiese apartado, probablemente insultado e incluso pegado. Pero no esa vez. Esa vez, me iba a dejar llevar.

-No- dije mordiéndome el labio. –Esta noche la voy a pasar contigo- terminé pasando mi lengua por el labio inferior con una risita "inocente".

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo entre dientes presionando levemente su cadera con la mía y cogiendo mi mano para guiarme hasta la salida entre la multitud.

Nos bebimos lo que nos quedaba de copa de un solo trago antes de salir y caminamos hasta casa entre risas y cachondeo.

Al llegar a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue coger la botella de vino que Rosalie había dejado a la mitad antes de salir y darle un buen trago a morro. Poco después, entre Edward y yo, ya no quedaba nada.

Le cogí de la camisa con un dedo entre medias de dos botones y le arrastré a mi cuarto. Y aun borracha, me peguntaba de donde estaba saliendo todo ese atrevimiento de mí.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Edward cerrando la puerta con pestillo y sacándose la camisa rápidamente.

-¿Tú que crees?- le contesté dejando caer mi vestido y quedándome en sujetador y tanga delante de él viendo cómo se acercaba a mi rápidamente y me cogía en sus brazos juntando el fin nuestras bocas.

Aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar de un momento a otro. El sol ya brillaba fuera y sentía su calor en mi cara. Pero molestaba mucho, asique pasé mis brazos por mi cara e intenté tranquilizarme, hasta que noté que algo se movía a mi lado. Olvidándome de la terrible resaca giré mi cabeza con los ojos todo lo abiertos que me permitía la situación para descubrir que, o quien, era.

-¡Mierda!- grité cuando me di cuenta de que era quien. Y maldita sea, que quien era. Me senté en la cama llevándome la cabeza a las manos intentando amortiguar el dolor que me había causado mi propio grito. –No puede ser- dije levantando la sábana y comprobando, que efectivamente, no solo él estaba desnudo.

-Joder- dijo él tapándose la cara cuando abrió sus ojos. Se las quitó un momento, como si quisiese comprobar que aquello era cierto, y las volvió a poner frente a su cara. –Dime que no ha pasado nada-.

-No me acuerdo de nada- dije cerrando los ojos e intentando recordar, pero no pasó nada. –Pero… mira-. Ambos desnudos en la misma cama, varios plastiquitos de preservativos rotos a los pies de la cama, el chupetón de Edward en el cuello… eso se iba a notar, pensé mientras le miraba. –Me quiero morir-.

-Lo sé, mi cabeza va a explotar-.

-No me quiero morir solo por eso. Menos mal- dije comprobando el móvil y viendo que en casa estaba yo sola. El resto se había quedado en casa de sus respectivos novios. –No va a hacer falta que te escondas cuando salgas-.

-¿Pretendías hacerlo?-.

-Por supuesto- dije levantándome y llevándome conmigo la sábana, dejando el fantástico culo de Edward al aire, aunque no me quise recrear demasiado en ese pensamiento. Cogí un pijama del armario y salí rápidamente de la habitación para cambiarme.

Ya en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, me di cuenta de las consecuencias que aquello iba a traer para mí. Iba a sentirme como la mayor de las porquerías desde ese mismo momento hasta… Jamás iba a poder superar lo de Edward si seguía haciendo cosas como esa.

-Vaya, huele bien- dijo apareciendo por la puerta vestido con la ropa de la noche anterior, pero sin abrocharse la camisa.

-No te acostumbres- dije poniendo su parte frente a él.

-No, no podré hacerlo- dijo sin levantar la vista del plato y llevándose el primer bocado a la boca. Sonó demasiado… ¿melancólico?

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté intentando parecer lo más desinteresada posible.

-Me voy- dijo sin más.

-¿Tan pronto? Puedes terminártelo, estoy segura de que no van a llegar hasta dentro de…-.

-No Bella, que me voy. Me voy a trabajar. A Europa-.

-¿Cómo?- dije intentando asimilar la información mientras mi tenedor se me caía de las manos ante la impresión.

-Me han cogido de uno de los castings que hice. Ya puedo decir que tengo trabajo-.

-¿Cuándo?- dije mientras el dolor de cabeza parecía viajar a la velocidad de la luz a mi corazón. La resaca estaba olvidada. Las consecuencias de mis actos empezaban a causar efecto.

-En una semana. En cuanto arregle todo y empaquete… quería decírtelo. Antes-.

-Tarde- le contesté mientras mi voz se quebraba y me limpiaba una lágrima de mi mejilla. -¿Por qué dejaste que pasara lo de anoche?-.

-¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Te acuerdas de algo? Porque yo…-.

-No, déjalo, es cierto. Es mi culpa- dije enterrando mi cabeza entre mis manos. –Maldito alcohol-.

-Bella, esto tenía que terminar pasando…-.

-¡No!- le corte rápidamente. –No tenía que pasar. Porque ahora tú te vas, y yo me voy a quedar aquí, sola, destrozada. Y nadie va a poder evitarlo. Ni siquiera yo he podido-.

-Lo siento-.

-Yo también- dije levantándome con la intención de encerrarme en mi habitación… para lo que me quedaba de vida.

-¿Podré verte para despedirme de ti?-.

-No- dije sin mirar atrás.

¿Cómo había podido fastidiar tanto la situación? ¡Como si no fuese difícil ya de por si! Cuando escuche que se cerraba la puerta de la calle, no pude más que derrumbarme y empezar a llorar. Otra vez. Sola. Destrozada.

Sin Edward. Y esta vez tenía pinta de que iba a ser para siempre.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

-Alice, deja de preocuparte, en serio. Yo ya lo sabía. O bueno, me lo imaginaba. Además, estamos a un par de bloques de distancia, no puede ser tan horroroso- dije guardando las últimas pertenencias en las cajas.

-Es que no se, siempre habíamos hablado de vivir juntas en Nueva York, y ahora tu no vas a vivir conmigo y se siente raro… y mal-.

-Llevas todo la vida con Jasper, es hora de que tengáis independencia. No me puedo enfadar con vosotros porque queráis vivir juntos y solos-.

-Os voy a echar tanto de menos- dijo Rosalie entrando también a mi habitación y tirándose en la cama junto a Alice. A este ritmo de interrupciones no iba a poder empaquetar todo a tiempo en el camión.

-Nos veremos en las fiestas, e incluso en algunos fines de semana. Vamos, es una nueva experiencia, será genial- dije con todo mi positivismo. Porque aunque entendía a Rosalie, no podía tener más ganas de empezar ese nuevo viaje en mi vida.

Oficialmente habíamos terminado nuestras carreras. Éramos gente, en teoría, seria, responsable y titulada en nuestras respectivas carreras. Ahora cada uno tenía que tomar su propio camino hacia la ciudad elegida. La mía, Nueva York. Hace apenas 2 semanas me habían confirmado mis prácticas en un periódico de la ciudad por 3 meses.

Había encontrado un pequeño apartamento, muy decente, bien situado y nada caro en uno de los barrios de la ciudad, apenas a 15 minutos de mi puesto de trabajo. No había tenido mucho tiempo, pues la noticia de que Alice y Jasper tenían pensado vivir solos me había sido comunicada con pocas semanas de antelación, pero había tenido suerte.

Los demás se mudaban a Los Ángeles, y mientras que Alice, Jasper y yo salíamos en unas horas, a ellos todavía les quedaban 3 días más en la ciudad.

-Cuidaos mucho, ¿vale? Y llamadme, mandadme mails, o mejor, venid a verme pronto- dije abrazando uno por uno a los amigos que dejaba atrás.

-Si Bella- me decían ya cansados, después de pedírselo más de 10 veces en los últimos 5 minutos. –Date prisa, que se van- me decían, aunque en sus caras también se veía lo poco que les gustaba la situación. Solo faltaba yo, Alice llevaba dentro de su coche algo más de 10 minutos llorando.

-Vale, vale- dije montándome en mi furgoneta y poniéndola ne marcha. –Os quiero chicos- dije agitando la mano mientras seguía al coche de Alice y Jasper fuera del campus por última vez en nuestras vidas.

Me esperaba un largo viaje yo sola hasta la que sería mi casa, esperaba, por muchos años. El viaje se me haría eterno solo por las inmensas ganas que tenía por llegar y comenzar.

Llevaba esperando este cambio en mi vida tanto… y ahora estaba camino de él. Recordé la despedida de mis padres y de toda la gente de Forks. Fue muy emotiva. Su única hija se embarcaba prácticamente sola en la aventura de su vida. Ya no sería como estar en la universidad, sabiendo que cada poco nos podríamos ver. Ahora nadie sabía cuánto tiempo iba a pasar hasta que pudiésemos volver a verles.

Al igual que tampoco pude evitar acordarme de la persona que hizo que se acelerara en mi todo el proceso de querer terminar la experiencia universitaria y dejarlo todo atrás. Edward… llevaba sin verle, y sin saber de él desde que le di la espalda en mi casa después de nuestra última noche juntos. De eso hacía ya más de un año, y lo poco que me llegaba de él eran las buenas noticias que de vez en cuanto soltaba Alice. Parecía que no le iba nada mal en Europa. Y por dentro me alegraba. Cuanto más tiempo le fuese bien por allí, más tiempo tardaría en aparecer por aquí.

Bebí un trago de mi café para mantenerme despierta. El sol empezaba a ponerse y la oscuridad cada vez era más evidente. Nos esperaba una noche larga…

Después de parar unas 4 veces por el camino, a las 11 de la mañana del día siguiente, estábamos pidiendo las llaves de nuestras respectivas casas a nuestros caseros y aparcando el coche en nuestra plaza de parking.

-Nos vemos en un rato- dije abrazando a Alice y Jasper sin poder evitar nuestra felicidad por aquel momento.

Subí en el ascensor con las pertenencias que había llevado yo, sabiendo por el casero, que el resto ya se encontraban en mi departamento. Tuve que respirar y tranquilizarme para meter la llave en la cerradura.

Sabía lo que me esperaba, lo había visto ya en fotos, pero aun así mi sonrisa daba la vuelta a mi cabeza. Era… ¡perfecto! Un salón con grandes ventanales, una cocina americana, un baño y 2 habitaciones amplias. No quería ni necesitaba más.

Lo hubiese disfrutado más si no estuviese rendida. Al día siguiente comenzaba el trabajo y necesitaba descansar lo que quedaba de día, además de adecentar un poco mis cosas. Después de comer con la pareja en un restaurante que quedaba a medio camino entre las dos casas, decline su invitación a conocer mejor los alrededores, subí a casa, me puse en despertador para asegurarme de llegar con tiempo y dormí. Dormí mucho.

·

Tal y como había programado a las 7 de la mañana sonó el despertador. Aun habiendo dormido más de 15 horas, parecía que necesitaba seguir durmiendo para ser persona. Una ducha rápida y deshacer mi equipaje para encontrar algo que ponerme fue todo lo que me dio tiempo. Compré el desayuno y lo comí durante mi viaje en metro, no quería que en mi primer día me desmayase o algo parecido.

Llegué con tiempo de sobra. Era un edificio simple, de 5 plantas. Después de preguntar en recepción y que me mandase a la última planta, me encontraba en un despacho esperando al que sería mi jefe.

-¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó alguien entrando por la puerta.

-Sí, soy yo- dije poniéndome de pie y dándole la mano al hombre que me había preguntado mientras se sentaba en su silla y me invitaba a mí a hacer lo mismo.

-Encantado. Soy Aro Smith, presidente del New York Daily. Bienvenida a la empresa- dijo abriendo los brazos de manera cómica, parecía un tipo simpático que rondaba los 50, algo que hizo que me relajara, pero solo durante unos segundos. –Bien, entonces vamos a contar con usted durante 3 meses, ¿me equivoco?-.

-Ese es el tiempo que duran mis prácticas, si-.

-Está bien, entonces me encargaré de que pases por todos los sectores posibles de la redacción. Vas a tocar todos los temas, incluso es probable que más de una vez acompañes, o vayas tu sola a los periodistas corresponsales a hacer entrevistas. ¿Cómo te manejas con ello?-.

-Para ser sincera nunca he hecho una-.

-Ya, empezarás con alguien- dijo mientras cogía el teléfono y ordenaba a alguien que se presentará en su despacho. –Bella, ella es Bree, serás su ayudante durante las primeras semanas. Tu mesa está justo al lado de la suya. Buena suerte- dijo dándome de nuevo la mano mientras le agradecía y salía detrás de la chica llamada Bree.

-¿Tu primer día Bella?- dijo Bree amablemente mientras me guiaba entre mesas y gente.

-De prácticas- llevaba unos 15 minutos allí y todavía no conseguía tranquilizarme, aunque hasta el momento todos con los que había tratado eran increíblemente simpáticos.

-Recuerdo mi primer día aquí, estaba todavía más asustada que tú- dijo girando su cabeza y dedicándome una sonrisa de compasión. Vaya, si debía notarse como estaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- pregunté por curiosidad. No debía de tener más de 30 años.

-Oh, solo 3 años. Aquí es. ¿De dónde eres?- preguntó sentándose, efectivamente, en la mesa de al lado.

-De un pueblo de Seattle-.

-No te acomodes, nos toca irnos a entrevistas- dijo nada más mi culo toco la silla. –La semana que viene es la Semana de la moda en Nueva York. ¿Te interesa?- preguntó pulsando el botón del ascensor y dándome una acreditación.

-¿La moda? No es lo mío- dije negando con la cabeza, no muy segura de si mi respuesta era la acertada.

-No te preocupes, no estudie periodismo por esto pero… es lo que hay. Ya irás viendo todos los campos del periódico-.

-Eso espero. La verdad es que estoy muy entusiasmada con empezar de verdad-.

-Verás que en cada campo deberás utilizar una forma de ser distinta. Igual que la política tienes que ser seria y fría, aquí necesitas un carácter más abierto. Y muéstrate siempre curiosa. A esta gente le encanta que los demás se preocupen por ellos, aunque sea de mentira. Viven rodeados de tanta que no se dan cuenta- dijo sacándome una de las primeras risas sinceras del día.

Apenas 10 minutos después estábamos frente a un edificio enseñando nuestras acreditaciones mientras a Bree le daban el calendario del día.

-Vaya. Vamos a tener trabajo hoy. ¿Preparada? Menos mal que has venido vestida para la ocasión-. No sabía que unos vaqueros, unos tacones y una camisa metida por dentro con un cinturón pudiesen valer para la semana de la moda.

Aunque mi primer día de trabajo no tenía vistas de ser lo más educador del mundo, no tenía ni idea de las sorpresas que me deparaba.

**Holaa! **

**Solo quería decir que sé que es un capítulo sin mucho interés, llevaba unos bastante moviditos, pero para hacer la transición de una etapa a otra creía necesario uno así. Los próximos volverán con historias!**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios tan positivos que me dejáis! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Aquello era el caos. Gente caminando, o corriendo, en todas direcciones, te pisan, te empujaban y chillaban sin tener consideración unos de otros. Yo iba detrás de Bree intentando recordar cada detalle, cada cara con la que me cruzaba, pero era imposible si no quería perderla de vista. A ella se le notaba mucho más suelta con el ambiente, parecía saber a dónde ir y por donde tenía que ir. Iba a tener que trabajar mucho para adquirir tantísima desenvoltura.

Llegados al final de un pasillo abrió una puerta que parecía la puerta del cielo. Solo había silencio. Gente trabajando consultando si móvil o su portátil, mirando revista, o hablando con algún colega, pero sin chillar, toda una novedad por la zona.

-De acuerdo Bella- dijo sacando un documento, grande, de su bolso y dándomelo. –Tengo que ir a hacer una serie de gestiones e informarme de lo que nos han concedido para empezar a trabajar. Es aburrido y no sirve para nada. Asique creo que es mucho mejor que te leas esto. Es como un gran resumen de todo esto. Empezar con la semana de la moda, si no estás familiarizada con el terreno puede ser una pesadilla. Léetelo- me dijo como advertencia. –Vuelvo en cuanto pueda-.

Me senté en un sillón lo más lejos posible de la puerta agradeciendo internamente quedarme allí, en silencio, intentando asimilar todo aquello.

Para mi leer aquel artículo no era lo más entretenido del mundo, de hecho se parecía más a una revista de moda que a un artículo serio. Y cuantas más páginas pasaba menos comprendía. Todas las caras me parecían iguales, los vestidos más imposibles y los tacones… los tacones parecían sacados de Misión Imposible. Llegado cierto momento, desistí también en aprenderme los nombres, tanto de modelos, como de diseñadores, que aunque casi todos era americanos habían decidido ponerse un nombre artístico en francés… Con lo poco que me gustaba el idioma. Cada corte, cada forma, cada color… ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existía tanta variedad!

-¿Bella?-.

Levanté mi cabeza para encontrarme con esa cara y esa voz tan familiar, pero tan poco esperada.

-¡Alice!- dije levantándome y abrazándola sorprendida. -¿Qué haces aquí?- dije haciéndola un hueco en el sillón para que se sentase conmigo.

-¿En serio crees que esa es la pregunta adecuada? Mira donde estamos- dijo riéndose ante tal estúpida pregunta. Y tenía mucha razón. –Por las prácticas, ya sabes, te meten de lleno desde el primer día. ¿Y tú?-.

-Prácticas, también. Voy a pasar por todos los departamentos pero mi apoyo tenía que escribir hoy sobre esto asique… aquí estamos- dije mostrándole el documento del infierno.

-¿Puedo verlo?-.

-Todo tuyo-.

-Vaya… Está muy bien Bella. Con esto vas a poder desenvolverte por aquí con mucha soltura…-.

-Si lograse aprenderme algo. Alice, es una tortura. Ahora admiro todo lo que sabes de… esto-.

-Es fácil, es lo mismo que lo tuyo. Si te gusta, no cuesta ningún trabajo-.

-Alice, me salen los colores turquesa y los cortes princesa por las orejas. Ni siquiera se pronunciar correctamente el 90% de los nombres. ¿Por qué está todo en francés? No, no me contestes, ya lo sé, está todo ahí- dije antes de que hablase como si quisiese soltar le lección de carrerilla.

-¿Y a que desfiles te tocará venir?-.

-No tengo ni idea, pero espero que a ninguno. Estamos aquí en teoría para entrevistas, hoy. No quiero volver a pisar este sitio. Están todos locos, chillando, corriendo… Yo pensé que esto tenía un poco más de glamour-.

-Eso se queda en la pasarela Bella. El resto es una locura. Pero, ¡bendita locura!- dijo con una sonrisa impresionante mientras botaba en el sillón dando palmaditas. Si, desde luego que estaban todos locos. –Espera- dijo abriendo su bolso y cogiendo su móvil que sonaba con alguna canción que suponía debería serme conocida, pero no era el caso. -¡Edward!- dijo emocionándose.

Estaba segura de que todo color en mi cara se había ido y mis ojos podían salirse sus órbitas en cualquier momento. ¿Edward? ¿Edward llamando a Alice y no al revés? Raro.

-Sí, si claro que puedo hablar- dijo juntando sus manos en mi dirección como pidiéndome perdón por el incidente. No pasaba nada. –Bien, todo bien, empezando mis prácticas… Si ya estoy en Nueva York. ¡Esto es genial!-.

Antes de seguir escuchando la conversación, quise irme, asique con un gesto le indiqué a Alice que tenía que salir fuera. En esos momento, prefería el bullicio de puertas para fuera que la pesadilla en ese trocito de cielo que había pasado a ser infierno con apenas una palabra.

Cogí el móvil y teclee algunos mensajes para mis amigos y mis padres, haciéndoles saber que estaba bien, que todo iba como esperaba y que ya les echaba un poco de menos, aunque no fuese totalmente cierto. Aquellas horas de independencia no se me habían dado nada mal.

No fue extraño que más temprano que tarde chocase con alguien, pues andar mirando la móvil y no al frente entre aquella multitud solo podía acabar mal. Lo que si fue extraño, fue con la persona con la que choqué. ¿Pero no estaba hablando con…?

-Alice, tengo que colgar. Nos vemos pronto- dijo colgando la llamada mientras se metía el móvil en el bolsillo, y quitaba muy lentamente la mano de mi espalda que me había ayudado a no caerme de culo. Esto no me podía estar pasando. No hoy. –Bella-. Me hubiese encantado contestarle, un hola, un qué tal, un cuanto tiempo… Pero nada salía de mi garganta, ni siquiera aire. Odiaba que se notara el efecto que seguía teniendo en mí. Después de año, seguía siendo incontrolable. Me moví lentamente invitándole a quitar la mano de ese sitio mucho más rápidamente. Estaba incomoda y mi postura corporal lo mostraba. Rápido, se alejó un paso de mi tocándose el pelo y sonriéndome, eso no cambiaba. Él también parecía nervioso. -¿Cómo estás?- dijo finalmente.

-Bien- dije haciendo un esfuerzo para que mi voz se escuchase por encima del jaleo. –Bien. De prácticas-.

-¿Trabajas aquí?- dijo mucho más sorprendido incluso que Alice.

-Es un periódico. El primer artículo es sobre esto. Espero no volver- y esta vez deseaba no volver jamás. Cuanto más lejos mejor. -¿Tú?- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Era una conversación incómoda, como si miles de personas nos estuviesen observando, aunque sabía que nadie más que él y que yo estaba pendiente de aquello.

-Bien también. Trabajando. Por fin-.

-Tenía entendido que estabas por Europa. Por Alice- quise aclarar.

-Si, Italia, Francia, España, Inglaterra… Ha sido un año curioso. Muy ajetreado, pero por fin vuelvo a casa una temporada. Estaré por aquí unos meses-.

-¿Por aquí? ¿Te refieres a Forks…?-.

-No, hablo de Nueva York. Tengo varios proyectos por aquí asique…- estoy segura de que fue mi mirada entre pánico y advertencia la que le hizo frenar y no seguir hablando. Ni loca quería escuchar "nos veremos más a menudo". No, me negaba.

-¿Por qué habías llamado a Alice?- dije para desviar completamente el tema de conversación.

-Quería darle una sorpresa. ¿Sabes dónde está?-.

-Estaba conmigo en una sala al final del pasillo. Supongo que seguirá allí-.

-Perfecto. Oye Bella, ¿tú todavía…?-.

-Bella-. ¡Bree! Oh dios, acababa de convertirse en mi persona favorita del mundo. La amaba. Casi tanto como a Edward. –Tenemos que ponernos en marcha-.

-Claro- dije con unas ganas locas de empezar a trabajar. Incluso en aquello, ahora todo me parecía fabuloso si con ello Edward se alejaba de mí. –Adiós Edward- dije pasando por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarle ni dejarle que acabase la frase.

-¿Un amigo?- me preguntó cuándo le dejamos atrás.

-No. Solo un conocido- dije quitándole importancia.

-Pues vayas conocidos- dijo recalcando lo que era evidente. Edward estaba cada día más guapo. Incluso más que hace un año, algo que parecía imposible.

Sabía que aquel encuentro iba a ser el primero de muchos. Vivir en la misma ciudad, con alguien en común como era Alice… Iba a ser inevitable. Solo rezaba, rogaba a algún ser superior para que Nueva York me ayudase a empezar a olvidar. Y lo necesitaba rápido.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Solo quería llegar a casa, sentarme, abrir una cerveza helada y disfrutar del silencio y la comodidad de ofrecía mi casa.

Me quite los zapatos con los pies y los subí encima de la mesa, era mi casa, nadie me podía decir nada, y lo agradecía profundamente.

Quería olvidar aquel día todo lo rápido que me fuera posible. Todo en todos los sentidos. Porque tendría otros similares para querer llorar. Todas mis suplicas para no tener que volver allí se esfumaron pronto. Tendríamos que cubrir 5 desfiles en 3 días diferentes. Solo quería morirme antes que volver a sufrir aquello. No estaba hecha para eso… y más importante, ¡yo no había estudiado 4 años para eso! Solo lo salvaba que Bree me lo ponía todo lo más sencillo que podía, y que con algo más de suerte Alice también andaría por allí y me podría echar una mano con mis múltiples dudas…

Y luego estaba el problema, el dolor de cabeza más grande de todos, el que no entendía porque había tenido que volver a aparecer en mi vida justo en ese momento. Tenía nombre y lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba. Edward. Había vuelto. Y era una realidad. Lo podría intentar evitar pero tarde o temprano, y más probablemente más temprano que tarde me lo cruzaría, nos encontraríamos… Alice nos juntaría.

Terminé mi primera cerveza y me cambié a mi pijama. Los vaqueros era lo más cómodo del mundo, si no teníamos en cuenta mis viejos pantalones de pijama. Puse música y cogí otra cerveza. Si mi vida en aquellos momentos era un desastre por lo menos disfrutar los ratitos que paz y silen… ¡¿Quién se atrevía a tocar el timbre a estas horas?!

Me levanté con todo mi mal humor y mi cara de pocos amigos. Abrí la puerta de un tirón… pero es que la cara de Jasper suavizaba hasta el carácter más áspero del mundo.

-¿Un mal día?- preguntó con una sonrisa de amabilidad imposible de no corresponder.

-Muy malo-.

-Invita la casa- dijo alzando un paquete de 6 botellines mientras le enseñaba el de mi mano y le dejaba pasar.

-¿Tú que tal?-. Jasper tenía sus prácticas en un bufete muy prestigioso de abogados, o eso es lo que Alice decía.

-Bien, ya sabes, el nuevo. Soy el becario que lleva cafés y hace fotocopias por ahora. No esperaba otra cosa-.

-Estupendo. Yo he estado en la Semana de la Moda. Si nuestros padres llegan a saber por lo que han estado pagando 4 años nos matan- dije acercando mi botellín al suyo para brindar. Nos lo merecíamos después de un día desastroso.

-Ni lo dudes-.

-Me he encontrado a Alice-.

-¿En serio? Todavía no he podido hablar con ella-.

-A ella creo que le ha ido un poco mejor. Ya sabes, vestidos, telas, colores… Ella- le comenté haciendo que ambos nos riésemos. Omití mi encuentro con Edward, era preferible que si alguien le tenía que dar la sorpresa fuese Alice, o el mismo Edward.

-Mmm es ella- dijo leyendo un mensaje que le acababa de llegar. -¿Le digo que venga?-.

-Claro, es como vuestra casa Jasper, no hace falta preguntar-.

-De acuerdo-.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal vuestro primer día de independencia?-.

-Apenas nos ha dado tiempo de disfrutar de nada… Y cuando digo de nada es…-.

-Demasiada información Jasper. Voy a abrirla- dije mientras me levantaba cuando escuché por segunda vez el timbre. –Pasa…- dije mientras mi voz decaía según iba asumiendo la compañía que tria Alice.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo mostrándole como si no se le viese.

-Ya le he visto antes Alice. Pasad, Jasper está en el salón-.

-Gracias… esto necesita ser decorado con urgencia Bella…- decía mientras enfilaba el pasillo hablando sola. Antes de que diese un paso más le cogí por el brazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no podía, ni quería, ser amable con él.

-Alice me dijo que quería daros una sorpresa…-.

-¿No sabes inventarte escusas? Puedes ver a Jasper en cualquier momento-.

-¿Y a ti?-.

-¿Estás de coña? Prefiero no verte en lo que me queda de vida-.

-Bella…-.

-No vuelvas a aparecer por sorpresa en mi casa-.

-Antes te gustaba…-.

-Ya no- dije dedicándole una mirada dura y llena de odio. Me giré y me dirigí al salón sabiendo que Edward me pisaba los talones. Me senté en mi sillón viendo como Jasper se sorprendía y alegraba de ver a Edward.

Intentaba poner mi atención en la conversación y parecer como si me alegrase profundamente volver a ver a Edward, pero era tan duro que ni siquiera las cervezas ayudaban casi.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí mucho tiempo?- preguntó Jasper.

-No se el tiempo exacto, quizá unos meses, un año… depende de como vayan las cosas-.

-Te van increíble. Va a desfilar en 4 desfiles esta semana con grandísimos diseñadores. Se lo van a rifar después de eso. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de que hayas hecho algo con tu vida!- chilló Alice lanzándose a su cuello. Hasta yo tuve que reír ante tal demostración de cariño, sorprendentemente, correspondida por Edward.

-Gracias enana, gracias-.

-¿Y dónde vives ahora?- volvió a preguntar Jasper.

-Estoy en casa de un amigo. En unos días me buscaré un hotel cercano-.

-Nos gustaría decirte que te puedes quedar con nosotros pero…- empezó Jasper dando a entender que su recién estrenada situación no era la mejor para aceptar a nadie en su casa.

-¿Qué? Ni de broma. Vamos, os acabáis de mudar, juntos, solos. No, gracias-.

-Oye Bella, ¿y él no se podría quedar aquí una temporada?- preguntó Alice.

¿Qué?- dije atragantándome con la cerveza. -¿Aquí? No- dije rotundamente como si el aludido no se encontrase en la misma habitación que nosotras.

-¿Por qué no? Te sobra una habitación y te vendrá bien alguien para instalarte. Y a Edward ya lo conoces-. Si, y ese era justo uno de los problemas.

-Ya, pero no-. Era la única explicación que podía darle a Alice y que la entendiese.

-Alice…- dije Jasper intentando intervenir.

-Vamos Bella, hazle ese favor-.

-¿Otro más?- dije sin pensarlo primero. Empezaba a cansarme ese principio de discusión. Llevaba un día de demonios y lo último que necesitaba era a Alice molestando, intentando convencerme… porque pensase lo que pensase, terminaría cediendo, y con aquello no podía…

-Vamos Bella. No es fue tan mal la última vez. Además, es solo dejarle una habitación, vacía… estaríamos todos más cerca, y nos podríamos ver…-.

-¡De acuerdo Alice!- dije poniéndome de pie y sentándome inmediatamente. No llevaba la cuenta de las cervezas que había bebido, pero debían ser demasiadas por el mareo que tenía en ese momento. Alcohol y Alice eran mala combinación. -2 semanas- le dije señalándole claramente. –Te dejo aquí dos semanas. Ya hablaremos de las condiciones-.

-¡Te quiero!- chilló esta vez siendo yo su víctima mientras enroscaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a casa- dijo Jasper cogiéndola con dulzura y quitándome de encima. Toda la alegría que Alice tenía en su mini cuerpo era equivalente a mis ganas de llorar y no parar. ¿Podía ir el día a peor? –Hablamos mañana Bella- dijo Jasper saliendo llevándose consigo a Alice.

-Bella…- dijo Edward que todavía seguía sentado en el suelo de mi casa.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Edward? ¿Qué?- dije levantándome y tambaleándome mientras le contestaba mal, porque si, no podía contestarle de otra manera.

-No tienes por qué acogerme en tu casa si no quieres. Y sé que no quieres-.

-Pues no, no tengo ninguna gana de soportarte durante 2 semanas, pero se lo he prometido a Alice y lo voy a cumplir- dije viendo como mi cuerpo no soportaba más su peso y vencía hacía un lado.

-Eh, eh, eh- escuché justo antes de tocar el suelo y que sus brazos me aprisionasen antes de la colisión fatal. –No estás bien-.

-Eres un genio-.

-¿Cuántas cervezas has bebido?-.

-Perdí la cuenta a mitad de conversación-.

-¿Qué conversación si no has abierto la boca? ¿Cuál es tu cuarto?-.

-El del fondo- dije mientras nos poníamos en marcha. Aunque me di cuenta algo más tarde que el soportaba todo mi peso porque mis pies no tacaban el suelo.

-Lo digo en serio Bella- dijo sentándome en mi cama mientras él se ponía de cunclillas frente a mí, -no estás obligada a nada-.

-¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que soy una chica que cumple sus promesas?- dije hipando como fin de frase. Aquello era algo entre cómico y vergonzoso.

-Sí, eso sí lo sé- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa suya. Su sonrisa… ¿Había llegado ya al cielo? –Duérmete- dijo viendo que no estaba para conversaciones más profundas. –Nos vemos pronto. Me alegro de volver a verte Bella- dijo tapándome y acariciando mi mejilla suavemente.

-Vale Edward- dije dándome la vuelta y cayendo en un sueño… un sueño recurrente desde hacía un año. Él.

**·**

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente nada más sonó el despertador al día siguiente es que iba a tirar todas las cervezas de mi nevera a la basura tan pronto como me pudiese poner de pie. Después de analizar todos los hechos de la noche anterior, decidí que tenía que comprar el doble, incluso algún licor más fuerte que me ayudase con lo que me tocaría lidiar.

Tuve que correr para llegar a tiempo al centro donde se desarrollaría toda la jornada. Los tacones no eran amigos de Nueva York, ni de las prisas, y mucho menos míos. Demasiados problemas para empezar el día.

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Bree dándose la vuelta y comenzando a andar antes de que yo pudiese respirar un solo segundo. –Hoy no tocan dos desfiles. Léetelo antes de que empiecen- dijo dándome dos folletos, que supuse serían cada uno de uno de los desfiles.

Bajamos a la planta baja donde ya estaba todo montado. Varias gradas, algunas ya con gente esperando, y frente a nosotras la pasarela.

Si pensaba que el día iba mal, solo le faltaba ver la lista de modelos. Bueno, con ver el primer nombre iba servida. Edward Cullen como estrella principal. Era un chiste, tenía que serlo.

Me froté los ojos con cuidado de no estropear mi simple, pero funcional maquillaje y volví a mirar. No, no seguía borracha ni aquello era una alucinación. Edward iba a desfilar frente a mí.

-Después de este desfile tenemos entrevista con la diseñadora y algunos de los modelos. Después un descanso para comer y por la tarde otro desfile- dijo Bree cuando vió que estaba leyendo el programa.

Pensaba atracar el cátering de bebidas cuando aquello terminase. No podía enfrentarme a Edward de nuevo sobria, o peor aún, con resaca.

Poco después de apagaron las luces y una música punk comenzó a sonar por los altavoces. Las luces se volvieron a encender con un tono entre morado y rojo y el primer modelo salió dando comienzo el desfile.

No pasó demasiado cuando Edward hizo su aparición en escena. Torso descubierto y unos vaqueros desgastados es lo único que hizo falta para robar todo el oxígeno dela habitación.

-Oye, ¿pero ese no era tu amigo?- dijo Bree sin quitarle los ojos de encima intentando mantener sus ojos en sus órbitas.

-Conocido Bree, conocido- dije corrigiéndole notando que me faltaba la saliva.

-Quiero ser su conocida también- dijo justo cuando pasaba delante nuestra.

Después fue el último en salir, con una camiseta de manga corta y unos vaqueros diferentes, pero que juraría le quedaban mejor con los anteriores.

Bree y yo aplaudíamos como si de robots se tratasen, aunque estaba segura que nuestros motivos era diferentes… en su mayoría.

No quiera pasar al backstage, no quería, allí iba a estar él, no, no, no…

-¿Bella? ¡Bella!- me di la vuelta y ahí estaba él. Con el primer look, delante de mí… -Bella- volvió a repetir abrazándome y levantándome un palmo del suelo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué le devolví el abrazo?

-Felicidades- dije en un susurro cuando me dejo de nuevo en tierra firme.

-¿Resaca?- preguntó divertido mientras yo afirmaba con la cabeza. –Me alegra de que hayas visto el desfile-.

-Ya…-.

-Bella- me giré cuando oí mi nombre.

-Bree- aquella vez, y no entendía porque, no me alegre tanto de su interrupción. –Bree- dije recobrando mi sentido común, -este es Edward. Edward, ella es Bree, es mi jefa- dije presentándoles.

-Asique el conocido de Bella- dijo acercándose a él y dándole la mano.

-Sí, su… conocido- dijo mirándome como si no entendiese el por qué aquel nombre.

-¿Te importa que te robemos unos minutos para una entrevista?- le pregunto.

-No claro, puedes robarme el tiempo que necesites- dijo sonriéndola… ¿Estaba ligando con mi jefa? ¿Delante de mí?

-En ese caso, Bella, ¿puedes entrevistar tú al siguiente?- dijo dándome un cuaderno sin ni siquiera mirarme. No apartaba sus ojos de él… Espera. ¿Mi jefa se estaba dejando ligar por Edward?

-No- dije sin saber si llorar o matarles. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me parecía tan correcta como patética.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo avanzando entre la gente mientras Edward le dejaba paso elegantemente sin quitar esa sonrisa.

-Hasta pronto, conocida- me dijo Edward mirándome a mi sin rastro de la sonrisa cálida y sexy que le dedicaba a Bree hace unos segundos.

Y de repente me vi ahí, sola, con una cuaderno medio roto en la mano, viendo como mi vida tenía menos sentido por momentos. Y la solución parecía no querer llegar.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? Miré una vez más el reloj…

-Perdón, ya he terminado de contestar- dijo una voz masculina cerca de mí.

-Sí, si, eh… disculpa- dije dedicándole una sonrisa avergonzada y mirando la siguiente pregunta del cuaderno que me había dejado Bree. Le formulé la siguiente y estúpida pregunta, que gracias a Dios era la última, y volví a empezar a mirar a mi alrededor.

Hacía una hora que Edward y Bree habían desaparecido de mi vista hacia una teórica entrevista. Pero no sabía exactamente el porqué, pero no me fiaba de ninguno de los dos.

-Muy bien Paolo, ya hemos terminado. Muchas gracias- dije apagando la grabadora y guardando todo en mi bolso.

-No hay de qué. ¿Nueva, verdad?- dijo sonriéndome.

-Si- dije algo nerviosa y desconcertada. La verdad es que era un muchacho claramente atractivo, italiano, de piel y pelo moreno y un acento al hablar inglés divertido, y durante la entrevista me había parecido simpático también. Pero tenía mi cabeza en otras cosas. –Estoy de prácticas. Llevo solo dos días- dije para no parecer muy seca. Seguramente debería conocerle porque sería famoso o algo así, la legión de chicas que nos miraban a la espera de una foto con él o una entrevista era casi indecente para una sola persona, pero yo no sabría ni decir su apellido sin mirarlo en mis apuntes.

-Te han metido en la boca del león desde el principio. ¿Cómo lo llevas?-. ¿Por qué seguía hablando conmigo cuando tenía a media ciudad pendiente de él y esperándole? Le miré y la verdad, no parecía nada preocupado por ello.

-Mal- dije sin pensar. –Bueno, me estoy acostumbrando-.

-Bella te llamabas, ¿verdad?- preguntó mientras yo le afirmaba que si con la cabeza. -¿Te importaría apuntarte mi número para quedar un día?- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Y para que mentir, que sonrisa.

¿Me estaba pidiendo salir algún día? ¿Ese… dios italiano quería salir conmigo?

-Claro- dije sin saber porque salió eso de mi boca. Y aun sin comprenderlo le di mi móvil para que me apuntase su número.

-Hecho- dijo entregándomelo de nuevo. –Hablamos- dijo dándome un beso en cada mejilla y dejándome sola de nuevo entre tantísima gente, pero claro, ahora las sensaciones eran diferentes. ¡Había ligado con un modelo italiano impresionante! ¡Yo! Incluso me había olvidado de lo preocupada que estaba… Pero claro, soy Bella y las cosas buenas no duran demasiado en mi vida. Alguien me cogió del brazo haciendo girar violentamente para quedar cara a cara con él. ¿Era necesaria una conversación ahora?

-¿Qué has hecho?- me preguntó entre dientes mientras me conducía a una zona más calmada y alejada de la gente y del ruido.

-Estaba haciendo mi trabajo. ¿Qué has hecho tú? ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Es mi jefa!- dije dándole en el pecho con toda la fuerza que tenía. No mucha seguramente, pues ni siquiera se tambaleó cuando recibió los golpes.

-Eh, no he hecho nada…-.

-Todavía- dije terminando su frase. –No me vas a joder este trabajo Edward. No mi trabajo-.

-Yo no quiero nada con ella. Solo estaba siendo amable-.

-Estabais ligando. Los dos. Delante de mi cara. ¡Idiota! No sé qué es peor, que te líes con ella o que la dejes con el calentón-.

-¡La habías dicho que éramos solo unos conocidos! Eso duele-.

-¿Qué eso duele? ¿Eso es lo que más te duele de toda la historia? Eres un completo…-.

-Shh- dijo tapándome la boca pues mi tono de voz empezaba a elevarse y las pocas personas que había a nuestro alrededor empezaban a notar nuestra presencia. –Solo la he concedido una entrevista y hemos cambiado números para tomar algo mañana. Ya está. La diré que no quiero nada más que una amistad…-.

-Como me echen del trabajo porque juegas con ella, te juro Edward que te falta ciudad para correr-.

-¿Y tú qué? Ligando en medio de todo el mundo con Paolo. ¿Por qué le has dado tu número? ¿Estás loca?-.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué debería darte yo a ti explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida o con mi número de teléfono?-.

-Tú me las has pedido a mí-.

-Sí, claro, porque tú vas a vivir en mi casa y no voy a permitir que traigas a mi jefa a ella para… para eso, y estás a punto de costarme el puesto de trabajo. ¿Suficiente?-.

-Esta conversación no ha terminado- dijo mirando la hora y escabulléndose entre la gente dejándome con la palabra en la boca. ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Lo quiero matar!

-¡Bella!-. Giré mi cabeza para ver a Bree que alzaba un brazo entre la gente intentando hacerse ver entre ella. Parecía feliz. Perfecto.

-Bree- dije secamente cuando conseguí llegar hacía ella y poníamos rumbo al siguiente desfile. Entre tanto jaleo se me había olvidado comer. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca…

-Ay- dijo suspirando cuando nos sentamos en nuestros asientos. –Tu amigo, conocido, Edward- me aclaró como si fuese necesario- es… ¡es perfecto!- dijo emocionada. Parecía Alice cuando le decíamos que necesitábamos un consejo sobre cómo vestirnos.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunté sin mirarla, intentando poner atención a lo que estaba leyendo. Fracasé completamente. Pero aunque no quería oírla no tenía otro remedio, y ella no parecía muy dispuesta a callarse y a guardarse que había ligado con el mismísimo Edward Cullen.

-Es… ¿Has visto que cuerpo tiene? ¿Y los brazos? ¿No me digas que no te has fijado en su cara? ¡Y que ojos! Tiene una manera de hablar tan… sensual, y es tan educado… ¡Nos hemos dado los números para quedar mañana! ¡Vente!-.

¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- la contesté sorprendida. –No-. Rotundamente no.

-Sí, deberías venir. Así podrás allanarme el camino un poco. Tú le conoces mejor que yo seguro-. Pues sí, mucho mejor.

-No sé, es una cita. Sobro allí-.

-Tráete a alguien-.

-No salgo con nadie-.

-Pero… Luego hablamos- dijo bajando su voz a la vez que las luces también se apagaban.

·

Salí totalmente asqueada de aquel edificio, con unas ganas infinitas de no querer volver en la vida y el profundo cabreo de saber que todavía me quedaban un par de días más de sufrimiento. Saqué el móvil del bolso, solo quería llamar a Alice y Jasper y escaparnos a emborracharnos de nuevo. Me daba igual la resaca, solo quería…

-¿Bella?-. Bueno, ¿aquello era una broma?

-Paolo- dije girándome con buena intención y una gran sonrisa, la que me duró lo mismo que tardé en ver a la persona que venía con él. No podía ocultar que le resultaba divertido y yo solo quería quitarle la sonrisa a golpes.

-¿Qué tal Bella?- preguntó acariciándome el brazo Paolo. Sobón, pero cariñoso.

-Bien. Edward- dije a modo de saludo.

-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, somos… conocidos- le respondió él enfatizando la última palabra.

-Hey- la que faltaba. –Hola- dijo Bree haciéndose un sitio en el grupo y auto presentándose a Paolo. -¿También le conoces?- me preguntó señalando a Paolo.

-Sí, le he entrevistado esta tarde-. No podía estar más incómoda en ese momento.

-¡Perfecto! Así puede venirse mañana-.

-No creo…- empecé viendo como el pánico subía por mi cuerpo. Al igual que Edward cuya cara era un poema… malo de narices.

-¿Mañana? ¿Podemos quedar mañana?- me preguntó Paolo con la esperanza dibujada en la cara. ¡Joder! Debía tener un cartel en mi frente donde ponía grande y claro: "no sabe decir que no".

-Mañana trabajo…-.

-A la 1 has terminado- dijo Bree como recordándome lo obvio. –Entonces, ¿quedamos? ¿Te parece bien en tu casa? La mía está en obras y no creo que ellos tengan sitio aquí…-.

-Claro- dije susurrando mientras Bree y Paolo se despedían del grupo dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos en frente del edificio de la muerte.

Le miré viendo como ocultaba su cara entre sus manos sabiendo que aquello no tenía solución, que era una gran… Le iba a matar.

-Yo… lo siento…no-.

-No hables- dije sintiendo como empezaba a formarse un nudo en mi garganta. –Eres…-.

-Puedes decirlo libremente. Tienes razón-.

-Me juré a mí misma Edward que no ibas a volver a ser nada en mi vida. Nada. Cambié de opinión el otro día por Alice, otra vez para ayudarte, porque parece ser que es lo único que se hacer en mi vida, ayudarte, y nunca sale bien. No tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo me siento ahora. Soy un completo cero a la izquierda. Tú haces que me sienta así. ¿Por qué no sabes dejarme en paz? ¿Olvidarme?-.

-Porque no puedo Bella. No eres alguien fácil de dejar a un lado. Es imposible- dijo acercando sus manos a mi casa. Rápidamente y de un manotazo las aparte.

-No me toques. Y no me digas esas cosas ahora, porque ni la quiero oír, ni me las creo. Solo intenta que esto de la cita salga bien, ¿vale? No quiero quedarme en la calle en mi primera semana-.

Y me fui de allí todo lo que mis piernas me permitían. Me fui andando y sintiendo como la ciudad empezaba a llenarse de luces y mi vida de sombras.

Yo quería llegar a Nueva York para tener una vida diferente, mejor. Pero parecía que alguien no quería que eso ocurriese.

Sin probar bocado me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama a llorar como hacía meses que no hacía, intentando desahogarme y poner las cosas en su sitio a base de sollozos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

-Entonces, ¿puedo contar con vosotros?- pregunté emocionada. Era la primera buena noticia que recibía en días. Aunque a esas alturas me conformaba con bastante poco la verdad.

-Claro- dijo una Alice risueña a otro lado del teléfono. –Nosotros llevamos el vino. O las cervezas. ¿Qué prefieres?-.

-Lo que sea. Pero que tenga alcohol. Nos vemos a las 9- dije despidiéndome justo cuando abría la puerta de mi casa.

Había conseguido que Alice y Jasper nos acompañasen a todos esa noche en la cena que se celebraría en mi casa. Muy a mi pesar nadie había llamado para decir que no podía presentarse asique me tocaba pasar toda la tarde en la cocina preparando la cena. Lo único bueno de aquello es que por lo menos cocinar se me daba bien y me gustaba.

Sabía que Alice estaría allí antes de tiempo. No solo para revisar mi vestuario, sino porque querría saber de qué iba todo aquello. Vamos, necesitaría cotillear para estar informada de todo. Y yo no podía tener menos ganas de exponer la situación en voz alta, porque en algún punto mi voz quebraría y se daría cuenta de que aquello me afectaba mucho más allá de lo que podía ser mi trabajo.

A las 7 el timbre sonó con tal insistencia que no me hizo falta mirar por la mirilla para saber quién se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola Alice- dije echándome a un lado para dejarla pasar. –Hola Jasper- dije cuando vi que con paso más pausado entraba Jasper.

-Hola Bells-.

-¿Todavía estás así?- me gritó Alice cuando me vió llegar a la cocina.

-Alice faltan dos horas todavía. Y la cena no está terminada-.

-Jasper termina- dijo cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome al dormitorio, que sabía dónde estaba aunque nunca había pisado esa casa. Preferí no saber la información de cómo lo sabía. Seguro que no quería.

-A ver, ese moño fuera, el delantal… quémalo, las uñas… ¡Vete a ducharte ahora mismo! ¡Estás hecha un desastre!- dijo completamente nerviosa. Temiendo seriamente que le diese un infarto cogí una muda y entre el baño inmediatamente.

Me tomé la libertad de tardar un poco más de lo normal y dejar que el agua caliente me evadiese por un momento de mi realidad, la cual odiaba un poco más a cada segundo que pasaba. Salí de allí con una toalla en el pelo y un pijama.

-Siéntate- dijo señalando mi cama mientras cogía una silla y empezaba a pintarme las uñas de las manos y de los pies. –Cuentame- vaya, mucho había tardado en empezar el interrogatorio, -¿por qué tanto drama para una cena con tu jefa?-.

-Trae compañía-.

-¿Y?-.

-Creo que le conoces-.

-¿De verdad?- dijo parando un segundo. Definitivamente había captado su atención.

-Es Edward-.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero mi hermano es idiota o que le pasa? ¿Con tu jefa? ¿No hay mujeres en Nueva York que tiene que ser con tu jefa?-.

-¿Pasa algo aquí?- dijo Jasper preocupado abriendo la puerta del dormitorio con el que antes había sido mi delantal.

-Nada Jasper, no te preocupes- le dije sin poder evitar reírme un poco.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?-.

-Yo le presenté a Edward como un conocido. A sus ojos solo somos conocidos. No quiero que sepa nada de lo que paso entre nosotros, o que le conozco desde que llevábamos pañales-.

-¿Por qué no? Además, lo vuestro fue una mentira piadosa, podrá entenderlo-.

-Pero es que no quiero que lo entienda, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando me vista encárgate de decírselo a Jasper-.

-¿Y eso es todo?-.

-Viene alguien más-. Alice tenía un sexto sentido, y era absurdo ocultarle algo cuando en poco más de una hora iba a descubrirlo.

-¿Quién?-.

-Un chico que conocí ayer y me pidió mi número. Se llama Paolo y es modelo…-.

-¡¿Paolo?! ¡¿El italiano?!- dijo dejando el pintauñas en una superficie sólida.

-Creo que si es italiano…-.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Has ligado con ese dios! ¡Bella, eres mi ídola!-.

-Alice relájate porque yo no quiero nada…-.

-Oh, claro que vas a querer. ¿Le has visto bien? Bella, ¿tienes sangre en las venas? Entonces vas a querer algo con él- dijo son parar de reír y volviendo a sus quehaceres de esteticién.

-Es solo que… ¿No es demasiado para mí?-.

-Bella, te subestimas- dijo terminando y abriendo el armario encontrando… nada.

-Está todo en las cajas todavía-.

-Eres un desastre… Pero aparte de eso Bella eres lista, manejas el humor y la ironía, tienes un montón de cualidades, y si, eres guapa. Quizá no un bellezón de pasarela, pero eres una chica común que destacas. Y si te supieses sacar más partido mucho mejor- dijo tirando cajas enteras a una esquina de mi habitación. Tenía el presentimiento de que al día siguiente Alice me iba a obligar a asistir a nuestra primera salida de compras neoyorquinas. –Con esto estarás bien- dijo tirándome un par de vaqueros ajustados y una camisa de cuadros. –Déjate abiertos unos cuantos botones. Casual y sexy. Mira, otra cualidad- dijo saliendo del dormitorio dejándome con mil historias en la cabeza que tardarían en procesarse.

Justo cuando estaba terminando de cepillarme y maquillarme sonó el timbre y con el un grito de "Bellaaaaaaa" de Alice como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

-Ya voy Alice. Ya voy- dije pasando a su lado corriendo. -¿Está todo listo Jazz?- pregunté antes de abrir.

-Todo perfecto- dijo levantando sus pulgares hacia mí.

"Allá vamos" pensé.

-Hola- dije saludando a las tres personas que esperaban al otro lado. –Adelante- dije dando dos besos primero a Bree, y después a Paolo, que se veía increíblemente guapo.

-Hola- me dijo Edward esperando mi respuesta, que fue cerrar la puerta y mirarle fijamente con toda la rabia que tenía en ese momento.

-Tú y yo esta noche somos conocidos. Alice y Jasper ya están avisados-.

-¿Alice…? ¿Están aquí?- dijo sorprendido.

-Les he invitado yo. No hables de más- le advertí y me dirigí al salón. –Ellos son mis amigos Alice y Jasper, nos mudamos aquí hace una semana. Vosotros ya os conocéis- dije señalando a la pareja y a Edward dejando a los demás impresionados.

-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó Bree que parecía haberse bebido algo más que agua antes de llegar.

-Es mi hermano mellizo- dijo Alice sin perder un ápice de su gracia.

-No os parecéis en nada- comentó Paolo. –Estás muy guapa- dijo después cerca de mi oído cuando solo yo podía oírlo. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna.

-Gracias dije en apenas un susurro. Estaba el siguiente paso a nerviosa.

·

-Y bueno, ¿Cómo os conocisteis?- comenzó Paolo cuando terminamos los postres.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Nosotros?- dijo Jasper. –Pues vivimos en el mismo pueblo. No es tan complicado-.

-¿Y cómo es que vosotros dos apenas os conocéis?- preguntó Bree mirándonos a Edward y a mí. "La pregunta del millón" pensé mientras terminaba de un sorbo mi copa de vino.

-Pues…- intentó comenzar él.

-Edward prefería no reunirse con nosotros. Tenía sus propias amistades y como es hermano de mi mejor amiga, por extensión, también le conozco. Pero ya está- dije ganándome una mirada como el hielo de su parte. Aunque realmente no había dicho ninguna mentira.

Y a partir de ahí, como si quisiese algún tipo de venganza, parecía que todas sus acciones o sus comentarios fuesen dirigidos, única y exclusivamente, a hacerme daño. Que si nunca se había sentido muy integrado en el grupo, jamás, nunca, sin excepción; que no conocía el verdadero amor mientras le acariciaba la espalda… notaba mi comida subiendo por mi garganta cada vez que hacía o decía algo.

Paolo era algo más disimulado, quizá algo más caballeroso, pero estaba clara su actitud conmigo también. Quizá la única diferencia es que yo no le daba pie a más. Y no pensaba dárselo, por mucho que Alice me taladrase con la mirada cada vez que notaba mi distancia con él.

-Disculpad- dijo Paolo en un momento dado.

-Voy recogiendo- dije yo aprovechando que faltaba alguien en la mesa.

Llegué a la cocina con los últimos platos resbalándose casi de mis manos. Estaba mal, sudando, con temblores, aquello… aquello estaba saliendo tan bien como podía salir, y tan mal como me podía hacer a mí. ¿Era necesario tanto sufrimiento? ¿Por qué me lo hacía a mí misma?

-Bella lo siento me tengo que ir- dijo Paolo apareciendo por la cocina poniéndose en abrigo. Parecía terriblemente preocupado.

-Claro. ¿Está todo bien?- pregunté.

-No, no… Ehhh no. Está en el hospital. Mi mujer… Mi mujer está en el hospital- dijo dando media vuelta y dejando allí, petrificada con la noticia, como si me hubiesen tirado un jarro de agua congelada. Mujer… Estaba casado.

Salí de la cocina como si se tratase de un robot. Y me paré en el salón, preparada, probablemente, para una de las mayores humillaciones de mi vida. Mi ex novio secreto, mi actual jefa y mis mejores amigos me miraban tan preocupados como yo había mirado hace unos minutos a Paolo.

-Se ha tenido que ir- dije intentando parecer lo más tranquila e indiferente posible. Pero mi postura era lo más parecido a una estatua que había en ese salón.

-¿Te ha dicho por qué?- preguntó extrañada Alice.

-Sí. Dijo que se tenía que ir al hospital porque allí es donde estaba su mujer. Parecía tener prisa-.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Bree sin poder evitar una carcajada, bastante mal escondida. No la podó culpar. Aunque la peor cara de todas parecía ser, irónicamente, la de Edward.

-Bella…- dijo levantándose Alice con cuidado sin saber muy bien que decirme. Aunque siendo sincera yo tampoco sabía que quería escuchar. Quizá nada fuese lo mejor.

-Me voy…- dije levantando la mano esperando que no siguiese avanzando, -a la cama. Estoy cansada de todo el día-.

-Pero mañana libras- dijo Bree como si no entendiese la situación en la que me encontraba de bochornosa vergüenza.

-Hablamos- dije terminando aquello y enfilando el pasillo hacia mi habitación.

Era la sensación más rara que había sentido en mi vida. No me dolía como una ruptura, quiero decir, ni estaba enamorada ni le conocía como para comenzar una relación. Era algo más parecido al saber que se había reído de mí, en mi cara, de mi total ignorancia. Y delante de mis conocidos y amigos.

Me metí en la cama sin quitarme ni ropa ni maquillaje y sabiendo que la alarma no sonaría al día siguiente. Y que con un poco de suerte mi próximo jefe no fuese Bree.

-Bella- me susurro alguien desde la puerta. Estaba oscuro y yo intentando dormirme. Pero supe que ese alguien había pasado cuando noté que se sentó en la cama. –Bella- repitió esta vez más cerca de mí, y aun en la oscuridad abrí los ojos reconociendo su voz y la calidez de su aliento.

-Edward- dije mitad con sueño mitad con deseo, porque si, lo deseaba tanto…

-¿Qué…?-.

-No se te ocurra preguntarme que qué tal estoy- dije sentándome en la cama y encendiendo la lamparita de mesa. Si antes pensé que Paolo estaba guapo es porque no lo había comparado con Edward. Estaba claro.

-Lo siento mucho-.

-Siempre lo sientes. Yo siempre te perdono. Y así es como funcionamos- dije recogiéndome el pelo en una coleta. Allí cada vez hacía más calor.

-No… No creo que puedas entender lo mal que me siento ahora. Bree se ha ido, bueno, la ha echado Alice. Su comportamiento…-.

-Me da igual. De todo lo que podía salir mal hoy, casi todo ha salido mal, incluso peor-.

-¿Qué puedo decirte Bella?-.

-Puedes irte- le sugerí. Era la primera gran mentira de la noche.

-No voy a dejarte aquí mal. No-.

-Alice y Jasper no se irán hasta que me vean bien. Puedes irte-.

-Ya, pero es que yo también quiero comprobar que estás bien antes de irme-.

-Estoy perfectamente Edward. Vete, en serio, vete- cada vez que pensaba que se iba a ir el nudo de mi garganta se hacía más fuerte y unas ganas inmensas de llorar me invadían. Odiaba derrumbarme justo en ese momento, no sola, no con Alice, no, con él delante, y con él dispuesto a consolarme y yo a ser consolada. –No me merezco esto- dije enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda.

-No. No creo que haya alguien que se lo merezca menos. Pero eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, y ese idiota no se merece tus lágrimas. Nadie de las merece- dijo besando mi cabeza.

-Edward- dije medio entrando en razón y limpiándome las lágrimas mientras me separaba un poco de él. -¿Tú… Tú sabías que estaba casado?-.

-Yo… Se escuchaba algo de que estaba en una relación, pero nada de matrimonio. Te lo juro- dijo juntando sus manos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- dije mientras las lágrimas empezaban de nuevo a caer.

-Bella, no se me ocurrió…-.

-¿Qué? ¿No te parecía un dato importante decirme que tenía novia?- dije levantándome de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

A esas alturas lo que pensasen los demás me daba absolutamente igual.

-Bella- me dijo Alice levantándose del sofá con Jasper detrás. -¿Qué…?-.

-Entiéndeme. ¿Y si te digo que tiene y al final no…?-.

-Sabes perfectamente que el me daba igual. ¡Idiota!- dije pegándole en el brazo. Ni siquiera intentó defenderse.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-.

-¿Qué no te lo dije? Edward, tengo un poco de amor propio, a estas alturas poco, pero algo conservo… ¿Estás ciego?-.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Alice totalmente descolocada viendo como Edward y yo nos mirábamos como si allí solo hubiesen dos personas.

¿Qué la has hecho Edward? ¿Bella?-.

-Nada Alice. Tu hermano que… déjalo-.

-¡No! ¡Mírate! ¿Qué ha pasado?-.

-¡Nada!- grité.

-¡Bella!- me replicó.

-¡Qué tu hermano y yo estuvimos juntos! ¡No solo de mentira, estuvimos juntos, de verdad! Pero como siempre era demasiado poco para él, como lo soy para todo el mundo. Y parece seguir siendo así. Ahora, ¿podéis iros, por favor?-.

-Yo, Bella…-.

-Alice, no- le dijo Jasper cogiéndola de la cintura y apartándola de mí muy sabiamente. –Llámanos cuando lo necesites- me dijo cuando pasó a mi lado y dándome un beso.

Cuando esa confesión debería haberme quitado 20 kilos de encima, parecía que solo había añadido porquería a la ya existente en mi vida. Perfecto.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Apenas había salido de la cama los últimos días, asique cuando puse un pie fuera de ella me sentí rara. Tenía la espalda dolorida, las rodillas entumecidas y los ojos llorosos de la repentina luz que había invadido, casi sin permiso, mi habitación.

Sabía que tenía que ducharme rápido y maquillarme más de la cuenta si no quería que me equivocasen con un zombie. Las ojeras me llegaba casi a la barbilla y necesitaría un milagro para evitar preguntas sobre cómo había dormido.

Al salir de casa paré en la primera cafetería que vi abierta y compre el café más grande y cargado que pudieran venderme. Necesitaba espabilarme como el respirar.

Y dejar de pensar. Sí, eso también era vital. Temía tanto mi próximo encuentro con Edward, el cual todavía no tenía fecha, como el de Bree. Solo de pensarlo la vergüenza se apoderaba de mí. Solo el pensar que me podía tocar de nuevo con ella en otro reportaje, o que se hubiese ido de la lengua y toda la oficina supiese de… No pensar. No pensar.

Entre en el edificio mirando mis pies, la cosa más interesante que podía contemplar, estaba segura. A medida que me iba acercando a mi mesa comprobé que nadie sabía nada. Eso, o eran excelentes actores. Todos me saludaban con naturalidad, amablemente, y poco a poco yo pude ir devolviendo saludos mirando a la cara. Cuando llegué a mi mesa comprobé que Bree no había llegado y había una nota encima de mi mesa. Era del jefe, durante la próxima semana iba a trabajar sola, nadie a mi alrededor nada más que papeles y un ordenador. Iba a revisar y corregir, revisar y corregir. Era la primera buena noticia en días. La segunda vino cuando me dijeron que Bree tenía sus vacaciones y no iría allí en las próximas dos semanas. La mala vino cuando me di cuenta de que yo era desgraciada por naturaleza, y tanto bueno traería algo malo, muy malo en breves. Solo tenía que esperar.

El día pasó rápido, tan tranquilo como hubiera deseado en un principio, y con oportunidades para conocer más y mejor a mis compañeros, a los que apenas reconocía, pues había pisado la redacción durante 5 minutos una semana antes. Fue un día perfecto.

Pero eran las 5 de la tarde, todavía quedaba mucho día por delante y podían pasar muchas cosas. Alice me había estado acribillando a llamadas y mensajes, en las cuales se escuchaba a Jasper de fondo "déjala tranquila, ya llamará". Quería saber que tal estaba, lo entendía, pero yo no estaba para contestarla todavía. El resto de mis amigos me habían dejado mensajes de preocupación, no sabían que pasaba pero sabían que algo pasaba. Ya llamaría también… Mis padres no estaban preocupados, más bien enfadados, demasiado días sin saber de mí. También les debía una visita. Paolo ni se había dignado a un mensaje, y tampoco lo quería. Y Edward… más de lo mismo. Como si no existiera.

Pero como ya decía quedaba mucho día por delante, y delante de mi portal estaba él. Estaba menos sorprendida de lo que yo misma esperaba.

Con la poca dignidad que él se había encargado de dejarme camine firme y segura para abrir ignorándole, como si no hubiera visto su presencia allí. Como si no pudiera sentirle.

-Bella- me dijo a mis espaldas cuando abrí el portal. Aunque no le invité, supe por el ruido de sus pisadas que estaba detrás de mí y me acompañaba. –Bella- repitió. –Bella por favor, mírame- dijo cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa, esta vez sin atreverse a pasar sin invitación.

-¿Cuánto llevas abajo?-. Fue la primera pregunta que se me vino a la cabeza. Estúpida, sin sentido e innecesaria. Tal como yo me sentía.7

-No sabía a qué hora terminabas de trabajar hoy. Llevo ahí desde la 1-.

-¿Has comido?-.

-No me he movido. No-.

-Pasa- dije dándole la espalda y caminando. –Sírvete lo que quieras- dije sin mirarle de nuevo y entrando a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Cuando volví todavía estaba sentado en el sofá, con sus manos entrelazadas y mirando a sus pies. Cuando notó mi presencia lo único que cambió fue que su mirada pasó a la mía. Y me miraba como si fuese lo más especial del mundo, no como si llevase unos pantalones anchos grises y una camiseta blanca ancha… Una camiseta que fue suya. ¡Mierda!

-Puedo devolvértela cuando quieras- dije dándome cuenta de mi grado de estupidez.

-Quédatela. Te queda estupenda-.

-Seguro. ¿No tiene hambre?- dije intentando que la conversación no fuese por el camino que llevaba evitando estos días.

-He venido a hablar contigo-.

-¿Y no puedes comer mientras?-.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo evitando dar más rodeos aún.

-Mal- ¿para qué mentir? De hecho, en todo aquello, yo era la única que no había mentido. –Algo mejor que el otro día, pero mal-.

-¿Has hablado con Alice o con los chicos?-.

-No. Los chicos saben que ha pasado algo pero no el que. Y Alice me acosa con llamadas y mensajes, pero he tenido el móvil apagado estos días. Lo he visto esta mañana. Les contestaré pronto- respondí para que no se preocupase de más.

-¿Sirve de algo que te vuelva a pedir perdón de nuevo?- dijo.

-Para que me sienta peor- dije pasándole una cerveza ya abierta para que no pudiera rechazarla. Me senté a su lado y fijé mi vista en sus manos. Que manos…

-No solo por lo de la otra noche, sino por todo. Todo Bella-.

-Edward- dije haciendo un amago de sonrisa. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Que yo recuerde ciertas cosas es mi problema. Me hago daño a mí misma. No tienes por qué disculparte o sentirte mal porque n¡ yo no sepa avanzar-.

-Tenemos el mismo problema entonces-.

-Explícate-.

-Que yo sea un capullo, o lo fuese, o lo que sea, no significa que lo que diga lo piense de verdad. Tú me importabas. Lo sigues haciendo Bella. Pero creo que sigo sin poder demostrarlo como tú quieres. Y como tú te mereces-.

-De hecho esa confesión es mucho más de lo que aspirabas hace un año- dije juntando nuestros botellines en un brindis.

-Aunque ahora sirva de poco-.

-Aunque ahora sirva de poco- repetí. –Es injusto. No sé si lo entenderías pero estoy hecha una porquería ahora mismo Edward. Más que antes. Mi vida no se acerca a la perfección ni por asomo, e involucrar a otra persona en ella es arrastrarla hacia algo que no es agradable para nadie. Es lo último que me gustaría hacerte. A ti o a cualquier otro. Aunque te quiera como siempre-.

-¿Por qué no me dejas a mi decidir eso? Es lo que tu decías…-.

-Y lo que tú ignoraste-.

-¿Te crees que mi vida está bien? ¿Qué ha sido perfecta en algún momento? ¿Qué este año ha sido… bueno?-.

-Has conseguido por lo que estabas luchando Edward. Eso es conseguir algo, algo muy bueno. Deberías estar tremendamente orgulloso de ti mismo. Yo lo estoy. Todos lo estamos-.

-Te he echado de menos muchísimo. Te he necesitado como no te puedes imaginar. Tus consejos, tus ironías, tus berrinches. Todo. A ti. Solo querías que estuvieras a mi lado para ver lo que conseguía-.

-Edward- dije levantándome del sofá resoplando. –Uffff- dije mirándole por primera vez en toda la conversación. -¿No podías haberme dado esa sinceridad cuando te la pedí? ¿Cuándo la necesitaba? Ahora… No ahora-.

-Mejor tarde que nunca. No he venido buscando una oportunidad- dijo levantándose y poniéndose frente a mí, - aunque si me la das no te voy a decir que no- dije sonriendo y haciendo que yo también sonriese, -solo quería pedirte perdón una vez más. Intentar arreglar las cosas. Quedar mejor de lo que estábamos. ¿Puede ser?-.

-Puede ser- dije totalmente embelesada con esa sonrisa.

No pude evitar colgarme de su cuello y abrazarle, y apenas segundo después el me devolvía el abrazo. Tenía tantas ganas de aquello. De volver a sentirle cerca, de saber que poco a poco aquello se podía solucionar. Lento, pero a buen paso.

-Por fin- dijo cogiéndome de la cara cuando ya estábamos separados.

-Si-dije sin poder quitar la sonrisa de mi casa.

-Hablamos. ¿Me lo prometes?-.

-Hecho-.

-Y habla con Alice-.

-Te lo prometo-.

-Y no creas que eres un cero a la izquierda. Eres lo más valioso que tengo- dijo dejando un beso en mi mejilla. –Gracias por la cerveza- y salió de mi casa dejándome esta vez sin palabras.

Al parecer los días podían terminar bien. O mejor que bien.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

-Que no Alice, que estoy bien- repetí por enésima vez aquella tarde.

-¿Segura?-.

-Alice, hazla caso por favor- dijo Jasper harto de las mismas preguntas y respuestas durante horas.

Era viernes, y el día anterior, tal y como prometí a Edward me puse en contacto con ellos. Fui a su casa a cenar y fue la peor cena que he tenido en mi vida.

Se que se preocupan por mi, por como estoy, que siento. Si estoy bien en definitiva. Y si, estoy bien, todo lo bien que se puede estar por lo menos.

La charla con Edward me ayudo, me tranquilo, ordeno en parte ciertas cosas que en mi vida era muy necesario recolocar. Y por lo menos ahora creo que poco a poco, quizá con el tiempo y mucha dosis de paciencia, todo se puede solucionar.

Antes de que Alice replicase, sonó el timbre.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- preguntó.

-No- contesté tan extrañada como ella al sonido del timbre de mi casa.

Pero lo extraño es lo que apareció detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- pregunté totalmente sorprendida. No sabía si sentirme feliz o preocupada por aquella visita. Lo que de repente me invadió fue una terrible sensación de agobio.

-Venimos porque estábamos preocupados por ti- fue la escueta respuesta de Rose, que pasó a mi casa con una maleta más grande que yo y dándome un beso. Detrás de ella entró el resto del grupo, Emmet, Jacob y Seth, imitando gesto y tamaño de maleta.

-¿Preocupados por qué?- dije una vez cerré la puerta y me reuní con ellos en el salón. –Alice- dije entre dientes intentando no mirarla para no atravesarla con mi odio en ese momento.

-Entiéndeme Bella, no cogías el teléfono, nunca te había visto así. Además, yo no sabía que iban a venir. Pero mira el lado bueno, ¡ahora estamos todos juntos!-.

-No Alice, no intentes cambiar de tema. Era algo de lo que tú no tenías por qué hablar-.

-Somos tus amigos Bella, y queremos formar parte de tu vida en lo bueno y en lo malo. Y si tú no nos lo dices, alguien tendrá que informarnos- dijo Rose cogiendo una cerveza de la nevera.

-¿Dónde os pensáis quedar? ¿Y cuánto tiempo?-.

-Hasta el lunes. Hay un motel aquí cerca que hace buen precio- dijo Seth, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. -¿Piensas decir algo?-.

-¿Decir qué?-.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contarnos lo de Edward?- dijo Jacob, que no despegaba su mirada de sus manos, que estaban juntas, mientras se sentaba en el sillón. No debía ser una conversación fácil para él. Pero tampoco lo era para mí.

-¿Sinceramente? Esperaba que nunca. Solo quería dejarlo pasar, pero… pero Nueva York me tenía sorpresas preparadas-.

-Merecíamos saberlo- dijo Jacob.

-Lo sé- eso no se lo podía negar. –Y lo siento mucho. Pero si habéis venido hasta aquí para hablar de esto, habéis viajado para nada-.

-¿Estás de broma?- dijo Emmet sacando la primera sonrisa del grupo. -¡Yo he venido a ver Nueva York! Y a vosotros claro. ¡Como os he echado de menos!- dijo corriendo en mi dirección y cogiéndome por los aires dándome vueltas.

-Y yo a ti grandullón. Y yo a ti- dije una vez en el suelo intentando centrarme.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento? A dar una vuelta- me dijo Jacob al oído mientras los demás se saludaban como deberíamos haberlo hecho en un principio.

-Claro Jake- dije cogiendo mis cosas y avisando a Jasper. Solo le avisé de que quería mi casa igual que estaba a mi vuelta.

Una vez en la calle empezamos a pasear sin rumbo y en silencio, que solo rompimos para comprar un helado.

Llegamos hasta un pequeño lago en Central Park y nos sentamos.

-¿Qué tal estás Jake?- dije intentando romper la tensión que veníamos acumulando desde hace minutos.

-Mal. Por decir algo. Pensaba que éramos amigos Bella-.

-Y lo somos. ¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-A mi no me tenías porque mentir. Porque ocultarme ciertas cosas. Creo que fui muy sincero contigo, y merecía, por lo menos, la verdad por tu parte. Me siento un completo idiota Bella-.

-No te sientas así por favor. Jacob, yo… Esos meses fueron muy duros para mí. Yo estaba… enamorada. Edward no quería decirlo, y yo solo acepté-.

-No te mereces que nadie te trate como él lo hizo-.

-Ahora lo sé. Pero ha tenido que pasar tiempo-.

-¿Lo has pasado mal?-.

-Lo sigo pasando mal, pero con el tiempo todo se lleva un poquito mejor. Además, ahora somos algo así como amigos y…-.

-¿No habrás vuelto a caer? Bella, solo quiere jugar contigo. Por favor-.

-No se puede caer, cuando ya estás en el suelo-.

-¿Quieres decir que sigues enamorada?-.

-Algo así- dije en un susurro aceptando la dimensión de lo que acababa de decir en voz alta, aunque últimamente lo estaba repitiendo mucho. Si, seguía irremediablemente enamorada. –Pero no quiero, te juro que no quiero. Pero ojala fuera tan fácil como no querer-.

-Dímelo a mí-.

-Me prometiste que lo intentarías-.

-Ya, pero ojala fuera tan fácil como eso- dijo dibujando en su cara una risa cansada, la misma que tenía yo. Y le entendía. Era agotador amar a alguien y no ser correspondido de la misma manera. – Lo he intentado. He salido con chicas allí, pero es que ninguna es como tú-.

-En cambio yo he salido con chicos y me salió peor que Edward-.

-Maldito cabrón. El día que le pille le reviento la cara por lo que te hizo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre…?-.

-Jake, para- dije riendo esta vez de verdad.

-No me digas que no se lo merece- dijo recuperando su humor. A él también le había echado tanto de menos…

-Un poquito- dije marcando con los dedos lo que deseaba que sufriese Paolo.

-¿Jacob?-.

¡No! ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora? ¿Justo en el mejor momento? No, él no…

-Edward- dije yo sorprendida.

-Edward- le respondió Jake con mucho más odio en su voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí? En Nueva York- dijo para aclarar futuros malentendidos.

-Hemos venido todos a ver a Bella, y a tu hermana y a Jasper. Creíamos que era el momento adecuado-. Jacob empezaba a hablar con doble sentido.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí Edward?- dije cambiando de tema. Al ver su cara vi que era una pregunta absurda. Con esa ropa…

-Corro aquí todos los días-.

-Ah- fue todo lo que pude decir para dar paso a un silencio terriblemente incómodo.

-Bueno, a lo mejor me paso luego y saludo al resto…-.

-No, no hace falta. No es lo mejor- dije cortando la idea de raíz.

-Entonces ya nos veremos-.

-Sí, eso es mejor-.

-De acuerdo. Disfruta de Nueva York Jacob- dijo tendiéndole la mano. Tuve que darle un codazo para que por lo menos fuese educado.

-Cuídate Edward- dijo a modo de despedida.

-No hacía falta que fueses tan maleducado. Él no lo ha sido-.

-Créeme, he sido súper amable con él- dijo alagando la "u".

Mi móvil sonó cuando ambos empezábamos nuestro camino de vuelta a casa.

"_Eso ha sido raro. ¿Quieres hablar cuando ellos no estén? Avísame. Un beso Bella"_

Tardé poco en contestarle. Simple, escueto pero claro.

"_Hecho"._

La duda que ahora se cernía sobre mi cabeza era si aquello estaba bien. Volver a vernos sin que nadie más que nosotros lo supiese. Era una historia que ya me sonaba…

**Hola a todos! Lo primero de todo, mil perdones por actualizar tan tarde. Tengo escusa, estaba de vacaciones! Y claro, el ordenador lo dejo en casa. Pero he vuelto y para quedarme jajaja**

**Asique muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me hace mucha ilusión ver que a vosotras os sigue gustando leer la historia tanto como a mi imaginarla y escribirla.**

**Nos leemos!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

-Siento llegar tarde. Los chicos se acaban de ir y Alice puede ser realmente pesada cuando quiere algo- dije entrando a la cafetería y sentándome en la silla de en frente sin apenas mirarle. Me sentía terriblemente mal por ir sin avisar a nadie.

-No te preocupes- dijo levantando su mano para llamar al camarero. -¿Cerveza?- preguntó mientras yo afirmaba con la cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que las bebidas estuvieron en frente nuestra.

-¿Qué tal todo? ¿Qué tal con los chicos?- me preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-Bien. Muy bien la verdad. Todavía no me había dado cuenta de cómo les echaba de menos. Todo ha cambiado mucho, ¿sabes?-.

-Si, de algo me he dado cuenta- dijo sacando una sonrisa de medio lado que me dejo completamente embobada.

-Eh…- dije intentando recomponer mi postura, -fuimos al partido de los Yankees, aunque yo no tenga ni idea de beisbol pero estuvo bien, les enseñamos un poco la ciudad, y de paso aproveché para verla yo también y, básicamente nos pusimos al día-.

-Me hubiese gustado unirme pero no era…-.

-No, no era lo mejor- dijo terminando de decir lo que ambos pensábamos.

-¿Sigue odiándome Jacob?- preguntó mirando su taza mientras la daba vueltas entre sus manos.

-Él no te odia Edward. Bueno, -dije corrigiendo sabiendo que aquello era mentira, -te odia a ti por ser a quien yo elegí en su momento. Podría ser cualquier otro chico. No te lo tomes como algo personal-.

-Es un poco difícil, ¿no crees?-.

-Quizá, pero aun así, debería darte igual. No es como alguna vez hubieseis sido inseparables. Pero realmente no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿te importa?-.

-Para nada. Esto se estaba poniendo muy deprimente-.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-.

-¿Yo?-.

-Por algo me has debido de llamar Edward-.

-Yo… yo solo quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo. Te… te echaba de menos y…-.

-Edward no- dije en un suspiro mirándole.

-Vas a tener que lidiar con ellos Bella. Antes no te hablaba de mis sentimientos y ahora no me los pienso callar. No después de ver lo que pude tener y no tengo-.

-Edward, hay cosas que han cambiado, pero otras siguen igual. ¿No te recuerda esto a nada? Vernos a escondidas, sin que nadie sepa nada… Es la misma historia. Y no tuvo buen final- dije mientras daba un sorbo a mi café intentando templar los nervios y mi tono de voz.

-No sé qué hacer para… poder… volver…-.

-No puedes hacer nada- dije limpiándome una lágrima que caía por mi cara intentando que nadie la viese. Bueno, con Edward no tuve tanta suerte. –Yo… Yo veo que has cambiado en algo, pero sigo muy dolida, no me puedo quitar de la cabeza ni del corazón lo que pasó Edward. Se supone que esto lo cura el tiempo, pero no sé cuánto necesito-.

-¿Y sería bueno que yo estuviese cerca mientras intentas superarlo?-.

-No, estoy casi segura que no- dije sin poder evitar una pequeña risa. –Pero yo también he estado un año sin ti y te he echado de menos. Y no quiero volver a pasar por eso. Eres tú quien tiene que decidir si te quedas o te vas. Yo solo aceptaré lo que pase-. Como siempre, dije terminando la frase para mí misma.

-Yo no me voy a ninguna parte sin ti- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, desprendiendo sinceridad, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada cuando se trataba de Edward. Me dejo literalmente sin respiración. –Vámonos de aquí- se levantó tendiéndome una mano y una sonrisa difíciles de rechazar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando termines aquí?- pregunté mientras nos adentrábamos en Central Park.

-Ir a donde me manden supongo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mirando al suelo. –Pero me gustaría quedarme aquí-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque estás tú. Y Alice, pero eso no se lo digas- dijo haciendo que ambos riésemos. –No sé, quizá me hagan desfilar en las pasarelas de Europa otra vez. Quizá catálogos de fotos por el mundo. No sé, de verdad que no sé-.

-¿Y te gustaría?-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Saber lo que viene después. Saber que mañana vas a seguir aquí, o te irás, pero saberlo-.

-Claro. Como a todo el mundo supongo. Quiero asentarme, aunque suene raro viniendo de mí, quiero establecerme, quizá un trabajo más fijo, hacer amigos…-.

-Verás cómo lo consigues- dije pasando mi brazo alrededor del suyo mientras le dedicaba una mirada de apoyo que me devolvió con una sonrisa. Deje de manera definitiva mi brazo ahí, se sentía bien. -¿Oyes eso?- dije parándome y agudizando el oído. Eran trompetas, si, instrumentos de viento…

-Música en directo- dijo Edward cerrando los ojos y comenzando a andar en otra dirección. –Te encantaba la música en directo-.

-Me sigue gustando. Solo que ahora no tengo ni el tiempo ni el dinero para disfrutarla-.

-Bueno, esta es gratis- dijo cuando llegamos a un gran círculo de personas que rodeaban a una banda de artista de unas 10 personas con diferentes instrumentos tocando alguna pieza alegre de un estilo similar al jazz.

Estuvimos disfrutando del espectáculo mucho tiempo, aplaudiendo, riendo y comentando de vez en cuando algún detalle.

-Baila conmigo- dijo cuándo algunas parejas se cogían de las manos y comenzaba a bailar tímidamente en el centro del círculo.

-¿Qué? No Edward, no pienso salir ahí- dije casi asustada de la sola visión de… No.

-Bueno, entonces aquí- dijo saliendo del círculo, donde la gente nos daba la espalda y parecía que solo estábamos nosotros.

-¿Traes calzado fuerte, no?- dije aceptando su mano y pasando la otra detrás de su cuello.

-Bella- se limitó a decir con una sonrisa mientras lentamente empezábamos a dar vueltas uno junto al otro.

Para mi fueron muy pocos minutos, pero el reloj no mentía, y el cielo tampoco. Era casi de noche, la gente e incluso la banda ya habían desaparecido y algunas gotas empezaban a caer sobre nuestras cabezas.

-Se está haciendo tarde Edward- dije en su oído.

-Hmmmm-.

-Edward, ya ni siquiera hay música- dije un poco más fuerte, pero sin sonar convincente. La lluvia empezaba a intensificarse.

-Hmmmm-.

-Tenemos que irnos Edward-.

-No- dijo claro y fuerte.

-Edward, está lloviendo mucho- dije intentando separarme de él viendo que la lluvia ya era algo serio y era más que probable que pillase un resfriado si me quedaba en la calle.

-Me da igual Bella. No me importa- dijo levantando su cara y mirándome. Parecía tan feliz. Le quité un mechón de pelo mojado de su cara con ternura. Estos momentos los debería tener prohibidos, porque todos sabemos cómo terminan… Pero era tan inevitable también… -Dime que no te importa- dijo cogiéndome en brazos justo por debajo de mi culo y levantándome hasta quedar a la misma altura. –Dímelo- dijo haciendo que ambos riésemos debajo de una intensa lluvia. –Dime que justo ahora no eres feliz- dijo más bajo juntando nuestras narices mientras yo le cogía su cabeza y movía la mía lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el contacto, notando su aliento…

-Si- dije abriéndolos y encontrándome con su mirada penetrante cerca de la mía.

-Da igual lo mal que esté todo en este momento. Quiero ser feliz, un rato, a tu lado-.

-Nos lo merecemos- dije sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis palabras.

-Si- terminó mientras terminaba con la distancia entre nuestros labios y los volvía a juntar después de más de un año.

Era como volver a casa, a mi lugar, donde por primera vez en mi vida había sentido la plena felicidad. Aguantó mi peso todo lo que duró el beso, mientras mis manos viajaban por su cara, su pelo y su cuello, recorriendo de nuevos los lugares como si no hiciese más que unos minutos desde la última vez.

Mi respiración fallaba por momentos, la cordura a veces hacía acto de presencia y estaba calada por la lluvia de arriba hasta abajo, pero todo daba igual siempre que Edward me tuviese entre sus brazos.

-Necesitamos secarnos- dijo sin despegar sus labios de los míos.

-Hmmm- esta vez era yo la que no necesitaba hablar.

-Venga- dijo entre risas dándome un corto beso mientras me bajaba y empezábamos a andar entre risas.

No me di cuenta de donde estaba realmente, hasta que no me quede sola. Era la casa de Edward.

-Mi compañero está de vacaciones asique estoy solo. Toma- dijo pasándome una toalla seca y una camiseta larga.

-Gracias- dije metiéndome al baño a cambiarme.

Era ahora cuando le situación se iba a volver realmente incómoda. Estaba casi segura.

-Déjala ahí- dijo cuando le pregunté por la toalla y cogía mi ropa para meterla a la secadora. -¿Estás bien?- dijo sentado desde el sofá mientras yo me dedicaba a ver cómo funcionaba la secadora.

-¿Eh?- dije girándome para verle. –Sí, si- dije pasándome la mano por el pelo. -¿Recuerdas cuando te he preguntado que si no te gustaría saber lo que te espera?-.

-Si- dijo extrañado sin entender nada.

-Bueno, pues yo también. Odio no saber qué es lo que va a pasar ahora con esto. No quiero que saquemos ideas equivocadas, no…-.

-Shhhh- dijo levantándose y acunando mi cabeza entre sus manos. –Bella, ha sido un beso. Ha pasado lo que tenía que pasar. Ambos lo queríamos, ¿no?-.

-Si-.

-Entonces ya está. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-.

-Edward yo…-.

-Solo dilo. Sea lo que sea. Dilo-.

-Por una vez, dime que quieres tú. En esto, que es lo que quieres-.

-¿Yo? Yo te quiero a ti. Quiero hacerte el amor Bella. No solo hoy. Te quiero para mucho tiempo. Quizá para toda la vida. Pero eso es solo lo que yo quiero-.

-¿Y si mañana me despierto, arrepentida? O si tú te vas y no nos volvemos a ver…-.

-Ahora Bella. Que es lo que quieres ahora-.

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo- dije cogiéndole del pelo y acercándolo a mi boca de nuevo.

Me dolía la necesidad de él. Me acerqué a él y me ayudo a subir para enroscar las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Caminó por la casa hasta que se sentó y nos tumbó a ambos en el colchón.

Al instante mi camiseta se perdió por algún lugar de la habitación acompañando a sus pantalones, quedando los dos piel con piel.

-Hace un año te hubieses tapado- dijo besándome entre mis dos pechos. –Y sigues siendo perfecta- dijo subiendo hasta mi cuello. –Te quiero Bella-.

Me despertó el olor a café recién hecho. Supe al instante que algo no encajaba porque mi café recién hecho era el que compraba en la calle y yo estaba en una cama. ¡Llegaba tarde al trabajo! Busqué la camiseta para ponérmela y salir a por mi ropa seca…

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido?- dijo Edward cuando pase a su lado sin saludarle siquiera.

-Mi ropa. ¡Llego tarde! ¿Por qué no me has avisado?- dije dándole la espalda y poniéndome la ropa interior. No iba a ver nada que no hubiese visto antes… Aunque en circunstancias de menos estrés nunca lo hubiese hecho, estaba segura.

-Bella, respira- dijo dándome la vuelta y cogiéndome por los brazos. –Está arreglado- dijo dándome un beso corto y separándose. –Llame y hoy puedes trabajar desde casa. Estás resfriada y no querrás contagiar a nadie-.

-¿Qué has hecho qué?-.

-Era la única solución para que no te cayese una bronca. Trabajas pero no vas a la oficina. Ahora comer. Hacía mucho que no hacía desayuno para dos- dijo sentándose en la barra de la cocina señalando la banqueta de en frente.

-Huele genial- dije aflojando la humor. –Hacía mucho que no cocinaban para mí-.

-Un placer- dijo levantando el vaso de zumo en señal de brindis. –Aunque si mis vistas todas las mañanas va a ser estas, no me importaría hacerlo más a menudo-.

-Edward- dije sin poder evitar reír.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo algo más serio. Aquello si era una novedad. Preocupándose por mi después de una noche juntos. Uau.

-Bien. Estoy genial la verdad-. Y era cierto. Estaba bien física y mis emociones en su sitio. Otra novedad.

-Me alegro. Estuvo increíble- terminó diciendo.

-Si- ¿Cómo podía negarlo? Había sido la mejor noche de mi vida casi sin ninguna duda.

-Esto nos deja…-.

-Nos deja como estábamos Edward. Lo de anoche fue impresionante, pero no quiero que defina lo nuestro ahora. Solo que… fluya-.

-Sin etiquetas-.

-Sin etiquetas- termine diciendo. –Necesito tiempo para que los demás lo comprendan-.

-¿Vas a decírselo?-.

-Sí. Tengo que hacerlo. Pero a mi ritmo-.

-Tú decides-.

-Gracias. Por todo- dije levantándome y poniéndome entre sus piernas. –Gracias por lo de anoche, por el desayuno…-.

-Gracias por volver a confiar en mi- dijo cortándome la frase. –Gracias por dejarme volver a intentarlo-.

-Bueno, es un trabajo de dos, ¿no?-.

-Si- dijo sonriendo. –De los dos- dijo besándome haciéndome saber dónde terminaba aquello.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

26, 27, 28… Las cuentas volvían a salir, y era la quinta vez que las hacía. Sin mucha tranquilidad, pero confiaba en poder contar hasta 30 sin saltarme números.

Aquello era un desastre. Sí, no era un descuido, era un maldito y auténtico desastre si se cumplía. Nada podía salir bien en mi vida, nada. O por lo menos que saliese mal pero tuviese fácil solución, no… Aquello es que no tenía ni solución.

Salí del baño y me miré al espejo intentando calmarme. Me eché agua fría a la cara intentando despejarme. Solo me quedaba media hora de trabajo y podría salir y aclararlo todo. Ir a hablar con el… Buscar cierta calma en sus palabras… Joder, solo le necesitaba a él en ese momento.

Fueron los 30 minutos más largos de mi vida. Sentía como si todo el mundo me mirase, me juzgase, se preocupase. Pero era imaginaciones. Lo sabía. La única que me miraba de esa manera, aunque su semblante era más de burla que de otra cosa, era Bree. Había llegado de sus vacaciones hace dos días y por fortuna no me tocaría trabajar con ella nunca más. Por lo menos no codo con codo. Pero era tan descarado lo que hacía… Si supiese que ahora era yo quien disfrutaba, y como disfrutaba de Edward.

Apenas el reloj marcó las 5 me levanté de mi silla y salí corriendo de allí, balbuceando torpes disculpas a los que empujaba y sin despedirme de la mitad de mis compañeros. No tenía tiempo para el metro, asique el primer taxi que pasó fue el que paré. Di rápidamente la dirección y recé para que el tráfico fuera lo más ligero posible.

Me encontré el portal abierto asique mucho antes de lo que me pensaba me encontraba frente a su puerta, sin ni siquiera saber que decirle. O mejor dicho, como decírselo.

-¿Bella?- me recibió sin camiseta y con sus pantalones de pijama grises frotándose los ojos y mirando el reloj mientras yo pasaba sin preguntar si podía. "Claro que puedes" pensé. -¿Habíamos quedado?- preguntó preocupado. En cualquier otro momento me hubiese parecido adorable, pero en ese…

-Tenemos un problema- solté. ¿Para qué retrasar el momento?

-¿Problema?- aquello pareció despertarlo de golpe. -¿Estás bien? ¿Alice? ¿Le pasa algo a Alice?-.

-No, a nosotros, o a mí… Bueno, es un problema-.

-¿Me lo vas a decir o tengo que prepararte primero la merienda?- dijo intentando meterme prisa. Lógico, le suelto la bomba y luego me bloqueo…

-Tengo un retraso de un mes- dije cerrando fuerte los ojos, como si no ver su reacción al contárselo fuese más llevadero luego…

No escuche nada, durante, quizá, unos minutos, asique tuve que abrir los ojos para asegurarme de que seguía en la habitación y no se había ido sigilosamente mientras pudo. Estaba frente a mí, tal como le había dejado. Más pálido y más rígido. Con los ojos como platos mirando a ninguna parte.

-¿Edward?-.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo en un susurro siguiendo paralizado.

-¿Segura de que no me ha venido la regla? Si Edward, de eso estoy completamente segura. De lo otro… Bueno, lo otro es una suposición. Pero… puede ser. Eso es lo que me ha hecho venir aquí- dije dando un paso y cogiendo su mano. El contacto pareció avivarle un poco, pero seguía como ido.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-.

-Pedir cita con el médico. Cuanto antes mejor. Quería saber si me acompañarías-.

-¿Yo?-.

-Claro Edward. Claro que tú-.

-Madre mía- dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza y sentándose en el sillón más cercano separándose de mí. –Necesito agua-.

-No es el momento de perder los nervios- dijo arrodillándome delante suya y dándole el vaso de agua mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Parecía un niño pequeño desamparado. -¿Vendrás?-.

-Si, si- dijo reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos. –Bella, ¿y si es que sí?- preguntó abriéndolos y mirándome fijamente. Era el quien demostraba estar más perdido, pero realmente yo no me queda muy atrás

-Voy a tenerlo- dije convencida. –No soy capaz… No puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea tenerlo. No te voy a pedir nada…-.

-Shhh- dijo callándome mientras me cogía de las manos y me sentaba en su regazo. Fue en ese momento cuando las tornas cambiaron y fui yo la que pasó a ser como una niña chiquita que no sabía qué hacer y era consolada por alguien más fuerte. –No pienses, ni por un segundo, que te voy a dejar sola- me susurró con su labios en mi mejilla. –No tengo ni idea de que vamos a hacer o como puede salir esto, pero sola ni estás. ¿Entendido? Toma- dijo pasándome el teléfono. –Llama ya- dijo terminando la frase con un beso.

Nunca había estado tan nerviosa a la hora de realizar una llamada. Pero claro, se trababa de la llamada destinada a cambiar, o no, mi futuro.

Tres horas después estábamos entrando a la clínica de la mano. Nos habían podido conseguir una cita a última hora que cogimos sin pensarlo un segundo.

-Solo serán unos análisis. Es la opción más fiable- me dije el doctor mientras la enfermera me pinchaba el brazo bajo la supervisión de Edward. –Mañana por la mañana pueden venir a recoger los resultados. Pero si lo prefieren nos pueden facilitar un número de confianza y les podemos llamar-.

-Un número. Mejor un número- contesté inmediatamente. No sería capaz de abrir un sobre con ese tipo de información ni con una botella de tequila entera corriendo por mis venas. –Tome el mío- dije empezando a citarle los números de mi móvil.

-Hecho- dijo el doctor. –Mañana por la mañana- dijo dándonos a ambos la mano y saliendo del cuarto.

-¿Nerviosa?- me preguntó Edward ya en la calle. En medio de la gran ciudad y parecía que me rodeaba el silencio solo interrumpido por Edward. Preciosa interrupción de hecho.

-Mucho- contesté en un susurro cogiéndole de la mano y apretándola fuerte mientras caminaba mirando el suelo. ¿Mucho? Mucho no se acercaba al nivel que sentía los nervios…

-Has dado el número de tu casa. Quiero quedarme contigo esta noche para estar mañana. Además no trabajar mañana, habíamos quedado para ir a Central Park, ¿te acuerdas?-.

-No, no lo recordaba. Para nada además- dije llevándome la mano a la cara y parando el paso. De un momento a otro, todo pareció volverse sobre mí y no pude evitar empezar a llorar.

-Eh, eh, eh mi vida- dijo Edward cuando vio que sucedía. Pronto su abrazo de abstrajo de todo mi alrededor quedando él y yo en medio de algún sitio poco importante. Yo no tenía ni fuerza para devolvérselo asique solo le cogí fuerte de la sudadera y seguí llorando. –Vámonos a casa- dijo besándome la cabeza cuando noto que dejaba de sollozar.

Me mantuvo pegada a él todo el camino a casa, sabiendo que las palabras y explicaciones sobraban y que eso era lo único que realmente necesitaba.

Fue él quien se encargó de buscar las llaves en mi bolso y abrir la puerta. Me sentó y me quitó los tacones que sin yo saberlo, me llevaban matando los pies desde hacía horas. Y fue él quien sin necesitar consultármelo me preparo un baño de agua caliente.

Me llevo cariñosamente de la mano, me desvistió y me ayudo a meterme en el agua. Segundo después era él quien me acompañaba.

-¿Mejor?- me preguntó dejando mi pelo a un lado y besándome la clavícula que me quedaba libre.

-Si. Gracias- dije subiendo mi mano hasta su cara y acariciándole la mejilla. –Gracias de verdad-.

-No hay de que Bella. No hay de que-.

-¿Podrás dormir esta noche?-.

-No. Definitivamente no. ¿Alguna idea?-.

-Esperar- dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Y arrepentirme por no atender en las clases de educación sexual lo suficiente- dije haciendo que por primera vez los dos nos riésemos de verdad de algo relacionado con la situación. –Somos un desastre-.

-Somos un desastre perfecto. ¿No crees?-.

·

-Son las 11 de la mañana ya y no han llamado. ¿Tienes cobertura el móvil?-.

-Si Edward. La tenía hace 5 minutos, hace 10 y hace 20. Y si, no preguntes otra vez, tiene batería- dije sin moverme del sofá, donde llevaba tumbada desde hacía horas. Antes incluso de salir el sol. Total, no es como si en la cama hubiese podido pegar ojo.

-No entiendo porque tardan tanto-. Edward era otro cuento. Iba y venía casi corriendo por mi salón. Y llevaba así horas también. Pero sus nervios solo hacían que los míos se descontrolasen por momentos. O llamaban pronto o aquello terminaba peor que una guerra.

-Edward necesito que te tranquilices…-.

-Y yo necesito que llamen-.

-Edward por favor…- repetí con las fuerzas que me quedaban.

-Esto me está sacando de mis casillas…-.

-¡Tú me estás sacando a mí de mis casillas!- dije poniéndome de pie de un salto y parándole por los brazos. –Quieto-.

-No grites Bella, no grites-.

-¡Grito porque me estás poniendo más nerviosa de lo que estoy!-.

-¡No eres la única que está nerviosa por aquí! ¡Por si todavía no te has dado cuenta!-.

-¡Soy muy consciente de la situación Edward…!-.

Quizá fue la primera vez, o quizá llevaba llamando un rato, pero me di cuenta de que alguien tocaba el timbre cuando tuve que respirar para seguir… gritando a Edward.

-Alice- dije casi con desesperación cuando abrí la puerta. ¿Quién sino?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Edward?- dijo asomando por el costado que había libre. –Bella, ¿te está…?-.

-No Alice, todo va bien. Necesito que te vayas…-.

-No Bella, no me voy. Vengo a sacarte de casa y me encuentro…-.

-Alice no es un buen momento- dijo mientras escuchaba a Edward bufar por la nariz.

-¿Y me puedes decir cuándo…?-.

-Alice. Te estoy diciendo que no es un buen momento. Estamos esperando una llamada importante y no necesito más presión…-.

-¿Esperando? ¿Quién? ¿Los dos? Bella, dime ahora mismo…-.

-¡Alice por favor!- escuche que gritaba Edward detrás mía. No sería yo quien dijese nada. Me lo había quitado de la boca.

-Esto es muy raro Bella, estoy harta de…-.

-¡Alice, una llamada del ginecólogo! ¿Puedes entender el por qué?- dije llevándome los manos a la cabeza. -¿Si verdad? Te llamo luego- y cerré la puerta apoyando mi espalda en ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

Y entonces… Sonó. Un sonido como venido del cielo. Abrí mis ojos e instintivamente los de Edward se encontraron con los míos. Me acerqué lentamente y puse el teléfono en manos libres. Si no era capaz de abrir el sobre menos de darle las noticias a Edward…

-¿Señorita Swan?- sonó por todo el salón. Claro y contundente.

-Si doctor soy yo. ¿Se saben ya los resultados?- dije intentando ser lo más clara posible. Mi voz temblaba, bueno, mi cuerpo entero temblaba, y la mano de Edward en la mía también, pero se hizo lo que se pudo.

-Así es señorita Swan. No está usted embarazada en absoluto. El retraso puede deberse a niveles de estrés enormes en su día a día y quizá a un posible principio de anemia, pero no a un embarazo-.

-Gracias doctor- dije sacando fuerza de donde ya no tenía.

-Que tengan un buen día-. Y lo siguiente que se escuchó en el salón que el "piiiiiii piiiiiii piiiiiii" característico del otro lado de la línea vacío.

-Te ha vuelto el color a la cara- dije después de minutos de silencio.

-Me ha devuelto la vida esa llamada, que es diferente. Madre mía… Que cerca hemos estado

-Edward… ¿Y si hubiese sido si?-.

-No lo ha sido Bella. No demos más vueltas por favor-.

-Hace 5 minutos estábamos gritándonos por una situación que nos superaba y que ni siquiera era segura. ¿Qué hubiese pasado…?-.

-Bella- dijo cogiéndome la cara y haciendo que le mirase fijamente. –No ha pasado nada. Lo que toca ahora es descansar, sobre todo tú…-.

-Y hablar con los demás. Es hora-.

-Alice-.

-Alice-.

-Tiene el don de la oportunidad- dijo rodando sus ojos.

-A pesar de todo gracias por estar a mi lado. Eras todo lo que necesitaba, ¿sabes?-.

-No quiero estar en otro sitio Bella. A ver cuando te enteras- dijo besando mi frente.

-No te vayas- dije cogiendo yo la suya. Era un impulso pero… Pero sentía que quizá era un impulso necesario, bueno, y que llegaba justo en el momento exacto.

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte boba-.

-No me entiendes- dije sonriendo abiertamente. –No te vayas de aquí. De mi piso. Quédate. Vente a vivir conmigo-.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

-Alice ya tengo a mis padres para que me den esa clase de discursos. Ni los necesito, ni los he pedido. Solo te estoy informando, que es lo que querías- dije sentándome en el sofá saliendo de donde enfocaba la cámara por la que me podían ver mis amigos en LA. Alice y Jasper seguían sentados frente a ella, una histérica, y el otro, como siempre, guardando la calma.

-Es que no entiendo cómo puedes quererle. No después de lo que te hizo-.

-No sabes ni la mitad de la historia-.

-¿Harías el favor de contarla?- se escuchó a Rose a través del altavoz.

-No, no es algo que quiera compartir. No me gusta recordarlo. Sabéis que no soy así, y si quiero decirlo algún día lo diré y…-.

-Quizá llegue un día donde no queramos escucharla-.

-Y no es culparé. Pero cuando alguno de vosotros empezó a salir con alguien yo no estuve detrás vuestra sonsacando detalles, y mucho menos malmetiendo- dije mirando directamente a Alice.

-Bella tiene razón- se escuchó a Emmet, mientras Jasper asentía con la cabeza levemente. –Es mayorcita, y se ha enamorado. No voy a ser yo quien le diga que le conviene o no, el tiempo lo dirá. Cuando esté mal yo siempre voy a estar aquí, y cuando esté bien también. Rose no me mires así…- esto último lo dijo tan bajo que estaba segura de que no era su intención que nadie más le escuchase.

-Gracias chicos- dijo levantándome y cogiendo mi cazadora.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Alice alarmándose.

-A mi casa. Es tarde, llevo trabajando desde las 8, esto ha sido una encerrona y quiero dormir. ¿Puedo?-. Claro que evité decir la verdadera razón, o por lo menos la más importante de todas. –Nos vemos chicos. Os quiero- dije antes de que ninguna, porque serían las chicas las que dijesen algo, pudiesen replicar.

La corta distancia de un piso a otro no ayudo a que llegase a casa con la mente despejada, que era lo que pretendía.

Había pasado casi una semana ya desde la proposición que le hice a Edward y que este se marchase del apartamento casi corriendo diciendo que tenía que pensar. Quizá por eso no era el mejor momento para hablar con nadie sobre una relación con Edward, porque a lo mejor ya ni la había. Aunque todo estaría mucho más claro si hubiese llamado, o hubiese cogido alguna de mis llamadas, o simplemente pasase por su casa de vez en cuando. Se me habían acabado las ideas para localizarle, ya que su prima ni siquiera entraba como opción.

Si el médico me había recomendado una vida más relajada, Edward no me lo estaba poniendo fácil. Apenas dormía y comía, incluso mi rendimiento en el trabajo no era el mismo, y eso me frustraba todavía más.

Me obligué a cenar en condiciones ese día. Me senté frente al sofá con la bandeja llena de comida pero no fue la mejor opción, pues parecía que los canales se había aliado para emitir solo películas que hacían querer cortarme las venas cada 5 minutos.

Supe que había llegado a mi límite emocional cuando volví a tirar la cena, un día más, y saqué el quinto bote de helado de la nevera en lo que llevaba de semana. No estaba bien, y no podía permitírmelo. Asique me propuse no moverme de la puerta de su casa hasta que no volviese si no llamaba en lo que quedaba de día.

Volví a no dormir. Y el volvió a no llamar. Volví a trabajar de manera pésima. Y se presentó delante de mi dos días libres que pensaba invertirlos en esperar a Edward. Sonaba patético incluso en mi cabeza, pero estaba desesperada… y enamorada. Y eso nunca hacía buena combinación.

Llamé nuevamente al timbre sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta. Pero me equivoqué, aunque el que me abrió la puerta no era él.

-Hola-.

-Eh… Hola- le dije devolviéndole el saludo intentando no parecer tan confundida. -¿Está Edward?-.

-Sí. Espera que le avise- dijo dejándome en la puerta más nerviosa incluso que cuando le comuniqué el posible embarazo.

-Pasa- me dijo apareciendo por el pasillo e invitándome a entrar. –Me tengo que ir. Encantado de conocerte Bella- me dijo pasando a mi lado.

-Igualmente…-.

-Ramón-.

-Ramón. Hasta luego-.

No me hacía falta que me dijese donde estaba la habitación. La conocía muy bien. Pero nunca el camino se me había hecho tan largo. O quizá yo nunca había ido tan despacio. Ya no sabía nada.

La puerta estaba cerrada y toqué un par de veces antes de que se escuchase desde el otro lado un "pasa".

Abría la puerta. La habitación estaba semi oscura y Edward tirado en un cama completamente deshecha.

-No des la luz por favor- dijo cuándo mi mano toco el interruptor. Puso uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos y así se quedó durante minutos.

-¿Piensas aunque sea mirarme?- mi voz salió como pudo a través del nudo que se había formado en mi garganta sin que yo lo supiese siquiera.

-No es el mejor día para hablar Bella- se limitó a contestar.

-No lo sabía. Claro, que llevo sin hablar contigo una semana y no podía haberlo sabido-. Cuando la situación se volvía más hostil, yo me solía volver más valiente. Claro, que ya llegaría a casa y lloraría todo lo que tuviese que llorar.

-Ufff Bella, que no es… ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- se había quitado el brazo de los ojos y se había dado media vuelta para decírmelo a la cara. Su actitud cambió tan pronto como me vio. -¿Cuánto llevas sin comer?- dijo levantándose mientras me cogía la mano y me arrastraba hasta la cocina. Me obligó a sentarme mientras abría la nevera y empezaba a sacar cosas.

-Llevo toda la semana sin probar bocado casi pero no quiero comer. Quiero hablar- dijo ignorando todo lo que ponía sobre la mesa.

-No es que quieras, es que lo necesitas. ¿Y sin dormir?-.

-Lo mismo. Necesito más hablar. Créeme-.

-Hablaremos mientras comes- dijo sentándose frente a mí y abriendo un yogurt para mí y otro para él. –Empieza-.

-¿Dónde has estado?- pregunté después de comer dos cucharadas. Seguía sin querer comer pero sabía que tendría que ceder en ese sentido.

-Trabajando… y de fiesta. Anoche salí-.

-He estado llamándote toda la semana. Y he venido aquí y no contestaba nadie-. No hacía falta preguntar. La afirmación hablaba por si sola.

-San Francisco- se limitó a decir señalando la maleta que había detrás de la puerta y viendo que tenía la pegatina del aeropuerto de San Francisco.

-No es escusa-.

-Lo sé. Me lo dijeron poco después de irme de tu casa y pensé que era mejor poner un poco de distancia al asunto-.

-No fue lo mejor-.

-¿Estás así por eso?-. Solo me bastó asentir con la cabeza para que él empezase a entender por lo que había pasado. –Lo siento- dijo alagando su brazo para acariciarme la mejilla. Solo ese contacto hizo que mi cabeza automáticamente girase para tenerlo más cerca. –Aunque no me creas, yo también te he echado de menos y he estado pensando y…-.

-No quiero saberlo- dije cortándole antes de que aquello acabase mal. –No quiero saber la respuesta Edward. Quería hablar por eso. La pregunta fue… fue algo que me salió, que apenas pensé, y sigo queriéndolo, de verdad que quiero. Pero tu respuesta fue suficiente. Aunque sea una respuesta diferente, no la quiero saber. Quiero que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora-.

-¿Puedo?- dijo pidiendo paso para poder hablar. –Bella, fue demasiado para mí en poco tiempo, y no supe cómo reaccionar. Debería haberme quedado y hablar, lo sé y lo siento. Créeme que lo siento mucho mi amor. Pero… pero…-.

-¿Pero qué Edward?-.

-Pero te quiero. Eso. Que te quiero Bella, y sé que ese paso lo vamos a dar pronto. -.

-Me quieres- dije en voz alta como si de repente el mundo volviese a ser un lugar mejor con solo dos palabras.

-Si- dijo sonriéndome de oreja a oreja. –Me ha costado mucho tiempo el…-. No pensaba dejarle terminar, eso suponía tiempo y yo no lo quería, solo quería besarle, abrazarle y tenerle cerca de nuevo. Me levanté y me acerqué a él cogiéndole la cara con pasión y acercando sus labios a los míos.

El no tardó en ponerse de pie y abrazarme, acercándome más a él como si ambos tuviésemos exactamente la misma necesidad del otro.

-Solo, por favor, no vuelvas a apartarme de ti- dije sobre sus labios torpemente.

-No lo podría volver a soportar Bella-.

-Te amo Edward-.

Fue lo último que dijimos mientras, esta vez sí, el camino a su cuarto se hizo mucho más corto.


End file.
